


Ce que nous faisons pour les autres

by emyliane



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Shizuru's family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyliane/pseuds/emyliane
Summary: Il arrive bien souvent qu'on mente sur qui on est, que ce soit pour les autres ou parce qu'il est tout simplement plus facile de se faire passer pour une autre personne.ça ne veut pas dire que cela est facile... ou sain.
Relationships: Fujino Shizuru/Kuga Natsuki
Kudos: 4





	1. Se séparer

Le beau temps est indécent, il contraste fortement avec son état d’esprit. Elle espère que les vacances qui s’annoncent lui permettront de penser à autre chose… de _passer_ à autre chose. L’un et l’autre seraient bien.

Elle affiche un sourire facile -de façade- envers ses parents. Ils sont venus pour récupérer ses affaires. Le lycée se termine et elle quitte l'île.

Shizuru aurait pourtant pu choisir l’université de Fuuka, mais l’idée de devoir maintenir son sourire et de faire bonne figure pendant plusieurs années auprès de personnes l’ayant connu durant cette période - _durant le Carnaval_ -… elle ne peut pas le supporter. Il est plus facile de fuir. Elle suppose que ça fait d’elle une lâche.

Ses parents sont des gens normaux, gentils qui travaillent dure pour leur offrir -à son frère et elle- une belle vie. Ils sont parfois un peu trop soumis et trop déterminés à plaire aux autres. Cela vient probablement du fait que sa mère est étrangère et que si les japonais sont des gens respectueux, ils ne sont pas particulièrement ouverts à l’intégration.

Ses parents semblent penser que correspondre au maximum de normes et attentes sociales leur permettra d’être mieux acceptées. Ils avaient fait prendre tout un tas d’activités à Shizuru dans ce sens; la cérémonie du thé en était une parmi tant d’autres. Ils avaient donc été extatiques quand Shizuru avait obtenu une bourse pour Gakuen Fuuka. Une façon pour eux de dire à leurs voisins et collègues qu’ils étaient de bons -d’excellents- citoyens, des modèles même, si l’un des établissements les plus réputés acceptaient leur fille.

Shizuru n’avait jamais eu le cœur de leur dire que ça ne venait pas de son bon dossier ou de ses activités extra-scolaire, simplement de la petite marque étrange qui l’indiquait comme une HiME. Cette Académie était un traquenard. Quelque part c’était aussi devenu une chance. Malgré le fait qu’on l’ait acceptée pour de mauvaises raisons, Shizuru avait été remarquable. Elle ressortait major de sa promotion avec les éloges de ses professeurs.

Elle avait passé quelques concours pour diverses universités dont les résultats lui permettaient de pouvoir aller étudier où elle le souhaitait.

“Toutes tes affaires sont rassemblées dans ces cartons, Shizuru? Nous sommes bons?” Shizuru acquiesça distraitement à sa mère.

Ce bien paraître, cette fausseté qu’affichait parfois ses parents, lui faisait horreur.

_E_ _lle se faisait horreur_.

Elle était comme eux au fond, elle avait _appris_ d’eux. Sourire, se rendre serviable, ne jamais laisser ses émotions prendre le contrôle… c’était comme ça qu’elle avait gagné sa popularité, qu’elle avait été accepté par tous les étudiants et professeurs de l’Académie. Elle s’était conformée à leurs désirs. Et quand elle avait dérogé à sa règle, quand elle avait laissé paraître une partie de qui elle était… Shizuru revoyait le regard de Natsuki, entendait les mots d’Haruka.

Il n’était pas bon d’être différente : sa préférence romantique et sexuelle ne lui vaudrait que les reproches et dégoûts de ses paires. L’apparence d’effroi de Natsuki lui revenait et Shizuru sentit sa gorge se serrer. Jamais elle ne pourrait dire cela à ses parents, leur raconter cette explosion de sentiments quand elle était tombée amoureuse de Natsuki. Parfois, brièvement, elle se demandait ce qui se passerait si elle leur disait la vérité.

_Maman, papa, j’aime les femmes. Une femme en particulier_.

Comment réagiraient-ils? La chasseraient-ils? La convaincraient-ils qu’elle se trompait? Que ce n’était qu’une phase? L’accepteraient-ils? Shizuru avait trop peur de le découvrir. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ses parents en plus de Natsuki. Elle pourrait être ce qu’ils voulaient qu’elle soit. Elle ferait des bonnes études, elle aurait un bon métier et elle aurait une famille: un mari et des enfants. Ses parents seraient heureux et elle était sûre qu’elle aussi, elle y trouverait un peu de bonheur.

Même si elle mentait sur qui elle était.

“Alors on est bon, sourit sa mère. Allez chacun son carton.”

Avec bonhomie son père en souleva deux, un de vaisselles et un de vêtements. Sa mère et elle prirent les cartons de livres et de manuels scolaires.

“On charge la voiture et on y va, s’exclama-t-il. Une fois rentré, nous pourrons fêter les résultats de notre major de promotion!”

Shizuru sourit et elle se demanda si ça allait toujours être aussi difficile.

Dans le couloir, alors qu’elle refermait la porte de ce qui avait été son logements depuis 3 ans, Shizuru remarqua à un angle du couloir Natsuki qui l’observait. Elle hésita sur ce qu’elle devait faire ou dire, un mélange de peur ou de panique tourbillonnait au creux de sa poitrine. Et si Natsuki voulait soudain parler des événements du Carnaval, de ses sentiments? Si ses parents l’entendaient? Elle n’avait pas vraiment parlé entre elles depuis et elle ignorait où elles en étaient.

Étaient-elles encore amies? Avaient-elle seulement été amies un jour? ça n’avait pas d’importance.

Natsuki ne chercha pas à lui parler, son visage n’exprima rien alors qu’elle disparaissait dans le couloir perpendiculaire. Shizuru sentit ses yeux brûlés de larmes qu’elle refoula.

“Shizuru, qu’est-ce que tu fais?

-Rien, balbutia-t-elle. J’arrive, désolée.”

La petite voiture familiale était déjà pleine de ses autres cartons. Elle ajouta le sien à la pile et ferma le coffre avant de s’engouffrer sur la banquette arrière.

“Sûre de n’avoir rien oublié?

-Sûre, répondit-elle d’une petite voix.”

Elle ne put s’empêcher de se retourner sur son siège pour jeter un œil derrière elle. Elle espérait peut être apercevoir Natsuki encore une fois. La voiture s’éloigna sans qu’elle n’eut l’occasion de dire au revoir à qui que ce soit.

* * *

“Ah Natsuki! s’exclama Mai. J’ai préparé le déjeuner, tu n’auras qu’à le faire réchauffer. Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard pour mon service.

-D’accord.

-Ne laisse pas Mikoto mangez trop tôt sinon elle réclamera dans l’après midi.

-Ce n’est plus une enfant, Mai.

-Et s’il te plait, ne sèche pas tes cours de rattrapage! Midori viendra me voir moi pour se plaindre.”

Dans un tourbillon d’énergie, Mai disparut de leur chambre commune pour s’en aller travailler au restaurant. La porte se referma derrière elle et Natsuki se retrouva les bras ballants, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Elle se sentait prise d’une énergie nerveuse, prise du besoin de faire quelque chose n’importe quoi mais sans savoir quoi.

Elle avait vu Shizuru qui déménageait dans le couloir et un instant elle avait été tenté d’aller lui parler. Elle n’avait pas su ce qu’elle voulait lui dire et puis elle avait aperçu ses parents. Elle n’avait pas osé y aller. C’était peut être pour le mieux.

Shizuru avait des sentiments pour elle, ça n’avait jamais vraiment été son amie au fond. Elle ne voyait pas bien ce qu’elle pouvait tenter de sauver de leur relation à partir de là. Pourtant, cela lui faisait mal alors de se rendre compte que le Carnaval avait mis en évidence une chose important : elle tenait à Shizuru. Elle avait toutefois découvert durant la même période que Shizuru -son être cher, sa meilleure amie - l’aimait.

C’était incompatible, n'est-ce pas? Pour que les choses marchent, il fallait que l’une des deux change de sentiments et se mette au niveau de l’autre. C’était peut être pour le mieux que Shizuru termine son lycée et parte de Fuuka. Natsuki se demandait comment les choses se seraient passées si elle avait du la côtoyer l’année prochaine. Gênant probablement.

Elle avait obtenu toutes les réponses aux choses qu'elle cherchait, sa vie revenait sur un bon rail et elle avait déjà commencé à se faire d’autres amies, de vraies amies sans relation ambiguë. C’était mieux ainsi, se convainquit-elle. Elle allait passer les rattrapages pour valider son année, peut être se trouver un petit job, elle réussirait sa terminale et se trouverait une bonne université dans un domaine qui lui plairait.

ça ne l’intéressait guère pour le moment mais peut être tomberait-elle amoureuse le long du chemin.

Tout allait bien, les choses allaient même en s’améliorant.


	2. Ne parlons pas de ce qui ne va pas

“Et tu as dis non?”

Natsuki soupira devant le ton de Mai. 

“Bien sûr que j’ai dis non. Je pensais qu’il savait déjà que je n’étais pas intéressée.

-Vraiment? A chaque fois que je vous vois dans la même pièce, vous avez pourtant exactement la même réaction l’un envers l’autre.

-Certainement pas!

-Je suis désolée Natsuki, mais vous êtes tous les deux le visage rouge, balbutiant et incapable de vous regarder. Je crois que le jour où vous avez du faire ce projet de groupe je n’ai jamais autant ris de ma vie.

-Ce n’est pas drôle Mai! Et ça n’a rien à voir avec des sentiments similaires ou quelque soit la façon dont tu appelles ça! Il traîne toujours autour de moi et surtout quand je finis dans des situations embarrassantes!

-C’est bien de reconnaître que tu te mets dans des situations embarrassantes, sourit Mai.

-Tu es responsable de la plupart de ces situations! 

-Certainement pas!”

Natsuki haussa un sourcil devant le mensonge éhonté de Mai. Elle était d’ailleurs un peu près sûre que c’était des situations voulues, organisées même par Mai. Elle n’avait peut-être pas cherché à les rendre embarrassante mais elle avait clairement semblé vouloir les provoquer probablement pour l’associer à Masashi Takeda. Une aiguille dans le pied depuis des années. Il avait mis plus de 4 ans à lui demander de sortir et Natsuki espérait qu’à présent que les choses étaient clairement établis et que Takeda allait finalement la laisser tranquille. 

“Alors comment se passe les cours?”

Natsuki soupira en jouant avec sa paille.

“Plutôt bien, il me reste encore quelques matières à valider. J’espère que les partiels se passeront bien. Et toi?”

Mai n’avait pas choisi d’aller à l’université après son diplôme de lycée. Elle avait été accepté dans une bonne école de cuisine. Elle finissait son cursus cette année là. Elle passait la moitié de son temps à l’école et l’autre comme apprenti dans un restaurant réputé. Elle n’y faisait pas grand chose mais comme elle le disait si bien, dans ce genre de domaine il fallait commencer petit : éplucher et couper avant de cuir et préparer. 

Rien à voir donc avec le cursus en génie mécanique que Natsuki avait entrepris. Seule femme de son année. 

“Tout est validé et je signe mon contrat la semaine prochaine! Je vais continuer à faire mes preuves et j’espère pouvoir commencer à préparer les entrées!

-Waoh, sourit Natsuki avec une excitation volontairement exagérée.

-J’espérais un peu plus d’enthousiasme mais comme tu ignores à quel point ce milieu est compétitif quand on parle de grande cuisine je t’excuse, répondit Mai avec un ton pète sec que démentait un sourire amusé.

-Je sais ce qu’est un milieu compétitif. Va convaincre 49 garçons que tu es meilleur qu’eux sans qu’ils se sentent humiliés, rétorqua Natsuki en songeant à sa propre promotion.

-Tu as trouvé ton stage?

-Oui à Ayabe dans la préfecture de Kyoto. Dessin technique et plan de nouvelle moto! Je suis déçu qu’il laisse à des designers le soin de son apparence et qu’on soit là "juste là" pour tenter de rendre le véhicule viable, mais c’est déjà ça!

-C’est génial Natsuki! Quand commence ton stage? Je pensais prendre quelques vacances avant d’entamer mon contrat officiel, ça te dirait?

-Kami-sama, le mot vacances me fait rêver, mais non je ne vais pas pouvoir. Je dois commencer le stage à peine mes partiels terminés. Mais ça y est par ta faute, je pense à des plages de sables chauds et à une mer scintillante.

-Rien que pour ça Fuuka me manque, rajouta Mai avec un air rêveur.”

Natsuki acquiesça. Sa dernière année à Gakuen Fuuka avait été… étrange. Elle était devenue une élève modèle, avait profité du beau temps à la plage et avait même eu l’occasion de faire ses preuves dans les compétitions d’athlétisme. Elle était partie faire des séances de shopping, des cinémas ou des restaurants avec des amis -découvert qu’on s’en faisait beaucoup plus facile quand on se montrait plus sympathique et moins grognons. Elle avait écouté les déboires de Mai en amour entre ses séparations et réconciliations avec Yuuichi Tate. 

Elle avait en une année rattrapé tout ce que les adolescents typiques étaient censés vivres. L'année avait donc été étrange, peut-être par sa normalité après tout ce qu’elle avait vécu. Elle avait refusé d’y réfléchir plus en avant. Être accepté à Todai et devoir déménagé à Tokyo avait changé son environnement du tout au tout. Pourtant les choses étaient toujours étranges. 

L’école de Mai se situait aussi à Tokyo. Elles avaient tenté la colocation la première année, mais entre des établissements opposés l’un à l’autre dans la ville et des horaires incompatibles chaque jour, elles avaient vite abandonné pour trouver des chambres sur leur campus respectif. Les choses convenaient alors bien mieux à leur emploi du temps personnel. Quand elles avaient du temps elles se rencontraient dans différents cafés, cherchant à découvrir toutes les différentes pâtisseries que recelaient Tokyo. 

Elles avaient parfois l’impression d'être allées vivre dans un pays différent entre Fuuka et Tokyo.  Tokyo était frénétique, tentaculaire et surpeuplé et Natsuki en venait parfois à regretter le calme de Fuuka. Une fois le First District, les orphans et le Carnaval terminés, Fuuka avait été de paradisiaque. 

“Verras-tu Fujino-san? s’enthousiasma Mai.”

Le nom sortait de nulle part et il paralysa Natsuki. 

Les HiMEs et leurs êtres chers étaient restés un groupe soudé. Après ce qu’elles avaient vécu ou suite à leur culpabilité respective, elles n’avaient été qu’entre-aide. Exception faite de quelques personnes: Shiho qui vivait mal que Yuuichi sorte avec Mai ou Shizuru.

Elles avaient quelques rares nouvelles parfois : Shiho parlait encore à Yuuichi -quoiqu’elle en dise elle n’avait jamais vraiment coupé le cordon- et Shizuru à Reito. Le jeune homme était toutefois parti étudier aux Etats-Unis et on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était dans la liste de contact de Natsuki. Ou qu’il soit du genre à raconter la vie des autres par téléphone à Mai.

Depuis qu’elle avait fini le lycée, Natsuki avait toujours plus ou moins évité de parler - _ et même de penser _ \- à Shizuru Fujino.

“Comment ça? répondit-elle néanmoins avec le plus grand calme possible tentant de masquer son trouble.

-Et bien, elle vient de Kyoto, non?

-Ayabe est à plus d’une heure de Kyoto, Mai! s’exclama-t-elle. Ce serait quand même un hasard de se croiser durant mon stage.

-Se croiser certainement, mais une heure ce n’est pas la mort pour aller prendre un café ou aller manger avec elle. ça fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu?”

Natsuki but une partie de son verre, agacée.

“Pourquoi parlons nous de ça?

-Pourquoi te braques-tu? répliqua Mai du tac-o-tac. Je te pose simplement la question. Vous êtes -étiez?- amies, tu voulais personnellement t’occuper d’elle durant le Carnaval si je me souviens bien, tu ne voulais pas qu’on lui fasse du mal.”

Natsuki sentait le début d’un mal de tête. Elle ne se souvenait plus bien de ce qu’elle avait dit à Mai à l’époque. Elle n’avait pas été tout à fait honnête cependant, ça elle s’en souvenait. Elle avait dit qu’elle était l’être cher de Shizuru, sa meilleure amie et que cette dernière avait été protectrice durant les événements. Trop agressif dans sa protection : Nao, Yukino ou Haruka n’avait jamais contredit cette version des faits. Personne n’avait vraiment voulu trop en reparler et Natsuki en avait profité pour enterrer cette histoire. 

Jamais elle n’avait dit que Shizuru était _son_ être cher ou que cette dernière l’aimait romantiquement. C’était personnel et Shizuru partit, l’histoire avait pris fin. Rien ne servait de ressasser là-dessus. 

Si leur groupe solidaire s’était formé, c’était simplement que les unes les autres avaient eu besoin de retrouver des gens qui savaient et comprenaient. Se rassurer qu’elles n’étaient pas folles mais éviter de parler des événements en eux-même. Personne n’avait jamais forcé qui que ce soit à se joindre à leur retrouvaille ou discussion. Leurs invitations étaient toujours envoyés sur le même groupe de discussion de réseaux sociaux. Shiro et Shizuru avaient simplement refusé de s’y joindre et les choses s’étaient arrêtées là. 

“Je ne me braque pas, répliqua-t-elle.”

Pourtant cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas pris un ton aussi buté. Mai aussi le remarquait et un pli soucieux lui barrait à présent le front. 

“Je ne comprend simplement pas ta réaction. Est-ce que… vous vous êtes disputé avec Fujino-san? Je veux dire à la base je ne savais même pas que vous étiez amies alors j’ai simplement pensé que c’était comme ça qu’était votre relation un peu secrète et exclusive, mais…

-Mai, tais-toi, répondit sobrement Natsuki. On ne s’est pas disputé d’accord. Nous étions différentes. Elle a toujours voulu aider la veuve et l’orphelin et elle m'a vue comme un cas de charité. Elle m’a aidé quand personne d’autre ne le voulait. Alors on s’appréciait forcément un peu, voilà tout. Mais je n’avais plus besoin de sa pitié… on ne s’est plus trouvée d’intérêt ou de point commun. “

_Voilà._ Natsuki ne se sentait pas bien à vendre leur relation de cette manière, mais c’était plus facile ainsi. Une partie d’elle avait aussi rationalisé les choses ainsi, comment autrement pouvait-elle s’expliquer l’affection que Shizuru -si parfaite et accomplie- avait pu lui offrir?

Mai devait sentir que ce n’était pas la vérité, mais cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas fait face à cette Natsuki, celle qui voulait repousser les gens et refusait de répondre à des questions. 

Soudain, elle s'interrogea sur ce qu’il en était vraiment. Elle ne connaissait pas bien l'ex-Kaichou de Fuuka. Elle avait peut être eu une pointe d’admiration pour cette jeune femme belle, intelligente et qui paraissait gentille et un peu taquine. Reito avait de l’affection pour elle, raison pour laquelle les rumeurs sur eux n’avait jamais vraiment cessé. Yuuichi avait fait parti du conseil étudiant et peut-être son petit ami serait-il plus à même de lui parler de Shizuru ou de son amitié avec Natsuki puisque celle-ci semblait réfractaire à le faire. 

“ça arrive, conclut-elle aimablement, même à des gens avec des liens beaucoup plus étroits. Chie et Aoi par exemple, je ne les aurais imaginées l’une sans l’autre. Pourtant la dernière fois que j’ai parlé à Chie, elle ignorait tout de ce qu’était devenu Aoi. 

-Pourrait-on arrêté de parler de ça?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, convint-elle dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. Si on recommandait à la place, je voulais tester leur glace maison.”

.

* * *

“Oui bien sûr, je comprends. … Non, je suis désolée, mon planning a déjà été posé pour les deux prochaines semaines. … Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. ... Et bien je suis désolée, mais il faudra repousser. Moi aussi, ce que je fais est important. … oui… oui… Ecoute ce n’est pas moi qui ait décidé de prendre un emploi loin de… Ok oui, je vais prendre le prochain week end de disponible…. Oui, à bientôt.”

Shizuru raccrocha, le front plissé d’agacement. Elle n’était toujours pas capable de dire “je t’aime” ou de rétorquer avec un simple “moi aussi” lorsqu’il le lui disait. Le doigt de Shizuru tapota son emploi du temps. Son week-end ci était libre, mais l’idée d’aller le rejoindre, de devoir saluer ses parents et de faire semblant que tout allait bien ne la tentait guère. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu quelques jours rien qu’à elle. Ses examens étaient terminés -ils s’étaient bien passés- et son internat dans une petite clinique d’un quartier tranquille de Tokyo se déroulait admirablement bien. Pourtant les choses avaient été éprouvantes. Elle était épuisée par les longues heures de révisions et de travail, pour rentrer dans leur appartement à faire un brin de ménage ou à préparer le repas. Nobuo ressemblait par trop à l’homme japonais du siècle précédent qui considérait que la femme devait tenir la maison et s’occuper des enfants pendant que l’homme travaillait et sortait profiter du monde. 

Il était pourtant heureux de quelques unes des règles de la modernité qui n’attendait plus que l’homme et la femme soient mariés pour vivre ensemble. Qu’elle travaille d’ailleurs ne le gênait guère, c’était toujours une entrée d’argents supplémentaires, tant que ça n’interférait pas avec ses devoirs de dame de maison. 

Bien sûr que ses études en médecine allaient interférer! Et bien sûr qu’il allait devoir se faire à l’idée qu’elle allait bien mieux gagner sa vie que lui!

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de leur dernière dispute à ce sujet. Shizuru avait été prête à craquer et à finalement rompre avec lui. Nobuo avait appelé les parents de Shizuru pour exprimer son incompréhension sur son comportement et un peu de son mécontentement. Comme d’habitude, ses parents avaient pris parti pour son copain. Une femme devait respecter son mari. 

Shizuru s’était retenue de leur rappeler qu’ils n’étaient pas marié -cela évitait qu’ils ne lui demandent quand ils comptaient officialiser tout ça. 

Nobuo devait toujours savoir quand et où elle se trouvait et avoir son avis sur ce qui aurait du être ses propres décisions. L’inverse n’était pas vrai cependant. Lorsqu’il avait trouvé son premier travail loin de Tokyo, il l’avait accepté sans lui en parler, exigeant plus qu’autre chose qu’elle l’accompagne. 

Shizuru y avait mis là ses limites. Il était absolument hors de question de laisser tomber ses études de médecine pour le suivre aveuglément et être aide soignante ou infirmière. Elle avait travaillé trop dure pour s’arrêter là pour la fierté d’un homme. 

Les appels téléphoniques pour vérifier ce qu’elle faisait et où elle était, étaient insupportables. Ses parents s’y étaient mis, convaincus qu’elle serait mieux en mère de famille qu’en médecin.  _ Avait-elle pensé à son couple? _ Pour l’amour de- Oui elle y pensait, elle en cauchemardait tous les jours. 

Elle se souvenait encore de son premier copain à l’université. Un garçon gentil, prévenant. Elle n’était jamais parvenu à l’aimer de la bonne manière. Si elle était hétéro, elle aurait été certainement été la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Ses parents l’avaient trouvé trop doux et rêveur, pas assez maître de maison dominateur, supposait-elle. Parce qu’il l’aidait et accédait facilement aux demandes de Shizuru. Un homme un vrai, selon son père devait être une figure d’autorité et de sécurité. Alors oui Mitsuto n’était rien de tout cela, il pensait qu’un couple se construisait à deux en part égale et qu’un foyer s’entretenait de la même façon. Il était fin, légèrement plus petit que Shizuru et toujours souriant, il n’aurait gagné des bagarres que contre des collégiens et encore, il n’aurait probablement pas tenté de se défendre d’une agression contre lui… Malgré tout, ses parents avaient été heureux qu’elle le ramène _enfin_ quelqu’un. 

C’était Shizuru qui avait rompu. Il avait brisé le coeur du pauvre garçon. Ce n’était pas pour ses parents qui continuaient à lui dire qu’elle méritait mieux mais c’était pour Mitsuto lui-même. Ce jeune homme méritait de trouver quelqu’un qui l’aimerait vraiment, il ne méritait pas de passer sa vie en étant qu’une façade pour son secret honteux. Shizuru s’était trop attachée à lui pour lui faire subir un tel sort. D’ailleurs elle avait vite compris que tous les hommes qu’elle pourrait apprécier finirait par lui faire ressentir la même culpabilité. 

Elle avait abandonné de trouver un faux copains qu’elle pourrait voir comme un ami, cela ne signifierait que des souffrances enfin de compte. 

Elle avait passé plusieurs mois célibataire, pour recevoir régulièrement des appels de ses parents. Quand ils ne lui demandaient pas carrément pourquoi elle était célibataire, ils parlaient des filles de leurs voisins ou collègues, celles de son âge qui venaient d’avoir un enfant ou de l’autre qui s’était mariée alors qu’”elle est une grande avocate”. 

Shizuru savait de qui ils parlaient et elle aurait parié que la grande avocate en question était standardiste dans un cabinet de moyenne réputation -elle avait vérifié. Quant à celles qui avaient des enfants, Shizuru savait qu’au moins une d’entre elle en était à son deuxième enfant, le premier qu’elle avait eu à 14 ans au collège ne ressortait jamais dans leur conversation bizarrement. 

Ce n’était pas grave, Shizuru savait que les parents pouvaient être comme ça. Ils sortaient des événements de leur contexte et s’en servaient parfois pour rabaisser leurs propres enfants ou leur rappeler les choses qu’ils devaient encore faire. Shizuru en avait l’habitude, aucun soucis. 

Sauf qu’à un moment, suite à une réplique cinglante de Shizuru sur le casier de petit délinquant du “merveilleux mari de la fille de la voisine”, sa mère s’était demandée d’où venait ce refus à se mettre avec un gentil garçon. _Y avait-il un problème?_

Shizuru s’était figée soudainement au téléphone. L’idée même que ses parents puissent comprendre, qu’elle puisse ne plus jamais les avoir au téléphone à les entendre vanter les mérites des autres la rendit malade. 

“Non, aucun, avait-elle répondu. C’est juste qu’il y a quelqu’un qui m’intéresse et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réciproque.”

Le mensonge était sorti facilement et une douce chaleur réconfortante l’avait englobé à la joie communicative de sa mère. Elle lui avait donné tous ses bons conseils, elle s’était extasiée d’avoir enfin la chance de jouer son rôle de mère en parlant de son coup de cœur. Chose que Shizuru avait toujours habilement réussi à éviter. Son accent anglais ressortait dans son emportement. Shizuru avait répondu à toutes ses questions sur le comment était-il, que faisait-il. Des larmes coulaient mais elle avait rendu sa mère heureuse, elle avait reçu plus de félicitations et d’encouragement que pour ses études et toutes ses réussites.

Tout était un mensonge bien sûr. Elle était restée vague quant aux études -je ne l’ai pas espionné maman-, sur sa description -cheveux noirs, yeux sombres, en bonne forme, un japonais classique mais avec un petit quelque chose, si elle était amoureuse il y avait _forcément_ un petit quelque chose. 

Trouver une personne correspondante n’avait pas été compliqué, mais Shizuru n’avait pu se résoudre à ce qu’il soit sympathique et qu’elle se mette à l’apprécier parce qu’alors cela aurait été comme avec Mitsuto, elle s’en serait voulu de lui mentir sur ses affections. 

Choisir un homme comme Nobuo lui avait causé beaucoup moins de griefs. C’était un individu imbu de lui-même qui pensait que tout lui était dû parce que son frère aîné avait brillamment réussi et était PDG d’elle ne savait plus quoi. Il se voyait diriger, assisté d’une femme objet qui s’occuperait de gérer le petit personnel, porter ses enfants et juste à être belle. 

La réalité s’était brutalement rappeler à lui quand le frère en question avait vu sa start-up faire faillite et comprit qu’il ne pourrait jamais être le riche numéro 2. Shizuru avait toujours oscillé avec lui entre la soumission qu’il souhaitait et le refus catégorique d’abandonner ses projets de carrière pour devenir sa bonne à tout faire. Une sorte d’équilibre précaire c’était établi. A n’en pas douter, Nobuo savait que Shizuru ne l’aimait pas. Même pour tromper son monde, elle n’était jamais parvenu à le lui dire. Il ignorait ce qu’elle y gagnait à rester à ses côtés alors qu’elle se montrait si indépendante dans tous les autres aspects de sa vie, mais ils y trouvaient chacun son compte. Nobuo avait une magnifique copine qui paradait à son bras et qui partageait son lit, l’intérieur de la maison était tenu bon gré mal gré en parallèle de ces études et ils affichaient aux yeux du monde un couple modèle. Comme il le souhaitait il n’était pas tenu de lui parler, puisqu’il n’avait de toutes les manières pas grand chose à se raconter. Shizuru de son côté avait sa façade et se fichait bien de se servir de lui pour conforter ses parents dans une apparence de vie modèle.  Il gagnait probablement plus dans cet accord non verbal qu’elle ne le faisait elle-même. Mais tant que cela n’empiétait pas sur ses études, le statu-quo pouvait tenir et tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

Sauf que Nobuo avec ses notes tout juste dans la moyenne n’avait pas aussi facilement que cela trouver de travail son diplôme en poche. Shizuru était convaincue que c’était plus par manque de possibilité que par choix qu’il avait accepté ce poste hors de Tokyo. Elle se demandait si le maintien de leur relation tiendrait avec cet éloignement. 

Seule -puisque Nobuo devait se loger autre part pour son travail-, Shizuru ne pouvait continuer à payer leur minuscule appartement dans lequel ils avaient aménagé moins d’un an plus tôt. Nobuo s’était toujours plaint de sa taille, affirmant qu’il méritait mieux. Cela rendait parfois Shizuru folle d’avoir aussi peu de place à partager avec lui, mais sur de nombreux aspects cet appartement était parfait : proche de la clinique, de l’université, en plein cœur de Tokyo, boutiques, transports, marchés, etc. Ils étaient aussi bien isolés, personne n’était venu se plaindre de leur dernière dispute et elle n’entendait même pas le pleurs du nourrissons du dessus malgré ce que prétendait Nobuo. 

Quand Nobuo lui avait dit qu’ils devaient parler deux jours après sa remise de diplôme, Shizuru avait crains qu’il ne veuille lui parler mariage. Un ami de Nobuo avait justement attendu d’être diplômé pour demander la main de sa copine, mais eux s’aimaient vraiment ce qui pouvait peut-être expliqué cet empressement. Heureusement Nobuo n’avait fait que la harceler pour qu’elle le suive au nouvel appartement -plus grand- pour lequel il avait déjà signé la location. Comme s’il n’avait pas douté un instant que Shizuru laisse tout tomber pour l’accompagner. 

Il y avait eu deux semaines de disputes, avant qu’il ne comprenne qu’elle ne céderait pas sur ce point. Les appels de ces parents pour une fois ne l’avaient pas fait flancher. Elle avait juste regarder s’il était possible de transférer ses cours et son internat vers une autre fac plus près de Nobuo, mais cela s’était arrêté là : à de la vérification. Elle ne l'avait pas fait dans l'optique de s’y soumettre non, elle avait une place exceptionnel qu’elle ne comptait pas perdre, mais pour savoir ce qu’elle pourrait répondre dans le cas où Nobuo ou ses parents lui parleraient de cette option. Elle n’avait pas vraiment trouvé de bons arguments. Vu ses notes, son dossier et les avis de ces professeurs, elle trouverait facilement une autre fac ou internat si elle souhaitait vraiment être transféré. Shizuru connaissait sa chance toutefois et elle n’allait pas la sacrifier pour les lubies de Nobuo. 

Mauvais arguments auprès de ses parents qui n’hésiteraient pas à lui dire qu’elle était égoïste alors que le "pauvre" et "malheureux" Nobuo faisait tant d’effort pour leur assurer une bonne vie. 

_Elle avait déjà entendu l’argument_ , _merci bien!_

Alors deux jours de paix, un week-end entier rien que pour elle où elle pourrait éviter de répondre aux appels parce qu’elle était "de service", c’était magique. Elle allait prendre un café, elle irait nagé, faire un peu de shopping, peut-être regarder pour un autre appartement plus dans ses moyens ou aller faire un tour à la banque pour voir si elle pourrait contracter un emprunt. 

Ou simplement dormir. 

Shizuru s’étendit, sentant son dos craqué. Une infirmière l’interpella et Shizuru se releva pour aller voir pour quelle raison on avait besoin d’elle. 


	3. Le début d'une nouvelle vie ?

Natsuki glissa sur une étagère les chemises parfaitement repassée qu’elle sortait de la valise que le service japonais lui avait livré le matin même. Personnellement, elle était arrivée en moto avec le minimum vestimentaire dans un sac à dos, plus son PC et quelques dossiers pour la rédaction de son mémoire. Elle avait loué un petit studio indépendant, adjacent à la propriété d’un couple de petits vieux. Cela ne lui coûtait pas grand chose, lui permettant de ne pas dépenser tout l’argent que lui rapporterait son stage. 

L’avantage de vivre sur le campus est qu’elle ne perdrait pas sa chambre étudiante durant son stage, celui-ci était obligatoire dans son cursus et l’université insistait pour qu’il soit fait autre part qu’à Tokyo pour les sortir de leurs habitudes et leur faire découvrir d’autres façons de faire. C’était encore mieux à l’étranger mais Todai ne fournissait pas forcément d’aide financière et toutes les bourses ne pouvaient pas de le permettre. Natsuki ne voyait pas l’intérêt de partir si une entreprise aussi valorisante était plus proche et moins coûteuse.

Elle accrocha quelques vestes, suspendit ses jeans et pantalons de ville. Ses vêtements rangés, elle observa le frigo. Vide évidemment puisqu’elle était arrivée le matin même. Il n’y avait qu’un pichet de thé glacé généreusement offert et préparé par ses propriétaires. 

Natsuki s’en servit un verre qu’elle but lentement. Elle partit faire quelques courses pour remplir son frigo, et elle planifiait ensuite d'aller faire un tour pour découvrir le quartier.

Un supermarché se situait en contrebas de la rue où elle résidait. Elle y acheta de quoi réaliser des plats simples que Mai était parvenue à lui apprendre. Elle grimaça devant sa facture songeant qu’elle allait devoir éviter de perdre les produits en les oubliant dans son frigo. ça lui arrivait plus souvent qu’elle ne voulait bien l’admettre, préférant souvent prendre la solution de facilité en s’arrêtant à un fast-food. Un comportement qui avait souvent agacée Mai lors de leur brève colocation.

Les bras chargés de deux sacs, elle retourna rapidement à son studio et y remplit frigo et placards avant de ressortir. 

Ayabe n’avait rien à voir avec Tokyo ni avec Fuuka. Loin des côtes, il n’y avait que des champs et des forêts à perte de vue et faciles d’accès pour une promenade ou une randonnée de plusieurs heures. La ville présentait plusieurs filiales de grosses entreprises, notamment dans le secteur de l’automobile. La présence d’un circuit bitumé et de plusieurs pistes de terre étaient utiles pour tester les différents prototypes. 

Natsuki se sentait enthousiaste de commencer son stage. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait convaincre qui que ce soit de lui laisser conduire certains des prototypes. Probablement pas hélas, mais elle pouvait toujours l’espérer. _Serait-ce être intéressé que de tenter de se lier d’amitié spécifiquement avec ceux qui pilotaient ou autorisaient le pilotage des prototypes?_

Natsuki localisa un parc où elle pourrait aller courir, un bar sympa où elle pourrait aller boire une bonne bière le soir, repéra les différents supermarché où faire ses courses et trouva même un garage qui ne semblait pas trop mal si sa moto avait un soucis. 

Son bureau se trouvait voisin à un atelier de montage et de réparation mais elle n’était pas sûr qu’elle serait autorisée à faire réviser sa voiture auprès d’eux. Elle pouvait toujours se renseigner : elle pourrait peut-être y faire monter un nouveau pot d’échappement.

Elle s’arrêta à un café où elle acheta un sandwich et un soda, se perdit près d’une heure dans une magasin de jeu vidéo où elle acheta un nouveau jeu pour sa console portable puis déambula dans une librairie où elle céda aussi sur un ouvrage de science fiction qui la tentait depuis un certain temps. Elle termina l’après midi assise dans l’herbe du parc, appuyé contre un arbre à lire son livre pour ne rentrer qu’à la tombée de la nuit. Elle se prépara un repas succinct de riz et omelette et se coucha avec la ferme intention de se lever tôt pour se laisser amplement le temps de se préparer pour son premier jour. 

Malgré le stress et l’excitation, elle s’endormit facilement à peine la tête posée sur l’oreiller. Un avenir radieux l'attendait le lendemain!

.

* * *

Shizuru papotait avec sa mère. Elles étaient toutes les deux de bonnes humeurs alors qu’elles finissaient de confectionner le repas de ce midi-là.

Entre autre chose, Shizuru avait dû apprendre à confectionner de bons petits plats pour son futur partenaire. Plus jeune, elle avait vu ça comme une corvée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère aîné et son père pouvaient se prélasser et se faire servir. Shizuru avait finalement pris plaisir à l’activité même si elle n’avait pas autant de temps qu’elle l’aurait aimé pour cuisiner au grand dam de Nobuo. 

Ils s’étaient d'ailleurs disputés la veille. Il lui avait reproché de ne pas avoir répondu aussi souvent qu’il le souhaitait au téléphone lorsqu'elle était à Kyoto et lui ici. Qu'elle avait même eu l'audace - _l'affront_!- de lui raccrocher au nez une ou deux fois. Elle s’était échappée de la dispute sous couvert d’aller faire quelques courses et elle lui avait préparé un repas de qualité. Evidemment il s’était plaint qu’elle avait trop dépensé pour le repas -même si elle avait payé de ses deniers et non avec l'argent d'un compte commun -ils n'en avaient pas.

C’était d’ailleurs elle qui payait toujours tout ce qui touchait à l’alimentaire. Il devait certainement bien mieux manger à Tokyo avec elle que seul ici, avait-elle songé. D’un autre côté, il lui aurait probablement reproché la qualité ou sa radinerie si elle avait fait moins. Il déchargeait sa frustration en lui faisant des reproches, ça avait toujours été ainsi. 

Il s’était calmé en fin de soirée, après qu’elle l’ait laissé couché avec elle. Ce qui l'avait énervé elle, parce qu'elle se sentait toujours sale après, _surtout avec Nobuo_. 

Elle n’avait pas couché souvent avec Mitsuto et même si ça avait été gênant, qu’elle n’avait rien apprécié et qu’elle sentait utilisé plutôt qu’autre chose, il avait été doux pour sa première fois et les suivantes. Il ne l’avait jamais pressé à rien. C’était Shizuru qui faisait souvent le premier pas, parce qu’elle pensait pour une raison quelconque qu’elle le lui devait. Elle songeait qu’une copine qui l’aimait aurait couché avec lui plus régulièrement que ce qu’elle lui offrait. 

Nobuo évidemment n’était pas de ce type là, il aimait le sexe et c’était selon ses propres mots une condition _sine qua non_ pour être un couple. Il n’était pas du genre tendre, plutôt du type prendre ce qu’il considérait comme sien. 

Pour se concentrer sur le point positif, il lui évitait les préliminaires malaisant et ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Il finissait biens souvent par s’endormir tout de suite après. Shizuru en profitait alors pour souffler un peu, loin de sa présence étouffante. Elle commençait toujours par une douche trop longue et trop chaude pour se nettoyer de la sensation de ses mains ou de son contact en général. Bien souvent, elle lisait un peu pour tenter de se changer l’esprit et finissait par avaler un cachet pour dormir. 

Nobuo avait posé des questions la première fois qu'il l'avait vu avalé un somnifère alors qu’il pensait encore que Shizuru était vraiment intéressé par lui. Il le pensait peut-être encore, réflexion faite. Ce jour-là, elle lui avait assuré que c’était sa pilule et comme tout ce qui semblait toucher aux prescriptions ou à l’hygiène féminine, il n’avait pas voulu en savoir plus. Les cachets blancs et la pilule étaient pourtant différents pour un œil un tant soit peu attentif. Shizuru avait l’habitude de manipuler des médicaments, elle les mettait donc en vrac dans un pilulier ce qui lui permettait de prendre chaque jour ce qu’elle souhaitait sans que Nobuo ne vienne y fourrer son nez. 

Il s’était réveillé le lendemain pour découvrir Shizuru presque fini d’être habillée et un petit déjeuner qui l’attendait. Elle lui avait servi un café chaud aussitôt et elle s’était assurée qu’il avait tout ce qu’il lui fallait avant de se retirer dans la salle de bain pour finir de se coiffer et de se maquiller. Quand elle l'avait quitté pour lui laisser prendre une douche, elle s'était aussitôt atteler à lui sortir un costume et repasser la chemise qu’il allait porter. Son plus beau costume car il voulait toujours impressionner les parents de Shizuru chez qui ils allaient déjeuner ce midi-là. 

Nobuo les aimait bien et c’était clairement réciproque. Il appréciait aussi énormément Tetsuya, le frère de Shizuru, qui avait épousé une femme appelée Miwa. Une femme qui ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l’autre. Ils avaient un fils de deux ans et Miwa attendait déjà leur deuxième garçon. 

Ils étaient donc tous là ce midi-là. Nobuo, Tetsuya et Nomura -son père- parlaient forts, se partageant une bonne bouteille que Nobuo lui avait demandé d’acheter. Miwa, le ventre gonflé, était aussi de corvée de cuisine. Elle s’occupait de couper des légumes silencieusement. Shizuru et Erika -sa mère- papotaient entre elles sans avoir l’impression d’une tierce personne dans la cuisine. Parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi sa mère, une belle blonde originaire d'Angleterre, avait troqué sa vie d’origine pour Nomura et le japon. Elle se demandait ce qu’aurait été sa vie dans cet autre pays. Certainement différente. 

“Erika-san, s’exprima Miwa, votre petit fils donne des coups de pied. Voulez-vous le sentir?”

Erika s’essuya les mains avec empressement pour tâtonner le ventre gonflé de sa belle-fille.

“Shizuru-san?”

Shizuru imita sa mère, plus parce qu’on s’attendait à ce qu’elle le fasse que pour le plaisir. Elle sentit les mouvements du fœtus sous la peau et son haut. 

“N’est-ce pas merveilleux, Shizuru? chuchota Erika d’un ton révérencieux.”

Devant les deux paires d’yeux qui l'observait, Shizuru acquiesça.

“Si tu étais enceinte, ton fils pourrait jouer avec ses cousins. La différence d’âge ne serait pas importante, ajouta Erika.

-Maman, prévint-elle tendue.

-Shizuru, tu as l’âge! La fille de Ueda-san, tu sais la voisine, elle a un an de moins que toi et elle est enceinte!”

Shizuru se recula, enleva le tablier qu’elle portait pour éviter de salir son kimono et le jeta sur le côté. Elles avaient eu une discussion intéressante avant que sa mère en revienne à ça. Il semblait que lorsqu’elle donnait une partie de ce que ses parents voulaient, ils en voulaient simplement plus encore. 

“Maman, les plats sont prêts, allons les servir. Ne faisons pas attendre les garçons.”

Sa mère sembla déçue mais acquiesça et s’empara d’un premier plateau. Shizuru et Miwa l’imitèrent. 

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Shizuru remarqua que les hommes s’étaient calmés. Son frère était debout, derrière la chaise de leur père. Les deux affichaient un grand sourire. Nobuo se tenait sur le côté et face à elle. A l’horreur de Shizuru, il tenait devant lui un écrin avec une bague. Il n’avait pas mis de genoux à terre, mais la demande n’en restait pas moins clair.

Miwa eut un petit couinement de surprise alors qu’Erika répétait en boucle un “oh mon dieu” bien anglais et plein d’une excitation non contenue.

“Fujino Shizuru, entonna Nobuo d’une voix suave, épouse-moi?”

Bien habillé, le visage avenant, Shizuru aurait pu comprendre pourquoi certaines femmes le trouvaient attirant. Elle s’entendit répondre oui. Miwa lui enleva le plat qu'elle tenait toujours et Shizuru se laissa passer la bague au doigt, parce qu’après tout, elle était comme ses parents. 

Elle faisait ce qu’on attendait d’elle.


	4. Tous les hommes sont différents

Natsuki adorait son stage. 

Depuis 4 mois où elle y était, elle dessinait des pièces, calculait des puissances, étudiait les résistances et frottement, proposait des solutions quand un soucis mécanique se présentait. Elle visitait l’atelier et parlait avec les mécanos. La seule chose qui l’agaçait était les designers. Ils semblaient convaincus que tout le mérite d’une bonne moto venait d’eux. 

La moindre modification demandait des débats acharnés pour leur expliquer que _non il ne changeait pas leur plan pour le plaisir, mais pour rendre la moto fonctionnelle et garder sa puissance_. 

Si elle s’entendait bien avec la plupart des membres de l’entreprise, là encore les designers ternissaient son expérience. Personnellement, elle les avait appelé réciproquement "trou d’cul" et "trucmuche". Quand ils ne venaient pas l’emmerder, ils se vantaient ou cherchaient à la draguer. Il n’y en avait pas un pour rattraper l’autre. C’étaient deux beaux enfoirés. Elle savait que l’un des deux avait au moins couché avec la secrétaire du chef de direction. Pourtant _trou d’cul_ était marié et _trucmuche_ fiancé. Les deux gus’ s’étaient bien trouvé. Avec les autres employés -les hommes en fait- trucmuche et trou d’cul s’entendaient beaucoup mieux. 

Elle soupira quand justement trucmuche se balada dans l’open space où elle travaillait. 

“Qu’est ce que tu veux? lança-t-elle agressivement, tendue à sa simple vue.

-Ne soit pas comme ça Kuga, je viens juste dire bonjour. 

-C’est fait, répondit-elle, tu peux t’en aller. 

-Tu devrais te montrer plus polie Kuga. Tu n’aurais pas envie que ce soit notifié dans tes commentaires de stage.

-Et je suis sûre que ta fiancée ne voudrait pas apprendre que tu t’es tapé la secrétaire.”

Un rictus mauvais lui déforma le visage avant qu’il ne retrouve un sourire.

“Je doute qu’elle croit la parole d’une fille qui passe son temps à séduire les mecs de sa boite plutôt que son nouveau fiancé. Mais je retiens la menace Kuga.

-Moi je me demande surtout comment une pauvre fille a pu finir avec toi.

-Je suis bon au pieux, si tu veux vérifier par toi même, lui proposa-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.”

Natsuki se pencha en arrière avec un air de dégoût.

“Franchement, je préférerais me faire bonne soeur. 

-Plutôt lesbienne, hein? Je m'en doutais un peu.

-Tu n’es vraiment qu’un gros con, répliqua-t-elle froidement, mais tu sais quoi. Tu n’as qu’à voir ça comme ça: je préférerais effectivement devenir lesbienne et me faire ta fiancée que toi. 

-Je pourrais toujours m’arranger pour un plan à 3, j’en suis sûr, s'exclama-t-il sans se démonter.”

Des collègues revenaient de leur pause café, trucmuche se redressa et recula de quelques pas.

“Désolé Kuga, mais tes plans ne vont toujours pas. Faut revoir, on touche pas au design du réservoir.”

Il s’éloigna en tapant la main d’un collègue et Natsuki secoua la tête devant cet idiot. Elle n’allait pas se battre avec cet abruti alors qu’il lui restait deux mois de stage mais s’il faisait mine d’aller se plaindre d’elle auprès de son tuteur de stage et que cela affectait ses notes ou son cursus, Natsuki n’hésiterait pas à rapporter les enregistrements audio de leur conversation à leur patron voir même à la fiancée. Elle avait pris l’habitude depuis un bon mois de lancer l’enregistrement dès que l’un ou l’autre des designers pointaient le bout de son nez. Il commençait à collectionner une belle quantité de conversation misogyne et sexiste, ainsi que pas mal de critiques sur leur patron et parfois quelques uns de leurs collègues quand ils venaient parler avec trop peu de discrétion aux voisins d’open space de Natsuki. 

C’était toujours mieux de ne pas faire de vague dans un stage qui pouvait être déterminant pour la suite de ses études et carrières, mais elle n’hésiterait pas à surfer sur celles de ces deux losers s’ils lui cherchaient des noises. 

.

* * *

Elle avait reçu des félicitations quand elle était revenue de son week-end. Quelques couinements d’excitations de ses collègues féminines assez semblables à ceux de Miwa et de sa mère. Ses collègues masculins disaient simplement qu’ils regrettaient de ne pas l’avoir rencontré avant le gars chanceux.

Shizuru rigolait de bon cœur et s’extasiait de sa bague avec eux. Pourtant ni la bague, ni le mariage à venir ne méritait de s'y attarder.

Deux mois qu’on lui demandait s’ils avaient fixé la date du mariage, si elle avait choisi son témoin ou quelle genre de thème elle allait avoir. _Il fallait un thème, vraiment?_

Cela la rendait folle et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir enlever sa bague chaque jour au travail, qu’ils ne découvrent jamais qu’elle s’était fiancée. _Et non, elle n’avait rien réfléchi ou préparé pour le dit mariage._ Erika s’était lancée dans des préparatifs et parlaient régulièrement au téléphone avec la mère de Nobuo. Une femme qui se mêlait très bien à celles de sa famille: femme de maison serviable et douce, obéissante à son mari.

_Finirait-elle par devenir comme elles?_ _Abandonnerait-elle sa carrière pour élever un garçon qui ressemblerait à Nobuo?_

Non, non elle se le refusait… Mais au collège ne s'était-elle pas promis de ne jamais devenir comme sa mère, de se marier avec un homme gentil qui la verrait comme son égal? Puis ne s'était-elle pas juré de ne jamais céder et de sortir avec quelqu’un qu’elle aimerait: une femme en l'occurrence? Et finalement… où en était-elle arrivée aujourd'hui?

Qui savait ce qu’elle ferait encore pour obtenir l’approbation de ses parents...

“C’est très bien Fujino-san. Tu as parfaitement réaliser toutes les procédures aujourd’hui, et les patients te font confiance. Tu seras un excellent médecin.

-Merci, sensei.

-Allez rentre chez toi. Tu as dépassé tes horaires depuis longtemps.”

Shizuru le salua et se rendit au vestiaire, troquer sa blouse et sa tenue bleu contre un jean et un vieux sweat. Elle profitait de l’absence de Nobuo pour porter des vêtements confortables après une aussi longue journée de travail. Elle ôta ses lentilles qui commençaient à lui faire mal aux yeux et glissa une paire de lunette à épaisse monture. 

La nuit était fraîche, mais un t-shirt aurait suffit. Mais elle était fatiguée et son sweat avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Elle se dirigea directement vers son appartement et monta rapidement les volées de marche jusqu’à sa porte avant de s’y arrêter, surprise.

“Tetsuya. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Hé Shiz'.”

Elle vint aider son grand frère à se relever. 

“Tu es saoul.

-Non, j’ai juste bu un tout petit peu.”

Il rapprochait son pouce de son index.

“Tout petit peu.”

Shizuru soupira et le fit entrer dans l’appartement le laissant tomber sur le canapé.

“Qu’est-ce qui se passe Tetsuya?”

Elle oubliait que son frère lui ressemblait parfois. Lui aussi avait toujours cherché l’approbation de leurs parents. Il avait simplement cédé sur d’autres choses. Petit Tetsuya avait rêvé d’être photographe. Il avait d'abord eu un de ses appareils photo jetable puis il avait emprunté le numérique de leur parents. Il avait 10 ans de plus que Shizuru, la plupart des photos d’elle bébé et enfant venait de lui. C’était un monde de réconfort pour Tetsuya que de tenir un appareil photo. Il avait annoncé vouloir en faire son métier à 15 ans au moment de choisir son lycée, il avait l’œil pour l’éclairage et cadrer. Ses photo étaient toujours superbes, mais pour leur parent ce n’était pas un métier, seulement un hobby. Il devait faire quelque chose de plus concret. Pourquoi pas médecine, avaient-ils dit durant un déjeuner. Shizuru avait 5 ans alors et elle avait tonné qu'elle, elle serait un docteur une fois grande. Tetsuya qui avait parfois du mal en cours n’avait trop rien dit. 

Il avait échoué à devenir médecin et il n’avait pas tenu d’appareil photo depuis longtemps. Il était devenu employé de bureau et Shizuru ne savait jamais vraiment ce qu’il faisait. Il refusait d’en parler, elle savait juste qu’il n’aimait pas son métier. 

Miwa était sa copine du lycée. Il l’avait épousé par amour et peut-être parce que ses parents avaient façonné ses préférences et sa façon de se voir en couple. Malgré tout, Tetsuya aimait sa femme -douce et sensible- qui ne lui faisait jamais aucun reproche ou remarque. Il adorait son fils et s’impatientait de l’arrivé du second. Parfois cependant, il vivait mal sa vie professionnel. La pression de ses parents, les remarques involontaires, il avait l’impression d’être un minable. Il restait trop effrayé de quitter son travail pour se lancer dans quelques choses qu’il aimerait parce qu’il avait besoin de l’argent pour s’occuper de sa famille. 

“Rien… je... “

Shizuru se laissa tomber à côté de lui, enroulant son bras autour de son frère aîné qui se blottit contre elle comme un enfant. 

“Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, avoua-t-il. Comment je vais pouvoir payer toutes les traites de la maison et m’occuper de ma femme et de mes deux garçons. Comment?

-Tu sais, Miwa n’est pas bête. Elle pourrait peut être t’aider, trouver un travail.

-Les garçons…

-Il y a plein de femmes qui travaillent malgré leurs enfants, rappela-t-elle de la même façon qu'elle se le répétait inlassablement elle-même pour son futur-elle en devenir. 

-ça coûte de l’argent pour les faire garder. 

-Moins que ce que Miwa gagnerait, contra-t-elle. Et puis tu vis pas loin des parents, demande à maman de les garder. 

-Pour entendre papa dire que maman s’occupait de nous sans aide et qu’il subvenait seul au besoin de la famille, non merci, se plaignit-il.

-Tetsuya… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Mais tu as ta famille maintenant, la tienne à toi, maman se ferait une joie de s’occuper de tes garçons et ça vous aiderait financièrement si Miwa travaillait. 

-Je ne veux pas m’entendre dire que je suis un minable.

-Tu n’es pas un minable Tetsuya. Tu es mon grand frère, tu es un époux génial et je ne parle même pas de tes qualités de père!

-Mais je suis nul comme fils. Alors que regarde toi, médecin, jeune fiancée et…

-Tetsuya, l’interrompit-elle. Je n’ai pas fini mes études et je ne suis pas encore mariée, ni encore mère. Pour les parents, c’est moi la ratée de la famille.

-Il suffit d’attendre quelques années, sourit-il.”

Shizuru ébouriffa les courts cheveux en bataille de son frère, se sentant coupable de ne pas se montrer honnête envers lui. Elle avait toujours cette certitude tenace que si la vérité sortait, Tetsuya devrait choisir son camp et qu’il prendrait le partie pris des parents. Il ne lui resterait plus personne alors…

“Tu as fait 6h de route…

-Ouais.

-Tu ne travailles pas demain?

-Je ne suis pas stupide, petite sœur.

_ -Je  _ travaille demain. Service de nuit, sourit-elle. On pourra aller manger demain dans la journée.

-Ce serait sympa. 

-Tu veux mettre un film?

-Ouais, on pourrait finir les Star Wars.

-Je ne sais pas pour les finir mais on pourrait en mettre un oui. Tu t’en occupes, je vais nous faire quelque chose à manger.

-Attend, attend, je peux t’aider. Je peux… Laisse moi m’en occuper d’accord?”

Shizuru se retourna amusée.

“Tu sais cuisiner?

-Miwa m’a montré quelques trucs. D’après elle, je ne suis pas trop mauvais. 

-Voyez vous ça, rit-elle.”

Elle fit quelques pas de côté, une main tendue vers sa petite cuisine. 

“A vous l’honneur Maitre Tetsuya. Auriez vous besoin d’une assistante?”

Tetsuya l’attira à lui et lui déposa un baiser bâclé sur le haut de la tête.

“J’ai toujours adoré avoir ma petite sœur comme mon associé, mais je pense qu’elle a besoin d’une bonne douche et de se mettre en pyjama pendant que  _ je  _ nous prépare le meilleur dîner de tout les temps.

-J’aime ce plan. Appelle moi si tu as besoin d’aide.”

Elle passa dans la chambre récupérer un short et un t-shirt large dans un coton doux avant de s’engouffrer dans la salle de bain et de commencer à faire chauffer l’eau. Elle sentit ses muscles se délasser sous la chaleur et se sentit incroyablement heureuse à la possibilité de passer une journée avec Tetsuya, ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps depuis qu’ils avaient eu l’occasion de n’être que tous les deux. 

Les cheveux regroupés en un chignon bâclé, lunettes sur le nez et pyjama confortable, elle trouva la table mise et un plat simple mais pas trop mal préparé. Kami-sama tous les hommes n’étaient pas comme Nobuo. Son frère aurait pu brûler le repas, ça n’aurait pas été grave, au moins il essayait, c’était le plus important.

Le film de Star Wars n’attendait plus qu’à être lancé. Shizuru n’osa pas dire qu’elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que racontait le précédent film, elle profitait simplement de cette chaleureuse soirée, convaincue que c’était ça que devait ressentir une famille aimante. 


	5. Se retrouver ?

Toute l’équipe se mit à applaudir alors que la moto réalisait un excellent temps -meilleur qu’escompté- aux essais. Le prototype était splendide et prêt à être présenté au prochain salon. Natsuki avait déjà son billet visiteur, puisqu’elle aurait fini son stage d’ici là. L’idée qu’elle ait pu participer à ce projet la rendait fébrile. Elle savait déjà qu’elle allait se répéter en boucle auprès de chaque personne qui lui demanderait comment ça allait ou comment son stage s'était déroulé : elle parlerait moto, de l’équipe, de sa participation, de la mécanique, du moteur, de sa puissance et…

Natsuki sourit à la tape amicale de son tuteur de stage sur son épaule. Leur directeur d’agence fini d’applaudir avec entrain avant de réclamer le silence. 

“Nous avons mené à bien un projet exceptionnel, déclama-t-il avec fierté. Nous avons déjà signé un contrat pour la production et la vente de notre machine l’année prochaine. Vous savez comment on fête ce genre de contrat, sourit-il. Je vous rappelle donc encore une fois que je vous attend ce soir pour fêter ça. Votre petite famille est la bienvenue évidemment. Iwahara-san ramène nous donc ta fiancée qu’on la rencontre.

-Elle sera là chef! tonna-t-il avec un sourire supérieur.”

Natsuki se renfrogna face à trucmuche. Son collègue n’avait vraiment peur de rien. Trou d’cul était comme ça aussi. Ils se comportaient comme des enfoirés avec une partie de leurs collègues (pas avec tous cependant, ceux qui pouvaient leur valoir des blâmes par exemple était exempt de ce genre de comportement) mais il ne semblait pas craindre que leur conjointe ne l’apprenne et qu'un collège ne vienne raconter le vrai visage des designers. 

Natsuki ne dirait rien, elle ne risquerait pas des embrouilles pour son stage pour prévenir les femmes suffisamment stupides pour les voir comme de bons partenaires. _Pourtant ils auraient bien mérité que des petits tracas leur arrivent._

“Allez, rentrez chez vous. On se retrouve ce soir, rit leur patron en tapant dans ses mains. ”

Le personnel s’éparpilla, heureux d’avoir leur après-midi de libre. Natsuki s’arrêta pour faire un point avec son tuteur. Son stage se terminait la semaine prochaine. Il était très content d’elle, il n’avait que de bonne chose à dire et cela lui fit incroyablement plaisir.

“Nous referons un point avant ton départ, mais je peux déjà te dire sans risquer de me tromper que nous serions heureux d’avoir ton CV quand tu auras fini ton cursus. Allez profite de ton après midi. On se revoit ce soir.”

Natsuki retourna récupérer sa moto et retourna chez elle. Elle se changea rapidement en short et t-shirt de sport pour aller courir dans le parc. Après une heure, à transpirer sous le soleil, elle ralentit son rythme pour passer à une marche tranquille. Les muscles des cuisses tiraient et elle fit plusieurs étirements, foudroyant du regard quelques lycéens qui l’observaient d’un banc. ça faisait du bien, Natsuki adorait son stage mais elle aimait faire de l’exercice physique. Durant ces 6 mois, elle n’avait finalement pas pris le temps de courir aussi souvent qu’elle l’aurait désiré. 

ça méritait une récompense, d’un bon pas, elle se dirigea vers un magasin de glace qu’elle avait repéré au bord du lac aménagé. Elle s’y dirigea à petite foulée, commandant deux boules vanille qu’elle dévora plutôt qu’autre chose. Le sucre était une véritable drogue, songea-t-elle en léchant les traînées crémeuses qui avaient coulé sur ses doigts. Elle remarqua que les mêmes lycéens qui l'avaient scruter durant ses étirements, ils la huaient et sifflaient en passant. Avec un soupir, Natsuki leur fit un doigt d’honneur et sortit du parc. Ils n'allaient pas ternir sa bonne humeur,mais vraiment, elle n'était pas mécontente quitter la population d'Ayeba. Elle jeta un coup d’oeil à sa montre constatant qu’elle avait amplement le temps de jouer -peut-être même finir son jeu vidéo acheté 6 mois plus tôt- avant de se préparer pour ce soir là. 

Elle espérait que toute l’entreprise réunie et la présence de leur femme, contraindraient les deux enfoirés de ne pas venir l’emmerder. 

On avait demandé aux employés de venir bien habillé et Natsuki n’allait pas porter de robe, elle n’avait pas de kimono, mais elle avait emmené avec elle un très beau costume bleu marine et une belle chemise blanche. ça faisait habillé et Natsuki se trouvait classe avec. Elle fit même un effort avec des talons qui allaient certainement lui donner mal au pied avant la fin de la soirée et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Satisfaite de son apparence et adressant un dernier sourire de travers à son reflet, elle descendit attendre le taxi qu’elle avait commandé. 

Elle arriva 5 minutes avant l’heure dite à un joli restaurant au cœur de la ville. Une partie des employés était déjà là à discuter. Si quelques uns observèrent sa tenue, aucun n’en dit rien. Elle reçut même quelques compliments. Mais après tout, les critiques étaient plus facilement faites par derrière. Elle saluait ses collègues mais était incapable de se souvenir le nom de leur femme, il y avait là beaucoup trop de nouveaux visages. Quelques unes avaient presque son âge, mais une seule avait une discussion intéressante. Natsuki l’avait d’ailleurs croisé plusieurs fois. Elle s’appelait Urashima Kaora et tenait la librairie près de chez elle. Elles parlèrent livres -surtout des fictions- pendant la plupart de l'apéritif, d’autres invités arrivant petit à petit. 

On leur indiqua finalement qu’il était temps de se mettre à table et Kaora lui demanda si elle souhaitait s’asseoir avec son mari et elle. Les tables n’étaient pas nominatives et elle n’avait pas vraiment prévu de s’asseoir avec qui que ce soit, alors Natsuki accepta avec un véritable plaisir. Elle découvrit cependant que le mari de Kaora était _trou d’cul_ -Urashima de son nom- et Natsuki ne comprit pas comment une femme d’apparence si sympathique pouvait vivre avec un tel crétin. 

Il s’avéra étonnement doux, poli et incroyable gentil en présence de sa femme. Natsuki ne voyait pourtant pas de fausseté dans ses paroles ou gestes et elle en vint à se demander quand est-ce qu’il mentait? Est-ce qu’il pouvait être un abruti au travail mais être aussi un mari aimant et attentionné? N’était-ce pas incompatible ? Ne faisait-il pas preuve de duplicité? Il avait dû voir son interrogation et l’inquiétude de sa femme au regard soutenu de Natsuki, ses yeux semblaient suppliés... non ils semblaient tenir comme des excuses ou… Natsuki n’avait jamais été bonne à lire les gens mais il essayait a priori de communiquer quelque chose et elle se rappela qu’elle s’était promis de ne rien dire ou faire qui puisse nuire à ses relations de travail et à son stage. Elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment Kaora ou leur couple pour se permettre d’intervenir. Alors Natsuki se détourna du mari et se remit à discuter avec la femme. 

Les entrées commençait à être servies quand il leva la main.

“Iwahara-san, venez vous asseoir avec nous.”

Natsuki se sentit tendue rien qu’au nom. A sa surprise Kaora aussi parut désapprouver l’appel. Natsuki refusa de se retourner ou de reconnaître sa présence alors qu’Iwahara tirait une chaise pour s’asseoir à côté d'Urashima. Natsuki soupira espérant que trucmuche aussi serait sur son meilleur comportement. La chaise voisine à trucmuche fut tiré à son tour -p _as de galanterie de sa part, quelle surprise!_ \- et sa fiancée s’y assit, ne laissant qu’une place libre entre elles deux. 

“Enchantée, entonna aussitôt Kaora loquace et enthousiaste de se présenter.”

La présentation était bien évidemment pour la fiancée car trucmuche discutait déjà avec le mari de Kaora après une vague salutation à cette dernière et une ignorance volontaire de Natsuki. 

“Shizuru Fujino, le plaisir est pour moi.”

Natsuki se sentit soudain presque tétanisée alors qu’elle se retournait enfin pour découvrir son être cher après 5 ans. 

.

* * *

“C’est important pour moi, je ne te demande pas grand chose.”

Elle l’avait senti tendu, comme sur le fil du rasoir. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il devait se montrer aussi énervé alors que son entreprise avait terminé un projet. C’était Urashima qui avait commencé le projet bien avant son arrivé, mais Nobuo avait quand même apporté sa contribution, sa _petite_ contribution certes. Elle avait senti chez Nobuo une pointe de jalousie envers Urashima ce qui était irrationnel : son collègue travaillait depuis 10 ans dans l’entreprise, mais Nobuo voulait toujours plus que ce qu’il avait déjà. 

“J’ai rencontré sa femme, elle l’ouvre tout le temps et n’est pas très joli, lui avait-il dit une fois.”

Elle était un peu près sûre que s’il insistait tant, c’était pour montrer à son collègue qu’au moins sa fiancée était plus jolie, qu’il avait été meilleur de ce côté là. Et si c’était agaçant au possible, Shizuru avait cédé. Elle repérait de mieux en mieux les batailles à mener et celle où ne pas perdre d’énergie. Le premier repas avec ses collègues n’était pas la mer à boire au fond. Nobuo allait se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Le dîner était programmé un jeudi soir et Shizuru avait réussi à prendre son jeudi et vendredi. Elle avait pris son billet de train et informé Nobuo qu’elle serait probablement juste niveau timing par rapport à l’heure du repas. 

“Je ne veux pas qu’on soit remarqué, s’était-il plaint. Soit à l'heure.

-Nobuo j’ai changé tout mon emploi du temps pour toi. Je serai là mais avec peut-être un peu de retard.”

Et elle avait raccroché et refusé de répondre à ses autres appels. 

Elle avait pris une valise cabine et y avait glissé kimono, sandale, sac, maquillage et fer à friser -ça y rentrait à peine. Elle était allée à la clinique avec sa valise, avait fait son service avant de se changer rapidement dans un jean blanc et un chandail rouge. Lunette de soleil sur le nez et valise à la main, elle était allée droit à la gare. Elle l’attrapa 5 minutes avant le départ et se laissa tomber à son siège. Elle avait emmené un magazine à feuilleter mais elle s’endormit au premier roulis du train. 

C’est l'hôtesse de bord qui la réveilla. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder sa montre. Le train arrivait à Kyoto, il était à l’heure ce qui lui permettrait d’attraper son second train pour Ayeba. Elle se sentait un peu mieux après ce petit somme et remerciant l’hôtesse, elle attrapa la valise et se précipita vers son prochain quai. Ce train-là fut de plus courte durée. 

Nobuo l’attendait à la gare dans sa nouvelle voiture. Shizuru n’avait pas à se demander pourquoi il ne pouvait pas participer financièrement aux billets de train qu’elle devait prendre pour venir le voir. A l’inverse Nobuo ne faisait aucun effort pour venir à Tokyo. Cela l’agaçait, elle était juste question finance et Nobuo le savait. Elle était sûre qu’il attendait qu’elle lui réclame de l’argent, une manière comme une autre de lui rappeler qu’il gagnait plus qu’elle - _ pour le moment _ . Shizuru n’allait certainement pas lui faire se plaisir. Elle se débrouillait avec la situation et elle n’allait pas s’en plaindre, Nobuo pourrait se proposer de revenir à Tokyo alors que Shizuru s’était faite à l’idée de vivre tranquillement de son côté. 

Ils allaient se marier… elle se demandait encore comment cela s’organiserait. Elle espérait que Nobuo avait bien compris que mariage ou non, Shizuru ne laisserait pas tomber ses études et ne déménagerait pas tant que ce n’était pas fini. ça promettait encore quelques années de séparation sauf si Nobuo trouvait un travail à Tokyo. C’était comme le meilleur des scénarios que Shizuru pouvait espérer. La bague au doigt pour rendre ses parents heureux et un mari qu’un week-end par mois. Un bon accord pour elle, elle était prête à y laisser une partie de ses économies. 

Nobuo était de bon humeur à son arrivé. Le directeur s’était personnellement adressé à lui lors de l’essai ce matin là. Il voulait rencontrer sa fiancée et il s’attendait à ce qu’elle se montre pour impressionner. Son directeur était un homme traditionnel, qu’elle se comporte en conséquence. Et qu’elle se dépêche pour ne pas être en retard. 

Shizuru prit une douche de moins de 5 minutes pour se nettoyer de l'odeur et la sueur de son trajet en train, avant de s’atteler à se coiffer, un chignon et quelques mèches qu’elle modela en de jolies boucles. Elle revêtit son kimono, fit son maquillage, avant de se chausser et d’attraper son sac.

Nobuo en costume-cravate l’attendait dans le son salon, impatient.

“Bien, c’est parfait, constata-t-il -le summum du compliment dans sa bouche. Allons-y nous sommes en retard.”

Quand ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, il était déjà bondé. Nobuo, une main dans le bas de son dos la mena de collègues en collègues devenant affables et souriant. Ils reçurent des félicitations pour leur engagement. Le directeur félicita Nobuo de son choix comme si Shizuru n’était qu’un bijou à exposer. Elle se retint la moindre réplique, restant souriante et ne parlant que pour répondre à des questions. Nobuo la félicita doucement de son bon comportement, son propre sourire vacilla mais se maintint néanmoins. Ce n’était qu’une soirée et un petit déjeuner. Nobuo travaillait le lendemain et Shizuru repartirait avant qu’il ne rentre. 

Sa prise se fit un peu plus ferme -signe de son agacement et sa déconvenue- quand le directeur s'excusa pour s'en aller voir d'autres employés sans proposer à Nobuo de partager sa table. Shizuru n'eut aucun mal à imaginer ce que Nobuo pensait : le directeur le prenait de haut, ils n'étaient pas assez bien pour lui. Il lui suffirait de quelques heures pour se trouver des excuses et reprocher ce camouflet à Shizuru. 

“Iwahara-san, venez vous asseoir avec nous.”

Nobuo tourna son regard vers la table dont provenait l'appel. Avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur et un rapide regard vers son supérieur déjà passé à autre chose, il la poussa dans cette direction.

“Mon  _ collègue _ , cracha-t-il en guise d’explication.”

Urashima semblait sincèrement heureux de voir Nobuo contrairement à la façade de son fiancé qui ne rêvait que d’une chose prendre sa place de  _ designer senior  _ -ou quelque chose du même goût. C’était l’homme qu’il voulait rendre jaloux même s’il ne l’avait dit qu’à mots couverts. 

Il était à table avec deux jeunes femmes dont une qui lui tournait le dos. Celle qui lui faisait face cependant avait un visage rond mais souriant qui lui donnait un air abordable et sympathique. Si c’était elle la femme d’Urashima, Nobuo l’avait durement jugé. Elle était plutôt mignonne. 

Nobuo alla s’asseoir rapidement à côté d’Urashima et commença à lui parler, Shizuru tira la chaise voisine à la sienne quand la femme d’Urashima se présenta. 

“Shizuru Fujino, le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-elle en retour.”

Alors qu’elle souriait amicalement à la jeune femme son regard attrapa finalement le visage de sa voisine. Son cœur cessa de battre avant de repartir dans staccato rapide. Sa gorge se sentait soudainement sèche.

Comme elle faisait face à un étrange silence entre les deux femme et qu’Urashima n’avait pas eu le temps de se présenter lui-même, Kaora présenta son mari puis “Kuga-san”. Le silence persista encore quelques instants puis Shizuru se permit finalement de cligner des yeux et de cesser de fixer le regard d’un vert intense de la jeune femme.

“Salut Natsuki.

-Shizuru.

-ça fait longtemps, dit-elle diplomatiquement.

-Oh vous vous connaissez? intervint Kaora.”

Shizuru remarqua qu’elles avaient l’attention de Nobuo. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

“Oui du lycée, s'entendit-elle répondre.

-Du collège, corrigea Natsuki en aparté bien que suffisamment fort pour que la table l’entende. 

-Où avez-vous étudié? s'enquit Kaora intéressée.

-A l’Académie de Fuuka, annonça simplement Natsuki.

-N’est-ce pas l’une des meilleurs écoles du Japon? s’étonna Kaora.”

Du coin de l’oeil, Shizuru voyait Nobuo s'agacer, cherchant visiblement à trouver une façon d’éloigner la conversation sur les mérites de Shizuru. Ou de Natsuki. Voir des deux à bien y penser.

“Oui, ajouta Urashima en se mêlant à leur conversation. Kuga, je comprend mieux comment tu as fini à Todai!

-Tu es à Todai? s’exclama Shizuru surprise.

-Oui en génie mécanique, pourquoi?”

Natsuki semblait s’attendre à être taquiner ou à recevoir une remarque désobligeante. Shizuru jeta un bref coup d’oeil à Nobuo et remarqua qu’il la regardait avec attention. 

“Pour rien, sur quel campus es-tu?

-Pourquoi? répéta-t-elle suspicieuse. 

-Et bien...

-Shizuru, l’interrompit Nobuo. Urashima me demandait si tu avais déjà choisi les couleurs que tu voulais pour le mariage.”

Shizuru regardait alternativement les différents visages autour de la table. Urashima semblait perdu, le pauvre n’avait probablement rien demandé de la sorte, sa femme fronçait les sourcils en observant Nobuo et Natsuki fixait Shizuru comme si elle attendait de sa part qu’elle décide à qui répondre.

“Euh, balbutia-t-elle finalement prise de court, ce sont nos mères qui s’occupent de ça, elles semblent avoir des idées bien arrêtés sur ce qu’elles considèrent comme un beau mariage.

-Oh, répondit Urashima en regardant alternativement Nobuo et Shizuru.”

Nobuo n’avait pas faire preuve de subtilité et tout le monde sentait une certaine tension d’en l’air. Une manière maladroite de détourner la conversation. 

“Je pensais que les femmes préparaient et imaginaient leur mariage depuis l’enfance, indiqua Urashima.

-Il dit ça parce que j’ai tout organisé pour le nôtre, intervint Kaora avec un rire destiné à détendre l'atmosphère.

-Parce que je sais que tu es la meilleure à ça, se défendit son mari.

-Bien sûr chéri, tout le monde sait que j’ai l’habitude de préparer des mariages. Je suis libraire, expliqua-t-elle à Shizuru qui devait être la seule à l’ignorer. Les hommes… Enfin... dites nous Fujino-san, vous travaillez?

-Oui à une petite clinique privée de Tokyo. 

-Infirmière? devina Kaora.”

Agacée que les gens sautent toujours à ses conclusions, Shizuru voulut répondre avant de sentir la main de Nobuo se resserrer sur sa cuisse l’avertissant de se taire.

“Et si nous évitions de parler travail. Je préfère éviter les histoires de sang et de plaie pendant mon repas, croyez moi ça n’a rien d’appétissant, dit-il en souriant.”

Shizuru offrit un faux sourire.

“Oui, je m’emporte facilement, mentit-elle.”

Natsuki haussa un sourcil et Shizuru se rassura en se rappelant que Natsuki pas plus que les autres avaient su la lire, mais elle semblait pourtant avoir compris qu’elle mentait. 

Il était évident que Nobuo voulait éviter qu’elle parle d'université ou de son internat en médecine. Il voulait faire croire que son travail était moins important que le sien. Alors qu’infirmière ou médecin, elle aurait de toutes les façons aidées des gens qui en avaient besoin, c’était un beau métier. La seule chose qui l’agaçait était cette manie que certaines personnes avaient de penser aux femmes comme des infirmières et aux hommes comme des médecins. Shizuru côtoyait d’excellent infirmier qui valait facilement un Nobuo, ça n'avait rien d'un sous-métier comme ce crétin semblait le penser. 

Elle préféra ne fournir que des réponses succinctes presque monosyllabiques par la suite, laissant Nobuo, Urashima et un autre collègue masculin assis entre Shizuru et Natsuki mener la plupart de la conversation. Natsuki se tint elle-aussi silencieuse la plupart du temps. Seule Kaora prenait la parole même si Nobuo reconnaissait à peine ce qu’elle disait. 

.

Shizuru s’excusa un instant pour aller au toilette après le plat principal. Ce repas était beaucoup plus compliqué qu’elle ne s’y était attendue. La faute à Natsuki, elle ne disait rien mais elle avait eu la sensation d’être jugée tout le repas, ce qui était probablement le cas. Et puis c’était une sorte de cauchemar d’être assise à la même table entre la femme qu’elle aimait mais n’aurait jamais et l’homme qu’elle arborait mais allait épouser.

La porte des toilettes grinça alors qu’elle se lavait les mains, elle était concentrée à foudroyer sa bague du regard avant de se figer les mains sous l’eau chaude à la voix de Natsuki.

“Sérieusement?”

Shizuru inspira profondément avant de couper l’eau et de se sécher les mains avec la petite serviette récupérée de son sac. Elle se retourna finalement et prit réellement le temps de détailler Natsuki du regard à présent que Nobuo ne l’observait plus.

Elle était vraiment splendide. Ses traits s’étaient affinés, son corps avait affiché des formes plus voluptueuses et le costume… kami-sama, ce costume lui allait parfaitement. Elle avait pensé qu’en 5 ans ces sentiments pour Natsuki se seraient estompés : plus le temps avait passé, plus il était devenu rare qu’elle se demande ce qu’elle devenait. Pourtant, à la voir se tenir devant elle, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, campée sur des talons haut, Shizuru avait ce même désir qu’à l’époque: pouvoir la tenir, l’embrasser, glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau; apprendre ce qu’elle avait vécu, ce qu’elle voulait vivre, ses rêves et ses peurs après le Carnaval. L’aimer et être aimée en retour.

“"Sérieusement"… quoi? lui demanda Shizuru. 

-Tu es fiancée à Iwahara Nobuo ?”

Shizuru s’appuya contre le lavabo et pencha la tête sur le côté observant toujours la magnifique jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

“En effet, depuis 5 mois environ.

-Iwahara? insista-t-elle. _C’est une blague_. Ce type traite les femme comme de la merde, Shizuru! Tu sais qu’il s’est tapé la secrétaire de direction de la boîte?

-Langue Natsuki, rétorqua-t-elle du tac-o-tac.

-Est-ce que tu te fous de moi? Je viens de te dire qu’il te trompe et tu te concentres sur ma façons de parler? Tu le laisses décider de ce que tu peux ou non dire? La Shizuru que je connais n’avait pas peur de s’exprimer.

-La Shizuru que tu connais c’était il y a 5 ans, Natsuki, rappela-t-elle avec une fausse douceur.

-C’est aussi pour ça que tu as changé d’orientation sexuelle?”

Shizuru n’aurait su dire qui était la plus surprise quand elle bondit en avant avec une incroyable vélocité. Natsuki eut un mouvement de recul et se retrouva piégé contre une porte de toilette. Une des mains de Shizuru retint fermement le revers de sa veste, l’autre s’appuyant fermement contre sa bouche.

Leur nez se touchaient presque et Shizuru ne se souvenait pas d’avoir jamais pu la regarder dans les yeux d’aussi près.

Natsuki semblait figée sous son poids et Shizuru eut soudain ce souvenir trop clair de Natsuki, horrifiée par la découverte de ces sentiments. 

Shizuru se recula aussitôt, ôtant sa main de la bouche de Natsuki et lissant les revers de sa veste. 

“Natsuki ne devrait pas parler de ce qu’elle ne comprend pas.

-Shizuru, dit-elle en retenant contre elle les mains qui tentaient de défroisser les revers de sa veste. Je…”

La porte s’ouvrit à nouveau et Shizuru se défit d’un coup sec de la prise de Natsuki s’écartant d’elle brusquement. La femme qui entrait était concentrée sur son téléphone et ne releva les yeux qu’ensuite.

“C’est occupée?

-Non, non, je vous en prie, lui sourit Shizuru.”

Elle lança un dernier regard d’avertissement à Natsuki et sortit pour retourner à table.

_Merde_ , songea-t-elle. _Merde, merde, merde._ Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle espérait que Natsuki se taise. 


	6. Dissiper le brouillard

Cela faisait deux semaines depuis le fameux dîners. Shizuru depuis n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle avait mené son service du vendredi au samedi dans un état presque second et elle s’estimait heureuse que la nuit ait été tranquille. 

Heureusement les cours à la fac avait repris pour 3 semaines, ce qui lui évitait des erreurs médicales mais les documents à rendre risquaient de recevoir de mauvaises notes. Shizuru supprima d'ailleurs son dernier paragraphe avec agacement. Elle était incapable d'avoir le moindre sens dans sa rédaction sur la façon de soigner... attendez... ce n'était même pas sur ce devoir là qu'elle était censée travailler! 

Elle se leva se chercher un verre d'eau espérant que cela lui éclaircirait les idées. Pourtant, ses souvenirs revinrent évidement à cette soirée là.

Bien sûr que Nobuo n’avait pas laissé les choses ainsi, il avait évidemment repéré leur disparition ensemble au toilette. 

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à lui prendre sa tête sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec "la stagiaire", sur le fait de reconnaître qu’elle savait que Natsuki serait là. A priori, il semblait convaincu que Natsuki avait carrément couchée avec elle au lycée pour “expérimenter” et qu’elle était encore intéressée _-qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu amener à cette hypothèse?-,_ pire il était sûr que Shizuru espionnait ses faits et gestes à travers Natsuki. En d’autres circonstances, Shizuru aurait ri de la situation et de toute son ironie, mais Nobuo semblait avoir pris en grippe Natsuki, découvrir qu’elles se connaissaient lui paraissait comme une trahison mélangé à un complot à part entière et rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu en dire, n'aurait pu le convaincre du contraire. 

La nuit… n’avait donc pas été facile. Il avait mis un moment à se calmer et avait été plus brusque qu’à son habitude à leur retour du restaurant. Le dernier bleu finissait tout juste de s’estomper. 

.

Shizuru fit tourner sa bague autour de son doigt, elle avait été prête à la lui faire avaler ce soir-là. Quand elle pensait que sa honte avait presque été dévoilé par une remarque sarcastique et infondée de Natsuki… 

Pourtant, elle n’avait pas pu rompre avec lui ce soir là malgré la situation. Avec toutes ses suppositions en tête, il aurait certainement appeler ses parents pour faire part de sa dernière théorie sur la raison de cette rupture.  _ Ses parents y auraient-ils cru? Aurait-ils pu croire que Shizuru avait retrouvé une amante d'antan et quittait Nobuo _ -son si bon parti- _pour elle_ ?

Il n'aurait probablement pas eu vraiment tort jusqu'à un certain point et c'était cela qui rendait les choses si effrayante. 

Shizuru enregistra sa page word avant de la fermer et d’ouvrir son navigateur internet, abandonnant définitivement l'idée de finir le papier qu'elle devait rendre dans 2 jours.

Elle tapa “génie mécanique” avec “todai” pour découvrir quel était le campus des étudiants de ce cursus. C’était étonnement proche de son propre campus. Shizuru referma son ordinateur un peu trop brusquement et se décida à aller faire un tour. Pourquoi pas courir un peu?

Elle chaussa sa paire de basket, glissa un leggings et remit son vieux sweat. Si les lentilles étaient plus pratiquement pour le sport, elle avait les yeux fatigués d’avoir regardé un écran toute la journée, elle allait courir avec ses lunettes. Elle s’attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, mit sa montre et ses écouteurs bluetooth et sortit rapidement. 

Au bout d’une bonne demie heure, elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait couru jusqu’au campus de Natsuki, elle ralentit et s’arrêta pour observer les austères bâtiments. Les écouteurs retirés, elle écouta les quelques étudiants qui traversaient le campus, les rires d’amis, les couples main dans la main. _Kami-sama que faisait-elle là ?_ Shizuru commença à remettre ses écouteurs quand elle entendit son nom.

“Fujino-kaichou? Fujino-kaichou!”

Shizuru tourna la tête et repéra un jeune homme venant d’un groupe de 4 étudiants. Elle mit un moment à le reconnaître. Il avait changé de coupe de cheveux et de vêtements, mais la petite cicatrice en forme de croix sur sa pommette était toujours bien visibles. 

“Takeda-san.

-Bonjour Fujino-Kaichou, j’ai douté que ce soit vous, s’exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas enthousiaste.”

Il fit un vague geste pour indiquer son apparence et Shizuru dut avouer qu’elle était surprise que Takeda la reconnaisse.

“Le sport, souffla-t-elle en guise d’explication."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser une mèche de cheveux collante de sueur derrière son oreille et se retrouva beaucoup trop consciente de son apparence échevelée.

"Je comprend, sourit-il. 

-J’ignorais que tu étudiais à Todai.

-Génie mécanique, s’exclama-t-il fièrement.

-Vraiment? Tu as suivi Natsuki?”

Le jeune homme rougit et bafouilla. 

“Non, non, c’est une coïncidence, se défendit-il.”

Shizuru n’eut pas le cœur de lui dire qu’il mentait mal. Chacun ses choix et erreurs après tout. 

“Tu viens la voir? Vous étiez amies à Fuuka, non?”

Quelle surprise, Takeda était du genre observateur alors. 

“Non, simple coïncidence je suppose. Je ne savais pas que c’était votre campus."

Du moins, elle l'ignorait il y avait de cela 1 heure. 

"Oh, bien. ça me fait quand même plaisir de te croiser. Tu veux venir boire un verre avec nous?”

Shizuru devait dire non. Elle n’était pas habillée pour ça, elle était encore transpirante et elle avait son devoir à…

“Oui, pourquoi pas.”

Elle n’avait pas bu une bière autour d’une conversation agréable depuis la visite surprise de Tetsuya. ça lui changerait les idées sans rien impliqué d’émotions conflictuelles comme avec Natsuki. 

_Est-ce qu’elle espérait la croiser ?_ Elle n’aurait pas su répondre à cette question. 

“Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer avant de vous rejoindre.”

Ils échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone et se promirent de se retrouver dans 45 minutes à un bar non loin. 

.

* * *

“Kami-sama, gémit Mai. Cette pâtisserie est divine.

-Mai, rougit Natsuki, tout le monde t’entend. 

-Tant mieux, je fais de la pub gratuite pour ce divin lieu de restauration. Notre quête arrive à sa fin, Natsuki. Nous avons trouvé le St Graal de la pâtisserie!

-As-tu bu Mai?

-Tout de suite les mots pour plaire. Sache Kuga-san, que je travaille ce soir alors je n’ai pas bu. Rien, _nada.”_

Natsuki renifla d’amusement devant les pitreries de son amie.

“Tu ne veux pas que je t’en félicite, j’espère.

-Et bien…”

Son téléphone interrompit Mai et avec un soupir Natsuki tourna l’écran vers son amie pour lui montrer le nom de l’appelant. 

“Takeda n’a pas abandonné après ton refus à ce que je constate.

-En fait, je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles ces 6 derniers mois.

-Lui aussi était en stage, il devait se dire qu’il ne te verrait pas quoi qu’il arrive alors que maintenant que vous êtes tous de retour sur le campus… il retente peut-être sa chance. Tu ne réponds pas?”

Natsuki avait reposé son téléphone écran sur la table pour faire taire la sonnerie. 

“Pourquoi décrocherais-je?”

Elle but une gorgée de l’épais chocolat chaud qu’elle avait commandé. Son téléphone vibra.

“Le SMS après l’appel, sourit Mai. Qu’est-ce qu’il dit?”

Natsuki soupira et déverrouilla son téléphone pour le lire.

“Il dit que…”

Elle relut le message plusieurs fois et vérifia l’expéditeur. Puis elle regarda sa montre et calcula le temps qu’elle mettrait pour…

“Natsuki?

-Oh oui désolée, ce n’est rien.

-On ne dirait pas.

-C’est juste qu’il me dit que… il a croisé Shizuru et ils vont boire un verre. Il me demandait si ça m’intéressait de se joindre à eux.

-Fujino-san?

-Oui Fujino Shizuru, grinça Natsuki.

-Moi qui pensait que tu la croiserais à Kyoto et finalement ce sera à Tokyo.”

Mai remarqua le regard fuyant de Natsuki, le tapotement de ses doigts autour de sa tasse.

“Qu’est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Kuga? 

-Rien, s’offusqua-t-elle. 

-Oh arrête, et dis le moi! tonna Mai avec autorité.

-J’ai peut-être croisé Shizuru à Ayeba, grimaça Natsuki. On n’a pas vraiment parlé. C’était à une soirée de travail…

-Fujino-san travaille dans les moto? s’étonna Mai.

-Non, elle était fiancée à… un collègue. Elle l’accompagnait. 

-Wow, fiancée. Je me demande quelle genre d’homme peut intéresser une femme comme Fujino-san. A-t-elle changé?

-En fait… j’ai l’impression qu’elle est une toute autre personne.

-Cinq ans, c’est long.”

Mai nota la jambe qui rebondissait et les yeux de Natsuki qui voletaient inconsciemment vers l’horloge. 

“Allez vas-y. Je vais réglé. Je dois bientôt partir travailler de toutes les façons et j’ai l’impression que tu as vraiment envie d’aller lui parler.”

Natsuki voulut la corriger, démentir, trouver une explication raisonnable mais elle acquiesça finalement, remerciant et saluant Mai alors qu’elle partait rapidement. Comme le disait Mai, elle était une mauvaise menteuse, elle avait envie de lui parler et de comprendre -ou plutôt de lui faire comprendre- que personne ne méritait de sortir avec son fiancé. Elle devait s’avouer avoir beaucoup réfléchi à cette soirée. Après la scène qui avait lieu dans les toilettes, Shizuru avait passé la plupart de la soirée à l’ignorer pour se concentrer sur Nobuo, mais Natsuki, elle n’avait pas pu la quitter du regard. Leur interaction dans les toilettes, leur proximité tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Aussi ambiguë qu’ait été leur relation, Shizuru avait été son être cher et la revoir avait été comme retrouvé la dernière pièce d’un puzzle dont elle n’avait même pas eu conscience. 

Elle ne s’était pas sentie particulièrement heureuse de la soirée, mais elle avait réellement et profondément ressenti quelque chose. Aussi heureuse, exalté ou passionné par son travail, elle avait parfois l’impression de se forcer, de vivre dans un monde ouaté où toutes les émotions étaient atténuées. Etait-elle enthousiaste par son stage ? Bien sûr! Mais elle n'avait jamais eu la sensation de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de cette même joie et excitation que Mai vivait dans tous les événements de sa vie: son emménagement avec Yuuichi, son alternance dans ce grand restaurant huppé ou même la possibilité de dévorer une part de gâteau excellente. 

Shizuru dissipait ce brouillard, sa présence rendait tout intense. Colère, peine, incompréhension, joie, tout prenait au tripe, faisait bouillir son sang. 

Elle ne savait pas bien ce qui s’était produit après cette soirée, Nobuo n’était pas vraiment venu l’emmerder la semaine suivante. Etait-ce le fait qu’elle connaissait Shizuru ? Ou simplement qu’elle n’avait pas eu grand chose à faire à part travailler sur son mémoire avec son tuteur ? Pourtant pour la première fois, elle aurait voulu l'entendre discuter avec certains collègues, peut-être l'aurait-elle entendu parler de Shizuru!

.

Natsuki dut prendre 3 métros différents et encore marcher d’un bon pas pendant bien 10 minutes pour atteindre un bar près de son campus. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut assailli d’une vague de chaleur et d’odeur de friture. Le bar était plein d’un brouhaha tranquille, de celui d’amis partageant une bonne bière. Parfois, les télévisions derrière le bar diffusaient des matchs de baseball et les étudiants des alentours venaient encourager leur équipe respectives. Natsuki venait parfois mener quelques paris, sans avoir de favori particulier mais pour le plaisir du sport. Elle savait toujours retrouver ici des garçons de son cursus, parfois accompagné de leur copine. 

“Kuga, s’exclama le propriétaire.”

Natsuki avait toujours du mal à refréner son rire à la moustache d’adolescent qu’il arborait pourtant du haut de ses 40 ans. Grand, dégingandé, il faisait plus jeune que l’âge légal que devait avoir ses clients. Rarement, quand des bagarres se déclaraient, il faisait appel son petit frère qui travaillait en cuisine. Il faisait une tête de plus et presque le double de taille. 

“Hey, Kio, une pinte de brune s’il te plait.”

Alors qu’il tirait sa bière, Natsuki se pencha vers Kio.

“Tu n’aurais pas vu Takeda, par hasard?”

Kio sourit d’un air entendu.

“Je crois que tu as perdu ta chance, ma fille. Il s’est ramené avec un joli petit lot.”

Etait-ce à son air sombre ou au fait que soudain elle avait arrêté de tapoter le bar avec impatience, Kio perdit son sourire.

“Ils sont montés à l’étage, répondit-il contrit.”

Natsuki claqua un billet sur la surface en bois parfaitement propre et attrapa son verre en remerciant Kio du bout des lèvres. Elle but une grande gorgée, gonfla sa poitrine alors qu’elle se donnait mentalement du courage et monta les marches 2 par 2. 

Il faisait encore jour dehors mais l’étage était assombri. Des fenêtres teintées, des murs de lambris, des posters de films hollywoodiens, des plaques d’immatriculations des différents états américains aux murs et des lampes à éclairage jaunâtre donnait une ambiance US. C’était dommage que les fléchettes soient en plastique, au moins les tables de billard étaient de bonne facture. 

Shizuru fut facile à repérer. Elle se démarquait de la foule du bar et attirait les regards sur elle. Elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la lycéenne de Fuuka ou à la femme impassible, avec son kimono et ses faux sourires, qui avait gardé le silence devant son fiancé. Perchée sur des talons hauts, dans un jean noir qui ressemblait à une seconde peau et un haut décolleté d’un blanc éclatant, elle riait à gorge déployée, donnant un coup de coude à Takeda avant de voler sa choppe et de boire une gorgée. Takeda grinça gêné, mais récupéra son verre et sous les sollicitations de Shizuru but aussi une gorgée. Face à eux, deux autres étudiants de leurs années se tapèrent dans la main. L’un d’eux se repositionna devant le billard et, devant son échec à mettre une boule dans le trou, Shizuru s’empara à son tour de la queue et se pencha sur la table. 

Natsuki n’eut aucun difficulté à repérer les regards que Shizuru attira. Elle comprenait pourquoi et… Elle se redressa soudain, faisant presque sursauter Natsuki. Shizuru pointa du doigt l’équipe adverse qui attrapa à son tour leurs verres pour boire une gorgée à leur tour. Shizuru se repositionna et Natsuki se dit que c’était le bon moment pour s’approcher.

Elle fut surprise que concentrée comme elle était sur le jeu, Shizuru la remarque. Le moment où elle la vit fut évident, la queue parfaitement alignée avec la boule blanche dévia, frottant contre le tapis vert et faisant sauter la boule en question carrément hors de la table.

“Merde, jura-t-elle alors qu’au même moment l’équipe adverse lui hurlait de boire et que Takeda la saluait avec un “kuga” balbutiant.”

Shizuru se redressa, s’appuya sur la queue de billard alors qu’elle tendait la main pour qu’on lui remette une choppe. Alors que le bar l’encourageait, elle descendit son verre d’une traite, avant de s’essuyer sa bouche du revers de la main. Même ce geste paraissait gracieux. 

“Salut Natsuki, répondit-elle finalement.

-Hey, Shizuru.”


	7. Pour moi ou pour toi ?

Natsuki avait gardé le silence, observant le reste de la partie ainsi que Shizuru qui cherchait visiblement à l’ignorer. Elle n'y arrivait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait aimé à en croire les commentaires de Takeda qui se plaignait de la qualité de son jeu qui selon lui s'était dégradé. D'après ses mots : "Natsuki leur portait la poisse". Ses commentaires étaient souvent accompagnés de regard étonnement scrutateur. I l semblait le faire avec d’autant plus d’attention quand Natsuki regardait Shizuru jouer. Cela la portait sur les nerfs ; il allait devoir arrêter de passer son temps à la mater au risque qu'elle s'énerve. Elle avait pourtant été clair il y a 6 mois qu’elle ne sortirait pas avec lui. 

“Tu la fixes, Kuga."

Elle sursauta surprise de ne pas avoir vu son camarade s'approcher.

"Ogaï, couina-t-elle par réflexe. 

-Vous vous appelez par vos prénoms, continua-t-il.

-Shizuru? Je la connais depuis le collège, se justifia-t-elle.

-Tu me la présentes?

-Vous avez visiblement bien joué au billard, s’agaça-t-elle. Je suis sûre que vous avez déjà eu le temps de vous présenter l’un à l’autre.

-Allez Kuga, tu m’as compris, insista-t-il avec un chuchotement empressé.

-Je t’ai compris, grinça-t-elle. Elle est fiancée.

-Ah merde. C’est trop bête.”

Malgré l’erreur regrettable que son arrivée avait suscité et sa "qualité de jeu diminué", l’équipe Shizuru-Takeda était en train de gagner, Shizuru s’enthousiasmait de sa nouvelle réussite. 

“Et tu as une copine, lui rappela-t-elle sans quitter le jeu des yeux.

-Plus maintenant, elle m’a quitté, avoua le jeune homme.

-Je suis désolée Ogaï, murmura-t-elle en retour en se risquant un coup d'oeil vers son ami.

-Bah, les 6 mois de stage c’est un peu comme un test. Si les sentiments s’amenuisent en aussi peu de temps, c’est que ce n’était pas destiné à durer. 

-Tu en trouveras une mieux.”

Ogaï tendit la main vers Shizuru.

“Elles sont déjà toute prises, se lamenta-t-il.

-Ouais… soupira-t-elle. Je vais aller chercher quelques choses à grignoter et une nouvelle tournée de bière.”

Quand elle revint, sa commande en train d’être préparé, elle constata que la partie s’était terminée. Shizuru s’était glissée au fond d’une banquette et Takeda s’était assis à côté d’elle, Ogaï et Desu en face. Il restait à Natsuki la place en bout de table. Ils lui avaient tiré un tabouret et elle s’y laissa tomber. 

“Bières et tapas en route, indiqua-t-elle.

-Génial! s’exclama Desu. Masashi nous racontait l’épisode du vol de sous-vêtement à votre Académie.

-Tu as raconté _quoi_? gronda-t-elle au souvenir humiliant.”

Takeda en avait beaucoup trop vu ce jour-là et Natsuki en était encore mortifiée au simple souvenir.

Takeda dressa ses deux mains en défense alors que Shizuru se penchait en avant. 

“J’ai lancé la discussion, rit-elle. Mais on peut parler de l’épreuve de cuisine, ça aussi avait été une belle catastrophe.

-Il y a eu tellement de truc bizarre dans cette école, intervint Takeda. Je ne parle pas que de l’épreuve de cuisine bien sûr.

-Oui ça, c’est juste nous qui n’étions pas très douée en cuisine, enchérit Shizuru.

-Je ne me souviens pas que tu es tentée de cuisiner quoi que ce soit, ce jour là, se moqua Natsuki.

-Haruka était suffisamment motivée pour l’équipe. 

-Tu as toujours délégué.”

Shizuru plissa les yeux, semblant cherché si Natsuki cherchait l'affrontement ou simplement une discussion badine.

“Seulement quand des personnes compétentes et demandeuses le réclamaient, se défendit-elle.”

Natsuki se demandait pourquoi elle cherchait la confrontation, probablement parce que Shizuru lui répondait enfin. Elle réagissait et semblait plus réelle que jamais. Elle voulait effacer cette image de la Shizuru soumise du repas d’entreprise.

“Et tu… enfin que faites-vous aujourd’hui Fujino-san? demanda Takeda.

-Oh je suis étudiante. 

-En quelle discipline? Quelle université? s'intéressa Ogaï. 

-Todai, boursière, filière médecine en 6 ème année.”

Natsuki fut incroyablement surprise. Nobuo ne lui avait jamais permis de répondre à Kaora sur son activité. Il avait laissé entendre qu’elle travaillait comme infirmière. Ce merdeux devait se sentir rabaissé qu’elle suive une filière élitiste dans la meilleure université du japon et avec une bourse complète.

“6ème année? s’étonna Takeda en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Oh, oui. Étonnement nous pouvons a priori sauter une année à l’université, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. 

-Et bien, souffla Desu. Vous êtes une sorte de génie.

-Je ne crois pas non. Quelques facilités et beaucoup de travail.

-Non,  _ j’ai _ quelques facilités et je suis bosseur. Vous, vous avez un don.”

Shizuru rit et s’informa sur leur propre cursus: tous étudiants en génie mécanique de 4 ème année avec des bourses plus ou moins partielles. 

“Kuga me disait que vous étiez fiancée. Un beau docteur?”

Natsuki ne put s’empêcher un reniflement de dédain. A son étonnement, si Shizuru lui jeta un regard acerbe, elle ne parut pas en désaccord.

“Non, un designer.”

Elle décrivit brièvement son poste et l’entreprise où il exerçait.

“C’est loin de Tokyo, non? Vous arrivez à vous voir? demanda Takeda.

-Attend, ce n’est pas l’un des abrutis de ton stage dont tu te plaignais, Kuga?”

Natsuki ouvrit de grands yeux. Shizuru à son étonnement n’en prit pas ombrage. Elle haussa les épaules.

“Nobuo est parfois un peu difficile.

-C’est un con, tint-elle bon de préciser.

-ça lui arrive aussi, acquiesça Shizuru le sourire toujours en place.

-Pourquoi es-tu avec lui alors ?”

Shizuru soupira et perdit son expression de joie et d’amusement, un regard dure presque minéral se confrontant au propre yeux excédés de Natsuki.

“En quoi ça t’intéresse ?

-J’essaie de comprendre comment le  _ génie  _ de cette table, peut-être  _ aussi stupide _ pour sortir avec Nobuo!

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Natsuki!

-Je me préoccupe de toi!

-Oh arrête, gronda Shizuru, nous ne nous sommes pas vu ni parlé pendant 5 ans, ne fait pas semblant de soudainement te préoccuper de ma petite personne.

-Tu es _la seule_ à être partie sans faire l’effort de recontacter qui que ce soit.

-Que je sache je n’ai jamais changé de numéro, je ne t’ai pas vu tenter d’appeler.

-Pourquoi aurai-je dû faire le premier pas?! C’est toi qui est parti loin de Fuuka!  _ Tu  _ m’as laissée derrière!”

Il y eut soudain le silence. Tout l’étage s’était tus sous leurs cris. Les trois jeunes hommes à leur table n’osait plus rien dire. Les yeux de Shizuru ne la quittait pas, mais la physionomie de son visage parut s’adoucir.

“C’était mieux pour tout le monde.

-Pour qui? Pour moi ou pour toi?

-Nous deux.

-Ce n’est pas vrai, c’était simplement un façon lâche et facile de conclure les choses.

-Je ne veux pas me disputer Natsuki. ça fait 5 ans. C’est du passé.

-Pour qui? se répéta-t-elle. Pour moi ou pour toi?”

Shizuru croisa les bras et expira doucement, le visage se plissant de contrariété. Elle parut résolu à se taire.

“Tu n’as… pas pensé une seule fois à moi en 5 ans? C’est ça que tu essais de me dire? insista Natsuki presque désespérée de savoir.

-Natsuki, dit-elle sous le ton d’un avertissement.

-Pas une seule fois? persista-t-elle néanmoins.

-Parce que tu as pensé à moi? répliqua-t-elle finalement comme déçu de céder à Natsuki en prenant la parole.

-Non, reconnut Natsuki. Je me le suis refusée en fait. Pendant 5 ans, j’ai évité les conversations où tu pouvais être cité, les activités qui pouvaient te rappeler à moi. Je me refuse même à boire une tasse de thé.

-Tu n’as jamais aimé le thé, répliqua-t-elle doucement en secouant la tête.”

Le petit rire qu’elle eut était un mélange d’ironie et de déception. Shizuru ne la prenait pas au sérieux. 

“Je n’aimais pas tout le cérémonial, mais tu en avais de bons.”

Natsuki glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, gênée d’avoir l’attention de tout l’étage et de ses camarades. Takeda les observait l’une puis l’autre. Ogaï et Desu la regardaient étrangement. Elle baissa la voix et continua.

“Au fond, je sais pourquoi tu es partie, admit-elle. Après tout ce qui c’est passé, je comprends, mais la Shizuru que je connais, elle n’aurait pas abandonné aussi facilement.

-Natsuki, ce n’était pas un jeu. Persévérer n’aurait pas permis de gagner quoi que ce soit. ça n’aurait rien apporté de bon.

-Et tu n’as rien perdu en partant c’est ça que tu es en train de me dire? Tu n’as parlé à personne de Fuuka depuis 5 ans, tu as comme effacé toute ton adolescence, mais "tout va bien, tu n’as rien perdu", ironisa-t-elle.

-Kami-sama, jura Shizuru. Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Natsuki?

-Je ne sais pas, je veux que tu me parles, que tu…”

Natsuki inspira profondément, se força à ignorer ses camarades figés alors que les autres clients avaient repris leur conversation. 

“Je veux retrouver mon être cher.”


	8. T'accepter

_“Je veux retrouver mon être cher.”_

La bouche de Shizuru s’entrouvrit sans qu’elle ne semble savoir quoi dire.

Takeda, lui, se racla la gorge et demanda soudain à Ogaï et Desu si une partie de fléchettes les tentait. Jamais ils ne furent aussi pressés d’aller jouer. Ils quittèrent leur banquette et Natsuki se glissa aussitôt à la place d’Ogaï face à Shizuru, la retenant par son poignet alors que celle-ci semblait prête à en profiter pour s’échapper.

“Lâche moi, murmura furieusement Shizuru.

-Pas avant que tu me dises la vérité: tu n’as pas pensé à moi durant ces 5 ans?”

Shizuru resta obstinément muette et Natsuki se retrouva à vouloir l’entendre dire qu’elle n’avait pas pu la sortir de son esprit. 

“Qu’est ce que je dois croire alors? Tes sentiments pour moi au lycée étaient faux? Tu étais comme Akane: à confondre un coup de cœur avec l’amour?”

Il y eut comme un éclair de peur qui lui traversa le visage, ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement autour d’elle si quelqu’un avait entendu Natsuki.

Natsuki ne s’attendait pas à cette réaction, Shizuru avait toujours été obséquieusement confiante en elle. _Sauf ce jour-là quand Natsuki avait appris la vérité sur ces sentiments. Elle avait eu la même peur, le même effroi._

“L’amitié, rétorqua-t-elle finalement la mâchoire crispée. J’ai confondu l’amitié avec l’amour. 

-Tu mens, s’étonna Natsuki en se reculant dans son siège et en libérant la prise sur son poignet. 

-Non, répondit-elle sur un ton ferme et définitif. 

-Tu as… peur, se rendit-elle compte avec une soudaine acuité.”

Shizuru se glissa habilement hors de la banquette.

“Je dois y aller, indiqua-t-elle précipitamment.” 

Elle fit un signe de salut aux garçons en train de jouer aux fléchettes. Ils le lui rendirent alors que Natsuki restait assise sans trop savoir quoi faire de ce qu’elle venait de comprendre.

Shizuru disparut rapidement dans l’escalier sans un regard en arrière. Elle fuyait comprit Natsuki. Alors que l’idée de la rattraper lui effleurait l’esprit, ses trois camarades vinrent se rasseoir, la piégeant contre le mur sur la banquette. 

“Poussez-vous, gronda-t-elle avec une soudaine urgence.

-Je crois pas, sourit Desu. j’ai l’impression que Fujino-san n’avait pas envie qu’on la suive.

-Vous foutez de moi, s'écria-t-elle, allez dégagez.

-Non, non, maintint Ogaï assis à côté de lui. En fait… nous sommes curieux..”

En effet, trois paires d’yeux la scrutaient avec intensité. Ils avaient discuté entre eux quand ils s’étaient éloignés, Natsuki en était sûre. Ils revenaient vers elle avec un plan d’attaque.

“Je savais que tu connaissais Fujino-san et que vous étiez amis, commença Takeda gêné, je veux dire je vous croisais parfois dans la salle du conseil étudiant et tu échappais à plus de punition que tu aurais dû.

-Sauf que vous n’étiez pas vraiment amies, hein? renchérit Ogaï. 

-Bien sûr que nous étions amies, se défendit-elle furieuse. 

-Kuga, j’ai déjà eu une scène similaire de ma copine un jour, intervint Desu. De _ma copine_.

-Je vous vois mal vous autres les gars avoir des cœur à cœur émotionnel, tenta-t-elle d'esquiver. 

-De ma copine, répéta-t-il encore comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Je me suis déjà disputé avec des amies -des amies filles, cela va sans dire- et aucune ne m’a jamais fait la même scène que celle que tu nous as offerte. ça s’est réservé à la copine."

Natsuki était prête à lui faire comprendre que c'était une vision étriquée de considérer que seules les femmes faisaient des crises de colère.

"Je soutiens, Desu, dit timidement Takeda en interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

-Tu n’as jamais eu de copine Takeda, répliqua-t-elle peut-être plus méchamment qu’elle ne l’aurait souhaité. 

-Et bien moi j’en ai eu une, participa Ogaï, et je suis d’accord avec Desu.”

Ogaï attrapa un tapas alors qu’on leur déposait sur la table leurs boissons et grignotages commandés. Il y mordit à pleine dents, attendit que le serveur s’éloigne et se tourna de nouveau vers Natsuki. Il perdit son sourire moqueur et les traits de son visage changèrent en un air à la fois avenant et ouvert quoique légèrement gêné, comme s’il avait peur d’empiéter.

“Tu l’aimes?

-Quoi?! sursauta-t-elle comme si on l’avait frappé.

-Fujino-san, tu l’aimes, n’est-ce pas? Je sais qu’il y a encore pas mal de gens que ça gêne, mais… enfin l’amour ça ne se contrôle pas et ce serait malvenu de notre part de ne pas comprendre, elle a l’air vraiment génial. 

-Pour qui me prends-tu Ogaï! rougit-elle.”

Elle rougissait seulement parce qu’elle était furieuse. _Seulement pour ça_ , tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

“Calme-toi Natsuki, dit tranquillement Takeda.”

Le fait qu’il utilise son prénom et se montre étonnamment familier la laissa coite. 

“Nous… aucun de nous n’allons nous moquer de toi ou raconter quoi que ce soit aux autres. Qui tu aimes n’est l’affaire de personne d’autre que toi.

-J’ai un cousin qui est gay, ajouta Ogaï. Mon oncle l’a jeté quand il l’a appris et je trouve ça stupide. C’est le mec le plus cool que je connaisse, il a toujours préféré les mecs d’aussi loin que je me souvienne. Avant que son père l’apprenne, il était le premier à se vanter de lui, de ses réalisations et du jour au lendemain, il l’a traité comme un inconnu, pire avec dégoût. Mais tu sais quoi? Mon oncle va vieillir seul comme un vieux con, avec ses préjugés comme seuls compagnons. Je vais pas te mentir ça a été dure pour mon cousin, mais tu sais ce qu’il a réalisé. Ta famille de sang tu ne l’as pas choisi, vous êtes censés vous aimer et heureusement c’est souvent le cas, mais au fond ils peuvent être différents, n’avoir rien en commun avec nous. Ce qui compte au fond c’est de trouver les gens qui tiennent vraiment à qui vous êtes, pas seulement à l’image qu’ils se font de vous. 

-Je ne suis pas gay, chuchota Natsuki durement.

-Ok, dit Desu à son tour. Juste, sache que ce serait ok aussi si tu l’étais. 

-Et Takeda vivrait mieux ton rejet, se moqua gentiment Ogaï. Mais plus sérieusement, nous trois en tout cas, on te jugera pas pour qui tu aimes. Sauf si tu sors avec Takeda, là tu perdrais mon estime.

-Oh mec, se plaignit le jeune homme en question, soit sympa, qu’est-ce que je t’ai fait?”

Alors qu’Ogaï et Tekada se chamaillaient, Natsuki se sentit étrangement calme et détendue soudainement. ça faisait longtemps qu’elle ne parlait plus à son père -sa seule famille encore en vie- et elle avait des amis bien sûr, mais elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait eu -écouté du moins- une conversation aussi profonde et honnête. Takeda n’était pas si mal au fond, Ogaï et Desu étaient des types beaucoup plus profond qu’ils ne paraissaient. Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir au soulagement et au sentiment de sécurité qu’elle ressentait autour d’eux. 

“Merci, murmura-t-elle les lèvres courbées en un léger sourire.

-Tu disais quelque chose Kuga? demanda Desu qui arbitrait le “combat” entre Ogaï et Takeda.

-Non rien, affirma-t-elle en attrapant à son tour un tapas.”

Elle était convaincue que Desu l’avait entendu. Probablement comme leurs deux autres comparses. 

.

* * *

Le coeur de Shizuru battait follement, alors qu’elle sortait du bar.

_Qu’est-ce qui venait de se passer?_

Elle avait la sensation d’avoir vécu une expérience hors du corps. Sa confrontation avec Natsuki paraissait irréelle.

Avait-elle envisagé de la voir dans ce bar? Probablement.

Est-ce qu’elle avait réfléchi à comment cela se passerait? Absolument pas. 

Pour tout dire, elle s’amusait bien. ça faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas pris le temps d’autant se changer les idées. Elle avait ri, joué, bu, flirté. Elle s’était sentie exaltée et désirée dans ce bar. ça faisait facilement gonfler sa confiance en elle, même si ça n’impliquait rien. Et puis il y avait eu Natsuki. _Qu’est ce qui s’était passé?_

Elle avait eu l’impression de… de quoi? Que Natsuki était jalouse ou intéressée par elle? _Ce qui était insensée!_ Elle revoyait son regard de dégoût au Carnaval quand elle avait découvert ses sentiments à son encontre, _sa honte_ , se corrigea-t-elle. 

La nuit tombait, l’air était plus frais qu’à l’intérieur et Shizuru se sentit frissonner. Elle se maudit de porter des talons alors qu’elle s’efforçait de ralentir la cadence de son pas. De retrouver son calme habituel. C’était faux non? ça aussi c’était faux. Shizuru n’avait rien de calme, elle était un tourbillon de peur et d’émotion brut qu’elle s’efforçait constamment de faire taire. 

Elle s’attendait à moitié à ce que Natsuki la rattrape mais elle fut tranquille pour le reste de son parcours. Elle, seule en compagnie de ses plantes de pieds douloureuses. Elle monta les marches jusqu’à son appartement et se laissa tomber sur son canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière sur le dossier observant son plafond. 

Elle sentait un léger battement douloureux dans sa tête, trop de bière trop vite probablement. Elle alla chercher une bouteille d’eau, croisant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas.

_Qu_ _i suis-je?_

La bague à son doigt semblait la brûler. Son cœur semblait toujours affolé. Elle était agitée, nerveuse. L’idée de se poser et de se remettre à travailler lui semblait inconcevable. Son reflet lui faisait horreur. 

_Partir sans se retourner était-ce pour Natsuki ou pour elle?_

C’était ce que Natsuki voulait savoir, n’est-ce pas? Shizuru était-elle prête cependant à se montrer honnête?

Natsuki savait peut être mieux la lire qu’elle ne le pensait. Bien sûr qu’elle était partie pour elle-même. Elle avait été rejeté, elle était blessée, le cœur meurtrie. Et il y avait eu ses parents et leur jugement. Si elle avait déjà perdu Natsuki, pourquoi risquerait-elle sa famille? Shizuru était une lâche. Il était plus facile de mentir sur ses préférences, sur ses sentiments, sur qui elle était: c’était plus facile d’être appréciée quand on se conformait à ce que les gens attendaient d’elle. Elle était au moins nécessaire et reconnue. 

Elle serra les dents en songeant à quel point elle était enfantine. Devenir médecin n’avait jamais commencé comme une vocation destinée à guérir la veuve et l’orphelin, juste à être nécessaire et reconnue. Elle était vide, se dit-elle en continuant d’observer son reflet.

Elle avait eu l’audace de parler d’amitié à Natsuki. La dernière pièce à l’édifice de son hypocrisie. 

Avec un soupir, elle jugea qu’elle ferait mieux d’aller dormir. Rien ne servait de ressasser ce qui venait de se passer. 


	9. T'aimer

“Natsuki, mon service a fini à 2 heure du matin. Et il est 8 heure. Je dormais.

-Salut Mai, lança-t-elle en se glissant à travers la porte entrouverte sans se soucier de ce que venait de lui dire Mai. Je sais pertinemment que Yuuichi quitte à 8 heure moins 10. 

-Et il me laisse dormir en partant, figure toi.

-Ce serait plus compliqué de converser avec toi si je te laissais dormir. Regarde je t’ai ramené des pâtisseries et un café de ton nouveau lieu préféré pour me faire pardonner.”

Mai jugea les offrandes et s’en empara rapidement. Elle enfonça aussitôt les dents dans sa douceur sucrée, gémissant de plaisir. Natsuki roula les yeux devant l’affichage exagérée de Mai. 

“Je suis contente que ça te plaise, ai-je l’autorisation de te parler à présent?

-Je suis tout ouïe! sourit-elle les lèvres pleines de sucre glace.

-Je suis amoureuse.”

C’était comique. Si elle n’avait pas eu l’impression qu’elle allait vomir son propre café avalé à la va-vite ce matin là, elle aurait ri. Mai avait littéralement la bouche ouverte, un morceau de pâtisserie y était visible à moitié mâchouillée. Le reste était tombé sur la table et elle semblait avoir oublié le café qu’elle avait dans la main.

“Désolée, couina-t-elle en secouant la tête. J’ai cru que tu avais dit…

-Que j’étais amoureuse, l’interrompit-elle. C’est ce que j’ai dit.”

Natsuki se dirigea vers l’armoire de Mai, attrapa un verre et se servit de l’eau fraîche, de quoi humidifier ses lèvres sèches et le désert qu’était sa gorge.

“Ok, balbutia Mai en époussetant les miettes et morceaux de pâtisserie sur sa table. Elle semblait ne plus s’intéresser à son délice ni à son café. Assieds-toi, assieds-toi”

Natsuki obéit, jouant avec ses doigts, glissant une mèche derrière l’oreille, s’agitant sur sa chaise alors qu’elle cherchait une position confortable.

“Ok, je ne vais le redemander qu’une seule fois, parce que j’ai l’impression que je dors encore. Tu…

-Je suis amoureuse. S’il te plait, ne me le fais pas répéter.

-D’accord, ok. Bien. Depuis quand? Attend, non je veux plutôt savoir: de qui? Répond d’abord par ça, parce que, tu comprends, si jamais tu décides que tu ne veux plus en parler j’aurais la réponse à la question la plus importante.

-Tu sais qu’hier, Takeda…

-OH.MON.DIEU! Takeda-san? Masashi Takeda? Tu l’as repoussé il y a 6 mois. Tu l’as bien repoussé, non? Ne me dis pas que ça fait 6 mois que tu sors avec lui sans en parler à ta meilleure amie!”

Le débit de parole de Mai était impressionnant et son excitation palpable. Il n’y avait plus aucune trace de fatigue chez Mai. 

“Non, Mai, rougit Natsuki gênée. Si tu me laissais m’expliquer…

-Désolée. Je t’en prie. Continue, continue.

-Ok, euh… tu es mon amie Mai, n’est-ce pas? 

-Ta  _ meilleure  _ amie! précisa-t-elle.

-Alors peu importe ce que je te dirais, ça ne changerait rien à ta manière de me voir, n’est-ce pas?

-Tu m’inquiètes Natsuki.”

Effectivement, elle paraissait tendue à présent. Mai n’avait jamais eu l’habitude de la voir parler d’une voix aussi sérieuse et calme sans qu’elle ne menace qui que ce soit. _Elle ne la menaçait pas, n’est-ce pas?_

“Et bien, sauf si tu aimes Yuuichi, commença Mai, il n’y aura pas de problème.

-Je suis désolée Mai, mais non, ce n’est juste pas possible.

-Est-ce… est-ce Takumi? 

-Takumi? répéta bêtement Natsuki.

-Est-ce que tu aimes mon petit frère, Natsuki? demanda-t-elle avec excitation. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dirais ça autrement. Imagine, nous pourrions être sœurs et-

-Non Mai, ce n’est pas Takumi, ni Yuuichi, ni Takeda, en fait… pour tout dire… ce n’est pas un homme.”

Mai fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas bien, ce qu’on venait de lui dire. Elle mit quelques instants à assimiler l’information et son visage afficha de nouveau la même surprise qu’à son aveu.

“Mai? l’interpella-t-elle soudainement effrayée de sa réaction.”

Natsuki essuya ses mains moites sur son jean et les laissa sous la table, cachant les tremblements qui les agitaient.

“Est-ce… moi? Est-ce que tu m’aimes?”

Natsuki ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire, elle n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter.

“Hé, s’énerva Mai, je me sens offensée de cette réaction. Est-ce que je ne serais pas assez bien pour toi, Natsuki?!

-Désolée, Mai, vraiment. Je n’ai pas pensé que tu aurais pu t’imaginer ça, rit Natsuki en essuyant une larme d’hilarité.”

Les bras croisés devant sa poitrine alors qu’elle faisait croire qu’elle était offensée, Mai finit par souffler une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage avant de sourire. Natsuki malgré ses rires avait toujours peur du jugement de Mai. Elle sembla le remarquer. 

“Natsuki, dit-elle en tendant sa main à travers la table.”

Natsuki y glissa la sienne et Mai serra ses doigts froids.

“Tu n’as rien à craindre. Je suis contente que tu ais eu le courage de m’en parler et je suis heureuse pour toi. Dis moi, alors: depuis quand le sais-tu et qui est l’heureuse élue?

-ça fait… je crois que ça fait des années. Cinq ans, en fait, mais je ne l’ai pas compris. Tu sais comment j’étais au lycée, quand nous nous sommes rencontrées, j’abhorrais même l’idée d’avoir des amis. Je pensais que laisser les gens s’approcher n’était bon qu’à être blessé. On ne peut être trahie que par des gens qu’on aime. Quand on aime pas, le terme trahison n’a aucun sens et je n’aurai pas supporté d’être trahie. Pas après mon père qui a profité du décès de ma mère pour partir avec sa nouvelle femme et m’envoyer dans un internat pour ne plus avoir à s’occuper de moi au moment où j’en avais le plus besoin. Non seulement, je ne voulais pas me lier à qui que ce soit, mais selon… la thérapeute: refouler mes sentiments et par la suite ne pas savoir les gérer proviendrait de troubles psychosomatiques suite… suite à l’accident. ça ne veut pas dire que je n’en avais pas, seulement que je me refusais à les ressentir ou à les percevoir. Même dernièrement… Je veux dire: ça va mieux, vraiment, mais je me sens encore parfois comme éteinte. Mais… pas _avec elle_. Quand elle est là, c’est comme si on retirait un filtre qui assourdissait tout. Je ressens vraiment, profondément. Je suis en colère, je suis terrifiée, je suis triste… je suis heureuse de la voir, de l’entendre et tellement désireuse de la garder près de moi. 

-Ouah, Natsuki je suis… heureuse pour toi, sourit Mai avec douceur serrant de nouveau sa main. C’est donc quelqu’un que je connais, n’est-ce pas?”

De sa main libre, Natsuki attrapa son verre d’eau et le termina. 

“ Ouais, bien sûr que tu la connais. D’ailleurs si je t’en parle aujourd’hui, c’est parce que je l’ai revue hier…”

Natsuki laissa l’information coulée, incapable de formuler son nom, préférant que Mai le comprenne par elle-même.

“Fujino-san, souffla-t-elle les yeux brillant à la réalisation.

-Ouais, exactement.”

Natsuki baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux retomber et masquer partiellement son visage et la rougeur de ses joues. Elle continuait de triturer ses doigts sous la table.

Les lèvres de Mai s’avancèrent dans une moue qui semblait réfléchi.

“Tu sais quoi, je pense que je peux comprendre. Tu as bon goût.

-Mai! balbutia-t-elle gênée.

-Quoi? Les femmes ne m’intéressent pas mais j’ai encore des yeux pour voir et si elle est toujours comme je m’en souviens, et bien tu as bon goût.

-Merci... Je crois?”

Mai se leva, ouvrant et fermant des placards alors qu’elle attrapait de quoi préparer un petit déjeuner malgré la pâtisserie ramenée et le café. Elle s’arrêta finalement et se retourna.

“Et elle? demanda Mai avec hésitation. Est-ce que… elle t’aime aussi?”

Natsuki se releva et se mit à faire les cents pas, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux de façon répétée.

“En fait, j’en sais rien. Même si j’ai mis 5 ans à reconnaître mes sentiments, je pensais savoir les siens. 

-Vous étiez les êtres les plus chers l’une de l’autre lors du Carnaval, réalisa Mai. Elle t’aimait.

-Justement, j’en étais convaincue à l’époque, mais hier… elle m’a assurée qu’elle avait confondu ça avec de l’amitié. Alors au final, a priori elle ne m’a jamais aimée. 

-Oh Natsuki… es-tu sûre qu’elle…

-Ne ment pas? continua-t-elle à sa place. Je n'en sais rien. Akane n’aimait pas vraiment Kazuya alors peut être que Shizuru ne m’aimait pas vraiment non plus.

-Non, Natsuki c’est complètement faux. Akane  _ aimait  _ Kazuya lors du Carnaval, elle l’aimait vraiment, mais les choses changent, ses sentiments ont changé. Ceux de Shizuru ont aussi pu changé durant ces 5 ans, mais Natsuki, si tu es sûre qu’elle t’aimait alors, c’est probablement vrai. 

-Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire si elle m’aimait alors, puisque ce n’est plus le cas aujourd’hui? Elle est fiancée à un type qui selon moi ne la mérite pas. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais si c’est lui qu’elle aime, _qu’est-ce que je peux faire?_

-Ce que je veux dire c’est que si elle a menti sur ses sentiments de l’époque, elle ment peut-être sur ses sentiments maintenant?”

Natsuki déglutit et soupira.

“Je ne sais pas Mai. Me rendre compte que je l’aime après 5 ans pour comprendre qu’elle aurait mis 5 ans à me désaimer, je trouve que le destin a un humour étrange. 

-Vous ne vous êtes pas parlé pendant 5 ans, se rappela Mai. Que s’est-il passé?

-Elle est partie et elle n’a pas cherché…  _ aucune de nous,  _ rectifia-t-elle, n’a cherché à contacter l’autre et les années ont juste passé. 

-Je pensais que vous vous étiez disputées, admit Mai. Que c’était pour ça que tu ne voulais même pas évoquer son nom ou parler à son sujet. 

-Non. A part l’affrontement au Carnaval, il n’y a jamais eu de… on n’a jamais parlé de ce qui c’est passé. 

-Comment as-tu appris qu’elle t’aimait à l’époque?

-Haruka et Yukino l’ont exposée pour ainsi dire et elle n’a pas démenti, elle l’a confirmé même. 

-Et qu’as-tu dit?

-Rien en fait. Je crois même avoir pris la défense de Haruka et Yukino sur le moment, en tout cas je n’ai pas réagis comme il l’aurait fallu. Pendant l’affrontement du Carnaval, je lui ai finalement dit que je l’aimais juste… d’une autre manière.

-Tu l’as rejetée, comprit Mai.

-Et bien j’ai mis 5 ans à appréhender mes sentiments, rappela-t-elle.

-Natsuki, tu l’as rejetée, tu ne peux pas t’attendre à ce que, 5 ans plus tard sans contact, elle prenne de nouveau le risque de te redire la même chose. Lui as-tu dit, toi, que tu l’aimais?

-Je préfère que nous arrêtions d’en parler. Comme tu dis, ça fait 5 ans, ses sentiments ont changé, c’est normal. Elle a quelqu’un d’autre. J’avais juste besoin de dire à quelqu’un mes sentiments. De me montrer honnête envers moi-même, tu comprends ?

-Je suis fière de toi, Natsuki. Sache juste que si tu veux quand même tenter ta chance, tu as mon soutien. Maintenant, je nous prépare des pancakes. Une seule pâtisserie c’est insuffisant!”

.

* * *

“Merci, Dr Fujino, pépia l’enfant de 8 ans.”

Shizuru lui sourit et donna les instructions pour le suivi des soins aux parents qui se tenaient là. Elle tapota sa blouse pour trouver où elle avait rangé son stylo, gribouilla une ordonnance  _ lisible _ qu’elle tendit aux parents. Après les avoir salué et réajusté son stéthoscope autour de son cou, elle sortit dans le couloir pour souffler un peu. 

Elle prit un thé trop sucrée à la machine et sortit prendre une pause méritée. Après une hésitation, elle récupéra le paquet de cigarette qu’elle avait trouvé dans sa poche en cherchant son stylo. Shizuru ne fumait pas, mais occasionnellement dans quelques fêtes il lui était arrivé d'en griller une ou deux. Le paquet et son briquet avaient été confisqué à un patient mineur sous oxygène. 

Elle l’alluma et inspira la fumée profondément, la maintint là dans ses poumons avant de l’expirer lentement. Cigarette aux doigts, elle se massa les tempes et prit connaissance des messages qui avaient fait vibrer son portable durant toute la matinée. 

Sa mère lui annonçait qu’elle avait trouvé une date pour son mariage, qu’elle avait réservé le créneau au temple où elle souhaitait que ça se déroule. Miwa et elle avaient trouvé les fleurs, goûté des plats, choisi sa tenue de cérémonie. C’était stupide de se sentir aussi agacée alors qu’elle avait exactement sollicité sa mère et Miwa pour ça. Des messages de Nobuo lui demandait plus ou moins un compte rendu détaillé de sa journée. Et un message de Takeda. Shizuru coinça sa cigarette au coin de sa bouche et ouvrit le message.

“Bière, ce soir 19h?”

Takeda, Ogaï et Desu étaient sympa. 

“Ne finis qu’à 21h, tapa-t-elle en tirant une taffe. 

-Ok pour 21h, à ce soir. “

Oh, a priori elle venait d’accepter. 

_Natsuki serait-elle là? Voulait-elle la revoir?_ Non, elle ne devait pas y songer. Elle n’arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête. Elle était tellement belle, tellement désirable. Elle semblait plus confiante, désireuse de parler de chose qui l’aurait fait fuir à l’époque. Le vert de ses yeux, l’ébène de ses cheveux, la blancheur neigeuse de sa peau, Shizuru n’était pas parvenue à la sortir de ses pensées. Natsuki avait partagé ses rêves les plus divers durant les 2 semaines écoulées: sexuel bien sûr -Shizuru était humaine après tout- mais aussi des rêves plus doux où elle s’imaginait vivre avec elle, acheter une petite maison, rentrer chez elle pour la retrouver… partager un dîner à ses côtés avec ses parents, célébrer un mariage -puisqu’on lui en parlait tant dernièrement- avec toute sa famille heureuse pour elle. 

Shizuru écrasa rageusement sa cigarette pour l’éteindre avant de la jeter dans une poubelle. C’était ce qu’elle voulait éviter, des rêves stupides qui lui faisaient espérer plus que ce qu’elle pourrait avoir. 

Le fin de sa journée de travail lui parut longue, les consultations avaient été facile mais son état d’esprit n’était pas particulièrement exceptionnel. Le résident qui la surveillait l’avait même remarqué, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Elle l’avait rassurée succinctement avant de s’esquiver pour partir. Elle enfila un leggings, une robe blanche large et courte ainsi que ses ballerines. Face au miroir des vestiaires, elle ne fit qu’un léger maquillage et partit aussitôt vers le bar. 

Il fut facile de localiser le bar bien avant d’y arriver : des jeunes hommes en maillot d’équipe étaient en extérieurs à boire et fumer. De l’extérieur, elle entendait parfois des ovations ou des huées selon l’équipe de baseball qui marquait le score, le point? Shizuru n’y connaissait rien au baseball. A l’intérieur, le bar était bondé, le brouhaha assourdissant, mais l’ambiance bon enfant. 

Shizuru se glissa entre différents _supporters_ et monta les marches, se plaquant contre le mur pour éviter quelques étudiants qui se déplaçaient avec leur chope de bière. Takeda et Ogaï étaient à une table haute à regarder le match. Shizuru se glissa sur le tabouret libre en les saluant. 

“ _Hola_ Fujino-san, salua Ogaï. On a commandé une nouvelle tournée. Takeda a pensé à toi, ça devrait arriver.”

C’était une bonne soirée, elle but 3 pintes, descendit fumer avec Ogaï, joua aux fléchettes contre Takeda. Les deux firent abstraction de la confrontation qu’elle avait eu avec Natsuki la dernière fois. Ils évoquèrent une fois le mariage à venir de Shizuru et comprirent que ce n’était pas un sujet dont elle voulait parler. Ni de son fiancé d’ailleurs.

Ogaï parla de son ex, taquina Takeda sur son absence de relation et demanda à Shizuru si elle avait trouvé son âme sœur du premier coup.

_Son âme sœur oui. Son fiancé non_. 

Elle ne leur dit pas cela cependant. Elle esquiva la question et leur parla de son précédent copain, mentit sur l'idée qu'elle avait cru que c'était lui son âme sœur, avant de rencontrer Nobuo. C'était probablement un piteux mensonge, elle parlait de son ex avec bien plus de plaisir que de Nobuo, mais si ses compagnons le remarquèrent aucun n'en dit mot. Le troisième pinte sur son ventre vide avait amoindri ses défenses et la rendait plus causante que jamais. 

La soirée terminée, ses deux nouveaux amis la raccompagnèrent à pied jusqu'à chez elle mais la laissèrent monter seule à son étage avec un bref salut et la promesse de se revoir.


	10. Les amis - Partie 1

Mai se demandait comment _il_ avait eu son numéro. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour parlé à Takeda Masashi. 

La réponse lui fut apporté dès la présentation faite par téléphone: Reito Kanzaki le lui avait donné. Mai ne voyait pas bien pourquoi l'ancien prétendant de Natsuki cherchait à l’appeler mais cela piquait sa curiosité. Par ailleurs, elle faisait confiance à Reito: si le jeune homme avait cru bon de transmettre son numéro sans le lui demander au préalable, Takeda devait avoir de bons arguments. 

Takeda lui proposa de se retrouver pour discuter, seuls. Honnêtement, Mai ne se serait pas préoccupée de cette demande si ce n’était que Takeda sut entretenir le mystère. Suffisamment pour que Mai veuille savoir de quoi Takeda voulait bien lui parler.

“Natsuki sera-t-elle là?

-Je préférerais que tu ne lui en parles pas. Pas avant que nous discutions ensemble.”

Elle était définitivement intéressée.

Comme elle venait de découvrir ce qui selon elle était le meilleur café de Tokyo, elle lui donna rendez-vous là bas dans l’heure suivante, ce qui convenait à leur emploi du temps respectif.

Elle avait eu peur de ne pas le reconnaître. Elle ne le côtoyait pas à l’époque du lycée et les visages avaient facilement tendance à être oubliés. Takeda toutefois agita la main pour la saluer. Mai repéra sa cicatrice et la physionomie de son visage, elle se demanda si elle l’aurait reconnu sans aide. 

Ils se saluèrent, commandèrent et profitèrent silencieusement de leur boisson et pâtisseries respectives. Mai laissa le temps à Takeda de trouver comment formuler ce dont il voulait parler.

“Tu es la meilleure amie de Natsuki, n’est ce pas?

-En effet, dit-elle sur ses gardes.

-Est-ce que tu sais…”

Il s’interrompit, rougit et joua avec ses couverts.

“J’ai peur de dépasser.”

Mai se demanda si Takeda savait. Natsuki n’avait pas dû lui faire part de ses sentiments, connaissant leur relation.

“Tu sais que j’ai vu Fujino-san.”

_ Ou Natsuki avait-elle avoué à Takeda de toutes les personnes? Elle n'aurait pas osé lui en parler avant d'en faire part à sa meilleure amie tout de même!  _ Mai s'en sentait presque offensée.

“Natsuki m’a parlé de votre soirée au bar avec elle, admit Mai diplomatiquement.

-Elle t’a parlé de leur dispute?

-Où veux-tu aller avec ça Takeda?

-Ok, j’ai des sentiments pour Natsuki depuis le lycée, balbutia-t-il les joues rouges. Je veux qu’elle soit heureuse. Et je crois qu’elle a des sentiments pour Shizuru.”

Il avait baisé la voix dans un chuchotement et Mai se demanda ce que Natsuki lui avait dit, ce qu’elle-même pouvait dire.

“Elle ne m’a rien dit dans ce sens, avoua Takeda. C’est juste, tu aurais du voir la manière dont elles se disputaient.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Natsuki a pu te dire ou non. Mais si j’ai raison, si elle a des sentiments pour Fujino-san, j’aimerai l’aider à ce qu’elle soit heureuse. Et je pense que Fujino-san pourrait aussi l’aimer.

-Es-tu sérieux?

-Est-ce que je me trompe? paniqua Takeda. Elle n’est pas-

-Takeda tu veux faire en sorte que Natsuki et Fujino-san soient ensemble?

-Si elles s’aiment, oui bien sûr, dit-il comme s'il ne pouvait être autrement, comme si c'était une évidence que deux personnes qui s'aimaient devaient être ensemble.”

Mai gonfla sa poitrine en inspirant et relâcha tout sur ces mots:

“Il ne faut pas que Natsuki l’apprenne, elle nous tuerait, mais je t’écoute: quel est ton plan?”

Takeda lui fit un sourire maladroit et fouilla dans son sac pour sortir un bloc note. Il tourna un certain nombre de page, jusqu’à trouver ce qui l’intéressait.

“C’est peut être mieux qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas effectivement. Il ne servirait à rien de l’impliquer sans avoir la certitude que ce soit réciproque, non? Donc j’ai revu Fujino-san hier soir. Je pense qu’on devrait d’abord s’assurer qu’elle aime vraiment son fiancé, tu sais? Ce ne serait pas bien d’aider Natsuki si au fond cela blessait Fujino-san.

-Kami-san… tu es un vrai gentil, Takeda-san.”

Le jeune homme rougit de nouveau, en se grattant la tête suite au compliment qu’il venait de recevoir. 

“Suis-je stupide?

-L’idée me plait assez en fait. Mais tu as raison, Fujino-san est engagée et rien ne nous dit qu’elle l’aime aujourd’hui?

_-Aujourd’hui?_ Cela signifie qu’elle l’aimait avant? Parce que ce serait déjà une bonne indication sur un "potentiel quelque chose". Cela remplirait déjà un de mes premiers objectifs: savoir si elle aime les femmes, tu vois?”

Pour un mec qu’elle voyait comme un sportif sans cervelle, il ressemblait étonnamment à un gentil nerd avec sa liste de chose à vérifier et son plan de match-making. Mai décida qu’elle l’aimait bien. Si Natsuki n’aimait pas déjà Shizuru, elle se serait demandé pourquoi elle refusait ses affections au pauvre garçon.

“Partons du principe que c’est le cas.”

Natsuki lui avait parlé de la taille de leur Child à l’époque du lycée. Des sentiments forts et romantiques devaient être impliqués, Mai n’en doutait plus après les aveux de Natsuki.

“Donc le point suivant, serait le fiancé?

-Oui, je n’ai que le prénom: Nobuo. Kuga-san doit connaitre son nom de famille, ils ont travaillé ensemble à Ayeba et elle ne l’aime pas.

-ça je sais, mais ce ne sont pas les sentiments de Natsuki à son sujet que nous devons savoir, mais ceux de Fujino-san. Ils sont fiancés, il doit quand même y avoir quelque chose, reste à savoir si elle l’aime plus ou moins que Natsuki!

-Oui, exactement, s’enthousiasma Takeda.”

Mai trouvait ça marrant, cet entrain presque enfantin avec une voix si grave. Takeda parlait avec ses mains et semblait y avoir beaucoup réfléchi. Les gens étaient parfois surprenant quand on dépassait sa première impression. Mai ne serait jamais attendu au cœur d’or de Natsuki derrière son apparence glaciale du lycée.

“Et c’est là que j’émet des doutes. Je l’ai vu hier soir au bar pour essayer d’en savoir plus et parce qu’elle est plutôt sympa à traîner avec, pas seulement pour les infos, se justifia-t-il penaud. Quand on évoque son fiancé ou son mariage, elle semble se fermer. Comme si elle refusait d’en discuter, et je ne connais pas encore beaucoup d’amis qui se sont mariés mais j’avais toujours eu l’impression que ça devenait un peu une discussion… centrale, importante. Elle, elle l’évite. Donc je ne sais rien de Nobuo. 

-Je pourrais essayer d’apprendre son nom de famille de Natsuki, mais ça la rendrait suspicieuse, réfléchit Mai.

-L’autre solution serait peut-être de parler avec -”

Takeda se pencha sur son bloc note, son doigt courant sur les lignes à la recherche de quelque chose. 

“Ah voilà Mitsuto Togashi. L’ex de Fujino-san, s’exclama-t-il en tapotant le bloc note.

-Pourquoi aller parler à son ex?

-Parce que je pense qu’il doit bien la connaitre et c’est ça le plus étrange, elle en a parlé avec affection, bien plus qu’à l’évocation de Nobuo. Peut-être qu’il sait quelque chose? Je me dis que ça ne coûte rien d’essayer.”

Mai termina son chocolat crème et se tapota le menton. 

“Est-ce que ce n’est pas un peu fou? Tu sais de faire ça: se mêler de la vie privée de Fujino-san. 

-Un peu, je suppose. Mais Ogaï, Desu et moi, et bien… Natsuki est une des nôtres. Une équipe c’est fait pour s’entraider.

-Ils sont… au courant?

-Du plan oui. Mais rien n’a jamais été confirmé tu vois, dit-il avec un clin d’oeil. Alors je ne vois pas bien de quoi tu parles.”

Mai rit et Takeda l’accompagna.

“D’accord. Je suis contente que Natsuki est d’aussi bons amis même si elle n’en a peut être pas conscience. Et je suis désolée qu’elle ne t’ait pas rendu tes sentiments, tu es quelqu’un de bien. 

-Je crois que ça fait longtemps que je l’avais compris, je ne voulais juste pas me l’admettre.

-Tu sais, enchaîna Mai. Je connais quelques amies célibataires de mes propres études, des cuisinières hors pairs et vraiment gentille, si ça t’intéresse je pourrais vous organiser un rendez-vous. 

-Oh, rougit Takeda.”

.

* * *

Takeda, Ogaï et Desu menèrent les recherches. A eux trois, le nom de Mitsuto Togashi mena finalement à son propriétaire. Cela leur prit juste plus de temps que prévu. 

Ils avaient commencé leur recherche par la liste des étudiants de médecine, ceux de l’année de Shizuru puis ceux d’un an de différence, puis de deux, etc. Ils n’avaient rien trouvé. Finalement Desu avait fait remarquer que le fiancé venait d’une autre filière et devait avoir quelques années de plus qu’elle. Rien ne disait que Mitsuto Togashi était donc en médecine ou à Todaï. Ils avaient élargi leur recherche. 

“Vous savez, elle a dû le rencontrer quelques parts. Sur le campus, à une soirée, dans un bar… soupira Desu.

-Génial, indication pour le trouver: Tokyo, s’exclama Ogaï en écartant les bras.

-Non, intervint Takeda. Desu a raison, elle a dû le rencontrer quelque part. Partons du principe que ce Togashi n’est pas un rare courageux japonais qui aborde une fille dans un café à une première rencontre, mais un gars comme nous.

-Tu veux dire comme  _ nous _ , corrigea Ogaï en se pointant Desu et lui. Toujours pas de copine Takeda, non?

-Ok, bougonna-t-il, imaginons quelqu’un _comme vous_. S’il l’aborde, on peut supposer qu’il la voit régulièrement et est intéressé. Peut être même sont-ils amis avant autre chose.

-Supposons. On n’a rien d’autres de toutes les façons. 

-Donc, ils se connaissent. Pas du lycée sinon le nom m’aurait dit quelques choses. Elle l’a donc rencontré ensuite. La première supposition était qu’il soit un camarade de classe ou un étudiant d’un niveau différent, ils auraient pu se croiser durant un changement d’amphi ou pour des cours de rattrapage. 

-On sait que c’est pas ça, répliqua Desu en agitant la longue liste étudiante qu'il venait de regarder.

-Effectivement. Alors elle l’a rencontré autre part: la BU, la cafet, le campus, un bar… les étudiants surtout ceux en médecine ne vont pas aller perdre du temps pour étudier loin de leur faculté. Nous même allons au bar à côté de notre fac. Alors quels autres facultés partagent son campus, BU et cafet' ?”

Ogaï tapa dans ses mains emballé par l’idée. 

“Ca pourrait aussi être son voisin pour ce qu’on en sait. Ou un employé d’une supérette à côté de chez elle, intervint Desu.

-Tu veux laisser tomber? Demanda Takeda devant le manque flagrant de solution que Desu leur apportait.

-Je n’ai pas dit ça.

-Alors, sauf si tu as une meilleure proposition… 

-Ok, alors quelle faculté a un campus commun avec nos futurs médecins?”

Mitsuto Togashi s’avéra être un étudiant en littérature japonaise. Il avait un an de plus que Shizuru et commençait sa première année de doctorat. Takeda n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi pouvait bien servir un doctorat en littérature japonaise, il ne savait même pas que ça existait, mais c’était une chance pour eux. Sans ça, il ne l’aurait pas trouvé. Les seules listes étudiantes auxquels ils avaient accès étaient ceux des étudiants actuels, pas ceux qui pouvaient avoir fini leurs études. 

Ils trouvèrent une photo du jeune homme et furent surpris de sa petite stature et de son sourire doux et gentil. Takeda se dit qu’il ne l’aurait jamais pris dans aucune équipe de sport. Il ressemblait à une caricature d’intello fragile. Un contraste frappant avec l’image mental que Takeda se faisait du fiancé actuel. 

Armés de ces informations, les trois jeunes hommes se rendirent dans la faculté en elle-même et cherchèrent à localiser les doctorants. Ce fut un professeur qui finit par les renseigner. Il connaissait bien leurs étudiants de doctorat. En littérature ils avaient de rares cours, travaillant plutôt sur leur mémoire et leur recherche. 

On les trouvait donc dans les BU, chez eux ou à donner des cours comme assistant. De ce que ce professeur savait, c’était la journée de repos de Mitsuto Togashi. Ils devaient revenir le lendemain, jour où il assistait un professeur quelconque, pour espérer lui parler. 

Ils acquiescèrent et le remercièrent. Ils avaient les infos mais ils ne savaient plus trop où aller à partir de là. 

“On va le faire flipper si on lui tombe tous les 3 dessus. Et puis c’est suspect 3 gars qui se renseignent sur son ex-copine, indiqua inopinément Desu.

-Quoi? Mais on ne veut rien de mal, s’exclama Takeda.

-Et il devrait nous croire sur parole?

-De toutes les façons, on a cours demain, rappela Ogaï.

-Pourquoi ne pas laisser, cette fille là, Tokawa s’en occuper?

-Tokiha-san, rectifie Takeda. Je vais lui demander.”


	11. Te comprendre

Mai se vérifia dans le miroir. Son maquillage était parfaitement appliqué, elle était bien coiffée, bien habillée.

Yuuichi en train de grignoter une biscotte l’observait avec suspicion. 

“Rappelle moi où tu vas?”

Mai lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant d’embrasser le dessus de sa tête.

“Rien qui ne doit te préoccuper chéri. Je t’appelle si je suis libre pour déjeuner ce midi, ne va pas te recoucher, hein?”

Yuuichi acquiesça distraitement, son attention dérivant vers une série télévisée quelconque.

.

L’adresse que Takeda lui avait transmis n’était pas franchement la porte à côté. Elle mit près d’une heure à traverser Tokyo pour y arriver, croisant une foule de personne allant travailler ou étudier. Avec ses horaires en décalé, Mai en venait souvent à oublier la densité de population qui pouvait être trouvée dans les transports en métro.

L’édifice devant lequel elle s’arrêta était un beau bâtiment qui avait dû être rénové il y avait peu de temps. Des étudiants entraient et sortaient en discutant sans soucis dans le monde. Mai se faufila avec cette petite impression d’être une espionne en mission, même si elle ne risquait rien. Personne n'allait requérir de sa part une carte étudiant. 

Takeda lui avait indiqué l’amphi où Togashi Mitsuto était censé assister l’intervenant ainsi que l’heure de fin de cours probable. Elle y fut 15 minutes avant la fin et elle entendit encore la voix étouffée du professeur à travers la porte durant tout cette durée. Mai jeta un nouveau coup d’oeil à la photo étudiante du jeune homme.

Quand les portes s’ouvrirent, elle observa les étudiants qui sortaient sans se préoccuper d’elle. Elle ne reconnut pas Togashi. Comme elle aurait dû s’y attendre, il était resté en arrière à rassembler ses papiers et saluer ses étudiants.

Le professeur partit avant son assistant alors qu’il ne restait plus que 3-4 étudiants qui s'attardaient à discuter entre eux. Mai jugea que le moment était excellent pour son intervention, personne n’accaparant l'attention du jeune homme pour leur cours.

Togashi remarqua rapidement son approche. S’il semblait surpris, son visage continua de refléter un air avenant.

“Puis-je vous aider? Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vu dans l’un des cours que j’assiste.

-C’est normal, je ne suis pas étudiante ici, admit-elle aussitôt.”

Togashi fronça les sourcils et s’arrêta de remplir sa besace. Il regarda autour de lui s’attendant peut-être à ce qu’un des derniers étudiants de l’amphi rejoigne Mai.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

“Je voulais vous parler en fait. 

-A quel sujet? demanda-t-il les sourcils légèrement froncés par l'incompréhension. 

-On m’a dit que vous sortiez avec une vieille amie à moi. 

-Je ne suis pas sûr-

-Fujino Shizuru? Nous étions au lycée ensemble.”

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’elle sortait avec Yuuichi qui ne rougissait plus de rien. Elle ne se souvenait pas que tous les garçons furent aussi timide. Après Takeda, Togashi la fit sourire tant il semblait gêné. La simple évocation du nom de Shizuru avait épousseté ses joues d'une légère rougeur.

“Vous sortiez bien ensemble, n’est-ce pas? Je suis peut être trop en avant, s’excusa-t-elle. Vous êtes peut être en mauvais terme après la rupture.”

_ Elle aurait mérité un oscar pour sa performance. _

“Oh euh, non. Non, elle m’a comme-qui-dirait brisé le cœur mais on n’a jamais eu de raison de se disputer. Mais excusez-moi, je n’ai pas bien compris-

-Vous savez qu’elle est fiancée, l’interrompit-elle à nouveau.

-Je l’ignorais, dit-il. Mais je ne suis pas bien sûr-

-En fait, je n’ai pas trop envie de vous raconter des bobards. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez son fiancé, personnellement je ne l’ai jamais vu. Mais nos amis qui l’ont rencontré… disent simplement que c’est un connard. Pardonnez mon langage.

-Alors elle est toujours avec Iwahara-san.

-Nobuo? l'interrogea Mai.

-Nobuo Iwahara, oui.

-Donc c’est bien…

-Un sale type? Ouais. Mais je ne comprend pas bien pourquoi vous voulez me parler de ça.

-Je crois qu’on voudrait comprendre. Elle parle de vous avec affection, elle semblait vraiment vous apprécier alors qu’elle évoque à peine son fiancé. Je crois qu’on veut juste pouvoir l’aider, faut-il encore comprendre ses choix. Vous voyez?

-Elle ne vous a rien raconté? A vous? Ses amis?

-Du lycée, précisa-t-elle.”

Et puis décidant de tenter un coup de bluff.

“Et Shizuru-san, se confier? Elle a du bien changé ces 5 dernières années si elle vous dévoilait tous ses secrets.”

Togashi rit en acquiesçant.

“Vous avez raison, acquiesça-t-il. Désolé. ça m’est toujours un peu difficile d’en parler. Elle m’a quitté pour Iwahara, ça a été dure à avaler. Je n’avais jamais entendu parler de vous…

-Oh Tokiha Mai, enchantée. Disons que nous avons pris des parcours différents, mais que le destin a de drôle de façon de réunir les gens.”

Togashi hocha de la tête comme si elle venait d’énoncer une vérité fondamentale.

“Si vous avez un peu de temps pour discuter, je vous offre un café… où vous voulez d’ailleurs, proposa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas sûr de la qualité de ceux d’une cafet' de fac.

-Exécrable comme vous vous y attendez. C’est d’accord, laissez moi le temps de tout ranger.”

.

Togashi était incroyablement gentil. “Sale type” était probablement les mots les plus dures que contenaient son vocabulaire. Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers une sorte de café-librairie à l’ambiance feutrée et à l’odeur de vieux papiers plus que de café, Togashi lui parla de livres, de ses auteurs favoris, de ses textes préférés et tout un tas d’éléments biographiques. C’était un passionné et même si Mai n’en comprit que la moitié, il y avait quelque chose de charmant de voir une telle joie chez un homme adulte.

Finalement attablée, un chocolat avec trop de sucre pour Mai et un thé au goût étrange pour Togashi, le jeune homme croisa les mains sur le dessus de la table et se tut.

“Comment avez-vous fini ensemble? Pourquoi avez vous rompu?”

Se rendant compte de ce qu’elle venait de dire, Mai s’excusa avant de préférer de demander s’il connaissait Iwahara Nobuo.

“En fait, je peux répondre à vos trois questions. Shizuru et moi nous croisions à la bibliothèque. Elle était toujours plongé dans un livre d’anatomie, chimie, physiologie et j’en passe. Toujours à réviser, plus encore que ses camarades. Je reconnais que mes propres cours demandaient beaucoup moins d’investissement mais j’aimais beaucoup aller à la BU. Il y avait tant à lire! J’étais mieux là que dans ma chambre étudiante avec un colocataire trop bruyant. C’est elle qui est venue me parler. M’aider en fait. Deux types ont profité que je cherche un livre pour me voler mon sac. Elle l’a vu et elle s’est débrouillée pour le récupérer et me le ramener. Le lendemain, elle s’est assise à côté de moi, en me taquinant, affirmant que c’était pour ma protection. Petit à petit, nous sommes devenus amis. C’est elle qui a proposé que nous sortions ensemble. J’en rêvais sans jamais osé l’espérer. Vous l’avez vu ; vous m’avez vu?

-Vous vous entendiez bien? préféra enchaîner Mai.”

Togashi n’attendait pas de réponse après tout. 

“Parfaitement. Nous avions des conversations merveilleuses, elle était brillante, intelligente, drôle. Elle était belle. Tout simplement parfaite. On est sorti un moment ensemble. Quand ça a commencé à devenir sérieux, c’est là où les choses ont probablement mal tourné. J’ai rencontré ses parents. Ils semblaient heureux que Shizuru leur ramène quelqu’un et puis les remarques ont commencé. A leurs yeux, je n’étais pas suffisant pour Shizuru. Honnêtement je pouvais les comprendre. 

-Ce sont eux qui ont poussé à votre rupture alors ?

-Je n'en sais rien. ça a probablement joué qui sait. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à dire, pas que sur moi d’ailleurs. Shizuru était en tête de sa promo mais quand on les écoutait tout leurs voisins faisait mieux qu’elle. Première de médecine à Todai! Qu’est-ce qui pourrait être mieux que ça? Je connais plus d’un parent qui en aurait été fière. Je ne crois pas avoir entendu d’eux un seul mot de félicitations envers Shizuru, sauf s’il était aussitôt suivi d’une critique. 

-Ils ont l’air… compliqué. 

-Disons le comme ça. Le pire je pense c’est qu’elle semblait relativement contente de cette rencontre. A ses yeux, ça ne s’était pas trop mal passé. Et ça m’a mis en confiance. Je me suis dit que si après cette avalanche de critiques, elle restait avec moi c’est qu’on avait vraiment quelque chose de fort entre nous. Je lui ais dis que je l’aimais. Et elle a rompu une semaine plus tard.

-Sans raison?

-Elle m’a dit que je ne méritais pas ça. Qu’elle m’appréciait trop pour me mentir et me faire vivre une illusion ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas me blesser. Même si, soyons honnête, elle m’a blessé, beaucoup. Je me suis toujours dit que… elle n’avait pas été honnête, mais elle avait le droit de me quitter. L’amour ça ne se contrôle pas. Et puis quelque mois plus tard elle sortait avec Iwahara. 

-Comment est-il? 

-Imaginez le contraire de moi. Il est grand, plutôt beau garçon, il peut être charmant s’il le veut. C’est l’un des deux types qui m’avaient volé mon sac, en fait. Le genre de type qui vole ou paie des gens plus intelligents pour faire leur devoir. Les mêmes personnes qu’il rabaissait le reste du temps. Il a jamais été du genre à apprécier des gens plus intelligents que lui. Alors allez savoir pourquoi il traînait à Todai, il n’appartenait pas à cette université. Je pense qu’il cherchait justement à venir là pour se venger sur les étudiants de sa propre bêtise. Je crois aussi qu’il avait un côté manipulateur, il était là pour exploiter des étudiants. Autant dire à quel point il était insupportable à Todai, hors de son petit groupe d’amis. Il parlait toujours trop fort dans la bibliothèque en se vantant d’avoir couché avec telle ou telle fille. La manière dont il parlait d’elles, c’était vraiment dégradant. Il s’est bagarré plusieurs fois. Il a redoublé deux fois je crois, a été exclus et je suis à peu près sûr qu’il a pu atteindre la dernière année grâce à l’argent de son frère le bref moment où il a eu de l’argent avec sa start-up. Dieu seul sait qu’Iwahara s’en vantait. Franchement, je serai incapable de vous dire quels études il suivait dans cette université de seconde zone, c’était bien la seule chose dont on entendait pas parler de sa part.

-Un sale portrait que tu me dessines là, reconnut-elle en se sentant comme un stéréotype de détectives de vieux films avec une phrases comme ça. 

-Shizuru le détestait, je vous assure, enchaîna-t-il sans paraître remarquer sa brève interruption, puis il ajouta en indiquant la librairie : C’est elle qui a trouvé cet endroit. On y venait pour échapper à Iwahara et ses sbires. Elle avait autre chose à faire qu’à se battre contre lui, qu’elle disait. Ce genre de type ne méritait aucun respect.

-Et elle a pourtant fini par sortir avec.

-Oui. J’ai essayé dans discuter avec elle une fois. 

-Qu’a-t-elle dit?

-De ne pas m’inquiéter. 

-C’est tout?

-Bien sûr que non. Je lui ais presque fait une scène. Pourquoi lui? Parce qu’il était grand, brun et ténébreux? J’ai eu l’impression d’avoir raconté la blague la plus grande de tous les temps tant elle riait. Elle m’a dit que c’était plus facile comme ça. Que personne ne serait blessée et tout le monde serait content. Je n’ai jamais pu savoir ce qu’elle voulait dire par là. C’est Shizuru après tout. 

-Oui, à l’évidence, elle n’a pas changé. Elle l’aime d’après vous?

-Iwahara? Elle se fiance avec alors… j’espère pour elle. Même si je ne comprend pas.”

Mai réfléchit, rejoua les mots de Togashi qui ne s’était pas fait prier pour avoir une oreille attentive. Depuis combien de temps, le jeune homme avait-il envie de se confier, de comprendre la situation. 

“Pensez-vous que ses parents l’apprécient?

-Sous son meilleur jour, probablement. Il sait très bien se vendre et j’ai l’impression que les parents de Shizuru sont très superficiels. L’apparence, la forme plus que le fond. J’ai l’impression qu’ils veulent à tout prix prouver qu’ils sont des gens exceptionnels. Shizuru m’a un jour dit que sa mère étrangère avait eu énormément de mal à être acceptée par sa belle famille, par son quartier et les autres mères qu’elle rencontrait à la sortie de l’école. Ils ont… disons qu’ils ont des standards. Des petites boites auxquels il faut se conformer. Et Iwahara a du charisme, il a cette figure imposante de “mâle dominant”.”

Mai sentait le début d’une compréhension, l’excitation de toucher au but.

“Je suppose que leur volonté de s’intégrer, leur standard, correspondait à ressembler à une famille japonaise traditionnel. 

-Peut être oui. Pourquoi est-ce important?

-Shizuru est-elle attachée à ses parents?”

Togashi semblait commencer à réellement se demander où Mai allait avec son interrogatoire. Il sembla commencer à hésiter à répondre et puis avec un haussement d’épaule sembla juger qu’il n’en était plus à ça près. 

“Oui énormément. Elle ne l’a jamais dit mais elle a toujours cherché leur approbation je crois.

-Togashi, l’image de la femme dans notre société change. Mais dans les familles encore profondément traditionnel n’y a-t-il pas encore cette image qu’une femme doit être une bonne épouse et une mère avant toute chose? Les parents de Shizuru se fichent probablement des études qu’elle mène, oui elle est intelligente mais ne voient-ils pas cela comme une distraction des choses importantes? Ramener un copain, se marier, avoir des enfants?

-Des personnes plus jeunes qu’elle se marie. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où vous voulez aller avec ça. 

-J’essaie de comprendre sa manière de penser. Ecoutez Togashi, j’ai… une théorie. J’ai l’impression de la trahir en vous en parlant, mais j’ai besoin de votre impression sur elle.

-Quelle théorie? s’intriga-t-il avec un véritable intérêt.”

Ce fut à Mai d’hésiter. C’était comme ça que les rumeurs pouvaient se former, faire ou défaire des réputations. Si Togashi s’avérait rancunier et répétait ce qu’elle lui disait, il pouvait faire beaucoup de mal à la réputation de Shizuru voir de sa vie en général. Ce n’était pas bien, mais c’était un risque qu’elle était prête à prendre et à assumer. Togashi semblait être quelqu’un de bien. 

Elle l’espérait vraiment.

“Au lycée, j’étais convaincue qu’elle était amoureuse d’une de ses camarades.

- _Une?_ s’étonna-t-il. 

-Oui, une. Est-ce que ça pose un problème?”

Togashi ferma les yeux et se frotta la tempe du bout des doigts. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et Mai sentit un début de panique à l’idée qu’elle ait pu se méprendre sur le jeune homme.

“Non, soupira-t-il finalement. A un certain niveau, je pense que ça expliquerait pas mal de chose en fait. Des petits commentaires, la façon dont j’avais parfois l’impression qu’elle se conformait à un rôle. Elle ne m’a jamais aimé romantiquement, comprit-il. Elle se servait de moi.

-Peut être pas, intervint Mai.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas. ça expliquerait ce qu’elle m’a dit. J’étais sa couverture vis à vis de ses parents, mais j’étais son ami et elle ne voulait pas me blesser en continuant de maintenir dans un mensonge alors que se servir d’un type qu’elle déteste… c’est plus facile.

-Façon de voir les choses, il faut le supporter, relativisa Mai même si Togashi venait probablement de réellement éclaircir ce qu’elle avait commencé à suspecter elle-même.

-Dans la psychée de Shizuru, elle fait la bonne chose, comprit-il. Tout le monde est content: c'est-à-dire ses parents et personne n’est blessé: moi en l'occurence. Et elle s’oublie dans l’histoire.

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions, rappela Mai néanmoins. Vraiment peut être que je me trompe.

-Franchement, c’est une bien meilleure supposition que penser que ses sentiments pour Iwahara ont pu changé en quelques mois.

-Pensez-vous qu’elle pourrait vraiment se marier avec quelqu’un qu’elle déteste pour faire plaisir à ses parents? insista-t-elle soucieuse.

-Pour cacher qu’elle préférerait les femmes? Sans nul doute. Comme je le disais, elle cherche l’approbation de ses parents, qui eux cherchent à se conformer à une image obsolète de la parfaite famille japonaise. Si elle est gay et qui l’apprenne, elle les perd.

-C’est peut être pour un mieux non? Ils ont l’air oppressifs.

-Tokiha-san, les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça, lui dit-il avec un sourire piteux. De la même manière qu’elle pourrait aimer les femmes, elle aime ses parents. L’amour comme on dit, ça ne s’explique pas. 

-Peut être, chuchota Mai. Mais ses parents l’obligent à choisir. Qu’est-ce qui la rendra heureuse? Un mariage avec un mec ignoble pour leur faire plaisir ou une vie heureuse auprès d’une femme qu’elle aimera sans leur critique?

-Ce n’est pas à  _ nous  _ d’en décider, dit-il.

-Mais en tant qu’ami, n’est-ce pas à nous de donner notre avis même s’il est dure à attendre? C’est notre rôle de lui dire qu’elle fait une erreur. L’amour pour nos parents ne devrait jamais nous brider ou nous forcer à être autre chose que ce que l’on est. Il devrait être un tremplin pour aller plus loin qu’on aurait pu l’imaginer, un soutien quand on a peur, une assurance d’être aimée quand tout va mal. Leur amour n’est pas censé être sous condition. 

-Alors quoi? demanda Togashi. Je suis d’accord avec tout ce que vous venez de dire mais avez-vous une façon de prouver une de ces hypothèses? D’être sûre qu’elle n’aime pas Iwahara? L’amour-

-ça ne s’explique pas, j’ai compris, grinça Mai furieuse envers la situation de Shizuru, prise d’une juste colère envers ses parents.

-Vous avez un plan?

-La confronter? s’exclama-t-elle sans bien y croire.

-Peut être essayer de parler gentiment à Shizuru et à cœur ouvert, avant d’en venir à la confrontation, proposa-t-il.

-J’espère ne pas vous avoir blessé en disant tout ça et en ressassant votre histoire passée avec elle.

-En fait, je crois que j’avais  _ besoin  _ d’en parler. D'une certaine façon, j’ai de la peine pour elle et je lui souhaite mieux que ce qu'elle a présentement mais quelque part... je dois bien reconnaître que l’idée qu’elle se serve d’Iwahara me fait plaisir.”

.

* * *

Togashi Mitsuto lui avait donné des informations sur la famille de Shizuru. Noms et adresses notamment. Internet lui fournit des photos. Un encart avait même été écrit sur Shizuru et ses résultats au concours national, affichant une photo de ses parents, son frère et elle. Avec ses hypothèses en tête, leur sourire semblait de façade. Elle doutait bien sûr. Au lycée, les rumeurs couraient sur sa relation avec Reito, fausse bien sûr Reito lui avait confirmé, mais aux yeux du lycée ils n’avaient jamais admis ni réfuté leur théorie. Reito était-il déjà une couverture pour Shizuru? En était-il conscient si c’était le cas? 

A priori, Togashi ne parlait plus à Shizuru. Il avait semblé être ouvert d’esprit et être une bonne personne, elle ne pensait pas qu’une rumeur naîtrait de leur discussion, elle l’espérait ardemment du moins. Elle ne voudrait jamais être responsable d’avoir exposé quelqu’un qui ne le souhaitait pas. 

Reito était un tout autre problème. Elle ne voulait pas lui poser de questions car elle ne pensait pas que sa loyauté pencherait plus vers elle que Shizuru. Elle préférait éviter de voir comment réagirait Shizuru si leur hypothèse/enquête remontait jusqu’à ses oreilles ou tournait en rumeur. 

_Quelle était la prochaine phase du plan? Avaient-ils prévu une phase après la recherche d’info? Avait-il seulement une moyen de confirmer leur hypothèse?_ Comme ils l’avait si bien dit, Shizuru n’était pas du genre à se confier, si ce n’est à demi mot. 

_Devait-elle en parler à Natsuki? Avait-elle envie que leurs hypothèses arrivent à ses oreilles?_ Absolument pas, elle tenait à la vie.

Mai avait vraiment peur des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur sa relation avec Natsuki, mais elle ne serait pas une hypocrite. Le rôle d’une amie était parfois de prendre des décisions compliqués mais nécessaire pour le bien être de l’autre. Mai allait parler à Shizuru. Hors de question d’offrir des espoirs sans certitude à Natsuki. Si les choses tournaient mal, Mai pourrait dire sans mentir qu’elle était intervenue indépendamment de Natsuki, ce n’est que pour expliquer les raisons de son intervention qu’elle s’autoriserait à tordre la vérité. 


	12. Les amis - Partie 2

Prendre contact avec Shizuru ne fut pas compliqué. Il y avait toute une façon d’y parvenir grâce à Takeda. Il avait son numéro, il connaissait l’adresse de la clinique où elle exerçait, celle où elle vivait -même s’il ignorait le numéro exact de l’appartement. Ils savaient que le fiancé n’était pas dans le coin et que cette conversation ne devrait pas être menée dans un lieu public. 

Mai était investie, elle comptait bien réussir et elle espérait que les choses seraient plus facile si elles discutaient dans un lieu qui mette Shizuru à l’aise. Elle trouva donc l’immeuble où elle vivait plutôt rapidement grâce aux indications de Takeda, dans un quartier animé de Tokyo. La porte du hall était verrouillée mais elle n'eut qu'à attendre un quart d’heure pour que celle-ci s'ouvre avec l'entrée d'un locataire. Elle s'y glissa en même temps qu'une mère dépassée par ses deux enfants. 

Il lui suffît ensuite d’observer les boîtes aux lettres pour localiser quel étage et quel appartement était le sien. 

Mai prit alors son mal en patience quand personne n'ouvrit après avoir sonner : elle s’assit devant la porte, joua sur son téléphone, discuta avec Yuuichi par SMS et malgré l’inconfort finit même par s’endormir. 

.

“Tokiha-san?”

Mai sursauta comme si on l’avait frappé. Elle s’était profondément endormi et sur le coup elle ne sut pas qui fut la plus surprise des deux. Shizuru avait l’air fatigué. Mai regarda sa montre et constata que ça devait faire 3 bonnes heures qu’elle était ici. Son dos et ses fesses étaient ankylosés. 

Shizuru tourna la tête tout le long du couloir, cherchant à voir s’il y avait un quelqu’un d’autre.

“Natsuki n’est pas là, je ne crois pas qu’elle connaisse ton adresse, intervint Mai.

-Mais Tokiha-san le sait? répliqua Shizuru dubitative.

-Tokiha-san a ses sources, sourit-elle en riant. Bonjour Fujino-san, ça fait longtemps. 

-J’ai l’impression de revoir beaucoup d’anciens visages dernièrement. Que faites-vous là, Tokiha-san?

-J’aimerai discuté.”

Shizuru sembla hésiter mais Mai ne lui proposa pas d’alternative, pas d’heures ou de rendez-vous autre. Si Shizuru n’était pas une personne polie, elle lui aurait peut-être refusé sa demande, arguée qu’elle était fatiguée, mais on parlait de Shizuru. Et si Mai ne se trompait pas, Shizuru cherchait avant tout à se conformer aux règles que ce soit de politesse, de bienséance ou d’hôtesse. Elle allait céder, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement même si Shizuru ignorait de quoi Mai voulait lui parler.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et l’invita sans autre forme de procès. Elle lui proposa un verre : eau, thé ou vin alors qu'elle se déchaussait et déposait son sac dans un placard. Vu l’heure, Mai se laissa tenter par un verre de blanc et engloba l’appartement du regard. Il était parfaitement rangé mais semblait stérile. Elle n’aurait jamais pu imaginer qu’un couple vivait là. Ou même déduire si c’était l’appartement d’une femme ou d’un homme. Une vraie page de magazine. Beau mais impersonnel.

“Tokiha-san, est-ce que Natsuki vous envoie? demanda Shizuru en leur versant un verre respectivement.

-Ce serait mal connaître Natsuki, non? Elle ne laisserait jamais quelqu’un venir à sa place."

Si la réponse parut somme tout censée pour qui connaissait Natsuki, Shizuru n'en resta pas moins surprise. _Pour quelle autre raison Mai aurait-elle pu être ici?_

"J’ai du mal à le croire, reconnut-elle. Nous n’avons jamais vraiment parlé. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez?

-Fujino-san, je suis la meilleure amie de Natsuki.”

Une sorte de rictus déplaisant déforma les traits de son hôte. Cela ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'elle n'affiche un visage impassible. 

“Je veux son bonheur. Et j’ose croire que toi aussi, poursuivit Mai.

-Elle était ma meilleure amie au lycée.

-Vraiment? J’avais cru comprendre que ce n’était pas tout à fait de l’amitié que vous ressentiez pour elle.”

Ce fut une succession d’émotions qui parut contorsionner son visage. Seul le fait qu’elle l’observe avec attention lui permit de le voir. En priorité et avant tout, c’était la panique et la peur qui dominaient. 

“Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mentit Shizuru.

-Vous voyez très bien de quoi je parle. Pour le coup, ça c’est Natsuki qui me l’a dit.”

Les yeux de Shizuru se plissèrent, ses narines s’évasèrent. 

“C’est bien si tu l’aimes, tu sais, ajouta Mai d’une voix radoucie.

-Tokiha-san, malgré tout le respect que je-

-Non écoutez moi. Vous avez aimé Natsuki au lycée, tout ce qui m’intéresse c’est de savoir si c’est encore le cas.”

Shizuru eut l’air tendu, contenant une rage bouillonnante. 

“Tokiha-san, je suis  _ fiancée _ . Je vais me marier, ce que vous pensez ou non de mes relations et-

-Oui avec Iwahara Nobuo. On ne m’en a pas dit du bien.

-Natsuki ne s’est effectivement pas entendue avec lui.

-Je ne parlais pas que de Natsuki. J’ai parlé avec Togashi-san. C’est un gars bien qui ne comprend pas votre choix. Et qui m’a parlé d’une Fujino-san qui ne l’aurait pas compris non plus.”

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent d’une surprise choquée à l’idée que Mai qu’elle ne connaissait pas vraiment ait parlé à Mitsuto pour une raison quelconque. Et oui, bien sûr, sa poitrine palpitait de peur. 

“Tu as parlé à mon ex? Il est blessé par la situation bien sûr qu’il ne t’aurait pas dit du bien de mon nouveau copain. 

-Alors dis moi qui pourrait m’en dire du bien? l’attaqua-t-elle plus familièrement en passant au tutoiement. _Tes parents?_

-Qu’est-ce que mes parents ont à voir là dedans?

-Tout, j’ai l’impression, la confronta Mai. Tu sais, je ne te connaissais pas bien, mais tu donnais cette impression de force calme, imperturbable. Cette personne qui maîtrisait tout et pouvait aider tout le monde pour n’importe quel problème. Mais ce n’est pas le cas, c’est une façade pour cacher la personne que tu es vraiment, une personne terrifiée et désespérée de plaire aux autres, surtout à ses propres parents. 

-Je ne vous permet pas, gronda Shizuru.”

A sa réaction, Mai savait avoir touché parfaitement au but.

“C’est juste un fait, Fujino-san. Ton aveu au lycée, je parle de ta déclaration à Natsuki est donc d’autant plus exceptionnel.”

Il y a un long silence où elles se fixèrent l’une l’autre et Mai songea finalement que son approche n’avait pas été la bonne. Elle aurait dû se montrer plus subtile. Shizuru allait juste lui demander de partir.

“Pour ce que ça a donné, se plaignit finalement Shizuru avec un soupir."

Mai n'était pas sûre que ces mots chuchotés étaient destinés à être entendue.

"Ecoutez Tokiha-san, j’étais jeune et je ne comprenais pas bien ce que je ressentais. 

-J’espère que tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais, se calma Mai. Tu ne dois pas ta vie à tes parents. Ce n’est pas parce que Nobuo leur plaît qu’il doit te plaire. On n’a qu’une vie, on doit faire en sorte qu’elle vaille le coup. Peut être faut-il que tu y réfléchisses vraiment avant d’épouser Nobuo. 

-Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir ce que tu veux, Tokiha-san. Et je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches non plus ce que tu fais.”

Au tour de Shizuru de passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement, cela indiquait qu’elle était vraiment énervée et qu’elle perdait patience.

“Natsuki aura mis du temps, mais parmi les choses qu’elle m’a dite, elle a reconnu qu’elle t’aimait. Et elle regrette d’avoir dû mettre 5 ans et une retrouvaille aléatoire avec toi pour le comprendre, mais elle a des sentiments _romantiques_ à ton égard.

-Alors elle t’envoie bien finalement, grimaça Shizuru. 

-Non, je crois qu’elle me tuerait si elle savait que je venais de te dévoiler son secret. Elle pense que c’est trop tard. Je pense personnellement qu’il y a toujours une chance.

-Je ne suis pas gay, affirma Shizuru.

-Essaie d’être plus crédible si un jour tu dois dire ça à tes parents.”

.

* * *

C’était stupide de frapper dans le miroir. C’était un beau miroir que Shizuru aimait bien. Et puis son poing était douloureux. Il avait déjà commencé à gonfler, déplier ou bouger ses doigts devenaient compliqué. Elle était tellement en colère. _Comment Mai osait-elle assumer qui elle aimait ou juger Nobuo sans le connaitre?_ Pas qu’elle ait tort bien sûr, elle l’avait choisi pour ça après tout, parce qu’il ne méritait pas d’être aimé. 

_Pour quelle raison Mai était-elle aussi intéressée par ses relations?_ Allez jusqu’à parler -interroger- Mitsuto! 

_Y avait-il une possibilité qu’elle dise vrai? Que Natsuki ait des sentiments pour elle?_ ça semblait tellement faux.

Shizuru oscilla jusqu’à sa cuisine et se servit un verre de saké. C’était faux. ça devait l’être. Elle but un verre trop rempli qu’elle reposa avec un claquement sur la table. Une fissure apparut. 

ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. _Et même si ça l’était, alors quoi?_

Les années pourraient passer ses parents seraient toujours ses parents, mais Natsuki… autant elle l’aimait toujours, autant elles s’étaient perdus de vue pendant 5 ans. Même s’il s’avérait que ses sentiments étaient retournés, risquerait-elle le lien inaltérable du sang pour le cœur volage d’une jeune femme? Les couples s’aimaient et se séparaient tout le temps.

Shizuru n’avait jamais été du genre à prendre des risques, elle aimait les certitudes, les assurances. Natsuki ne lui en offrait aucune. La société n’était ni gentille ni facile pour les gens qui sortaient du moule. D’autant plus pour ses parents et elle qui cherchaient si désespérément à se conformer au standard. 

Ses parents la désavoueraient s’ils apprenaient ses préférences, ils la haïraient même pour faire sortir leur famille du lot. Shizuru ne devait pas l’envisager. 

Elle allait se marier avec Nobuo. Elle finirait par lui donner un ou deux enfants. Elle serait médecin parce qu’elle ne voulait pas abandonner ça alors que ce n’était pas entièrement incompatible avec la vision de ses parents. Nobuo était le genre d’homme qui voulait une famille pour offrir une vision de stabilité, pour pouvoir se vanter de sa demeure, femme et enfants. Le genre d’homme qui passerait plus de temps à son travail et auprès de ses maîtresses que de sa famille. Cela lui convenait, elle s’en sortirait. C’était les apparences qui comptaient et en apparence, elle aurait la vie qu’il fallait. 

.

* * *

Mai avait l’impression de faire une crise de panique. Sa respiration était trop forte et rapide et elle avait pourtant la sensation de manquer d’air. Ce qu’elle s’était permise de dire à Shizuru… Mai n’avait jamais été du genre à mâcher ses mots mais elle n’avait jamais été impolie ou volontairement agressive. Elle avait fait des supposition et les avait jeté au visage de Shizuru sans se soucier d’apporter de preuves. 

Si Shizuru rapportait leur conversation à Natsuki, cette dernière la tuerait. Et encore c’était le scénario le plus optimiste et le moins douloureux que l’option torture qu’elle pourrait lui concocter. 

Mai se sentait honteuse et pleine d’une énergie nerveuse qui l’empêchait de calmer son esprit. Elle resta contre le mur du couloir à tenter de récupérer son souffle et d’une démarche tremblante entreprit de rentrer chez elle. Elle atteignit l’extérieur, dans le brouhaha de fin de soirée et se retrouva figée. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle et s’enfermer avec Tate à regarder une émission quelconque. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu’un de cette discussion, d’avoir un avis ou des conseils.

Zut… elle avait besoin de l’approbation de quelqu’un pour ses actions. Takeda, Ogaï et Desu lui confirmeraient probablement qu’elle avait fait ce qu’il fallait, ils étaient étonnement investis dans cette histoire, mais c’était trop facile d’avoir la confirmation d’avoir fait la bonne chose de leur part. Ils faisaient tout ça pour Natsuki, dans l’espoir de lui donner une chance avec la femme qu’elle aimait. Mai était intervenue pour la même raison et c’était peut être là que les choses n’allaient pas. Bien sûr Natsuki était sa meilleure amie et elle aimerait tout faire pour qu’elle soit heureuse mais ça, ce qu’elle faisait en se glissant dans la vie de Shizuru pour espérer découvrir des sentiments encore existant pour Natsuki? ça ce n’était pas bien.

Si Mai avait raison, Shizuru laissait sa vie être contrôlée par les _desiderata_ des gens qu’elle aimait. Essayer de lui faire prendre d’autre décision pour l’amour et le bien être de Natsuki? Ce n’était pas mieux. 

Mai n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de bien la connaître, mais c’était avec une froide réalisation qu’elle se demanda si quelqu’un avait déjà fait quelque chose _pour Shizuru_ , avait déjà entamé une discussion sur ses sentiments et ses décisions, lui avait donné des conseils ou expliqué que Nobuo était un enfoiré de première et qu’elle méritait mieux; faire tout cela en pensant seulement à Shizuru et à ce qu’elle méritait indépendamment de tout le monde: ses parents ou Natsuki. 

Mitsuto avait dû être de ce genre là. Il l’aimait vraiment, mais dans un acte stupide de sacrifice Shizuru l’avait quitté sans explication pour s’enfoncer dans la plus malsaine des relations. 

Sa conversation avec Shizuru n’avait certainement pas été des plus amicales, la jeune femme ne voudrait probablement plus la voir et Mai pouvait comprendre. Elle avait pris un rôle que seul un ami aurait du tenir et elles n’étaient pas amies. Shizuru en avait peut être peu d’ailleurs, mais Mai avait la certitude d’en connaitre au moins un. Et quelque soit l’amitié étrange qu’ils entretenaient, il était peut être tant que Reito prennent des risques pour son amie et lui dise ses quatre vérités. Ou au moins qu’ils s’assurent que les hypothèses de Mai étaient infondées. 

Si elle se trompait et bien soit, Natsuki aurait le cœur brisé mais c’était la vie. Si elle avait raison, alors Reito serait plus à même de lui faire comprendre.

Elle prit son téléphone et trouva rapidement son numéro dans ses contacts. Elle espérait seulement que Tate ne le verrait pas dans sa liste d’appel, ça ferait encore des histoires. 

.

* * *

Reito Kanzaki était un homme avec une belle vie. Il avait brillamment réussi ses études de commerce aux Etats-Uni et avait tout récemment commencé à travailler dans l’entreprise familiale au Japon en tant que cadre, avec plusieurs de ses cousins. Il grimperait forcément dans l’échelle de l’entreprise et seuls ses résultats par rapport au reste de sa famille allait indiquer à quel poste il terminerait sa carrière. 

Il était sorti avec quelques femmes durant ses études puis son début de carrière. 

Bon sa dernière copine avait rompu, mais il adorait son travail et avait profité de sa soirée la veille pour aller voir une incroyable partie de baseball avec un collègue en passe de devenir un très bon ami. Aujourd’hui était un jour off et il avait bu un excellent vin rouge dans son fauteuil, une musique douce en arrière plan et les derniers chapitres de son livre à savourer.

Ce n’était peut être pas un mal cette rupture ; Reito n’avait plus de temps pour lui depuis cette relation et devoir toujours discuter quand il voulait juste se détendre avec un bon bouquin finissait de le fatiguer. 

Autant dire que la sonnerie de son téléphone à 10 pages à peine de la fin eut le don de l’énerver. Il ne répondit pas, atteignit les 9 dernières pages avant de réentendre sa sonnerie. Il la coupa sans regarder l’appelant. A la septième page avant la conclusion, les vibrations avaient fini de perturber son immersion dans son roman et il commençait à sérieusement se demander quelle urgence nécessitait des appels à répétition.

“Allô, ginça-t-il en répondant juste avant la fin de la dernière sonnerie sans prendre le temps de regarder le nom de son interlocuteur.

-Kami-sama Reito-san.

-Tokiha-san? s’étonna-t-il en vérifiant son téléphone.”

La voix de Mai semblait énervée, un débit rapide avec une pointe d’inquiétude et pas mal de gêne.

“Une soucis Tokiha-san?

-Reito-san, appelle moi Mai.”

Il l’entendait presque sourire derrière son téléphone et pas pour la première fois Reito se refusa cette option. Il avait toujours apprécié Mai, l’appeler par son prénom en sachant qu’il ne pourrait jamais être plus que ce qu’ils étaient -des amis qui se voyaient trop peu- lui rendait la tâche trop compliquée. Il n’avait pas envie de s’attacher plus à la jeune femme. L’emploi du nom de famille instaurait une distance qu’il aurait aimé que son cœur suive. 

“Que puis-je pour vous? demanda-t-il avec son ton habituellement charmant.

-Vous êtes bien un ami de Fujino-san. Un ami proche, n’est-ce pas?

-Aussi proche qu’on puisse l’être de Shizuru-san, je suppose.

-Je veux dire… vous avez gardé contact après le lycée. Vous avez été invité à son mariage, non?”

Reito ferma son livre et se redressa. Il se servit un nouveau verre.

“En effet. 

-Et vous connaissez Nobuo Iwahara?

-Le fiancé? Je n’ai pas eu cet honneur non. Selon les mots de Shizuru, ce n’aurait pas été une bonne idée. 

-Garçon jaloux?

-Complexe d’infériorité plutôt.”

Reito ne put s’empêcher de sourire avec fierté.

“Il se serait senti menacé et rabaissé par mon exceptionnelle personne.

-Tu prends la grosse tête Reito-san, rit-elle.

-Qui sait. Shizuru bien sûr ne m’a jamais formulé les choses ainsi.

-Mais elle t’avait déjà parlé de lui à l’époque où elle sortait avec Mitsuto-san.

-Je vois que quelqu’un s’intéresse à la vie de mon amie. Tu as été invité au mariage?

-Vu la discussion que je viens d’avoir avec Shizuru, s’il y avait la moindre chance, je l’ai perdue. Pas que ça m’intéresse, les échos de ce que j’ai entendu de son fiancé ne m’attire guère.”

Reito acquiesça même si Mai ne pouvait le voir. 

“Je ne savais pas que vous aviez gardé contact… que vous aviez un jour été en contact en fait, réalisa Reito.

-Tu aurais raison. Je pensais aider Natsuki, découvrir si les sentiments que Shizuru avait pour elle était encore d’actualité.”

Reito ne nia rien et la laissa dire, ce qui la laissait penser que sur ce point il y avait bien eu une question de sentiments romantiques et que Reito avait été au courant. 

“C’était égoïste. Après lui avoir parlé j’ai compris que j’avais envie de le faire pour elle.

-De quoi parles-tu Tokiha-san?

-Penses-tu qu’elle devrait se marier?

-Comme tu l’as si bien fait remarquer vous n’avez jamais été en contact, il t’est difficile de juger de sa relation avec Nobuo-san.

-C’est pour ça que je t’appelle. Comme je te le disais, j’ai mené une petite enquête d’une certaine manière. Je pense que Shizuru aime les femmes. Peut être aussi les hommes même si je n’y crois pas. Je pense qu’elle a voulu une couverture car ce n’est pas quelque chose d’encore bien accepter, surtout vis-à-vis de sa propre famille. Je pense qu’elle est terrifiée de se retrouver seule et Nobuo est sa couverture, parce qu’elle s’était trop attachée à Mitsuto et qu’il ne méritait pas ça: une vie de mensonge sans amour. Et je sais que tu es son ami, que je ne la connais pas bien et que je ne devrais pas dire ça sans preuve. Que je ne sais pas vraiment au fond si tu es du genre ouvert d’esprit même si je le crois et que si j’ai raison je ne devrais pas être celle qui la sort du placard -ou quelque soit l’expression qu’on utilise aujourd’hui- mais… j’ai l’impression… enfin je…”

Reito fit tourner son vin dans son verre et le reposa sans le boire. 

Il se leva pour faire quelque pas dans son beau salon.

“Et tu aurais raison Tokiha-san. Ce n’est pas à toi de l’exposer, elle est la seule d’ailleurs à avoir le droit de le faire. 

-Je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux faire ou…

-Calme-toi. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?”

Il l’entendit déglutir et réfléchir. Reito se sentait protecteur de Shizuru et il voulait savoir s'il avait méjugé Mai.

“Parce que je ne veux pas qu’elle fasse une bêtise en se mariant à un homme qui ne la mérite pas, pour des gens qui ne l’aimerait pas pour qui elle est. Elle est une HiME. Nous nous entraidons, on a trop souffert pour se laisser faire sans se battre. Et j’espère pour elle que je me trompe. Je ne pense pas que mon intervention ait été pertinente. Mais tu es son ami et si j’ai raison, n’est-il pas de ton devoir de la conseiller? De l’empêcher de faire une erreur?”

Reito garda le silence suffisamment longtemps pour que Mai lui demande s’il était toujours là. 

“Je réfléchis Tokiha-san. 

-Ai-je raison?

-Tu n’as pas forcément tort.

-C’est une façon de dire que j’ai raison.

-C’est une façon de dire que même si une partie de ce que tu as dit est exact, Shizuru est une force à part entière côté entêtement. Si tu veux une idée de la chose, rappelles-toi qu’elle a été suffisamment persistante pour gagner l’affection de Kuga-san dans sa pire période.

-Géniale, ironisa-t-elle.

-Je ne connais pas Iwahara-san, reconnut finalement Reito. En fait, je n’ai pas vraiment envie de le connaître. Découvrir une personne qui se sent en danger par ma présence en dit énormément sur lui et sa relation avec Shizuru. Il ne se sent pas à la hauteur et probablement qu’il ne l’est pas. Ce qui est pire c’est qu’il n’a pas suffisamment confiance en Shizuru pour côtoyer des hommes qu’ils appréhendent comme supérieur à lui. C’est un gros point négatif si tu veux mon avis. Une relation est censée être basée sur la confiance.”

Mai prit les remarques pour elle ou du moins pour Tate qui correspondait tout autant à ses quelques mots que Nobuo. 

“Ca peut simplement être la peur d’être insuffisant pour la personne aimée, dit-elle en pensant à Yuuichi qui avait tendance à se dévaloriser.

-Et? Au final, cette peur ou cette jalousie pousse l’autre à s’éloigner d’une partie de ses amis pour le rassurer? Ce n’est pas bien.”

Mai garda le silence, consciente qu’elle-même avait pris ses distances d’avec Reito pour apaiser les inquiétudes de Tate.

“Après Shizuru n’a pas été avare sur sa relation avec ce jeune homme, elle évite d’en parler en fait. Mais tu as raison sur une chose, Shizuru est… très dépendante de ses parents. Elle a toujours cherché leurs approbations et leurs félicitations. S’il s’avérait que tu ais raison, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne fera le poids face à un “félicitations ma chérie pour ton mariage”.

-Donc  _ si  _ j’ai raison, elle va se marier quoiqu’il arrive.”

Reito s’arrêta devant sa baie vitrée observant les travailleurs tardifs rentrer chez eux. 

“Je n’ai pas dit ça. 

-Natsuki pourrait la faire changer d’avis?”

Reito rit gentiment.

“Non, elle ne le peut pas. Elle lui fait plus peur qu’autre chose, je pense. Kuga-san a toujours eu une emprise sur son cœur. Elle a littéralement perdu la raison pour elle lors du Carnaval et elle n’en a rien retiré si ce n’est une peine de cœur. Elle ne risquera pas que les choses se répètent.

-Si elle l’aime…

-Crois moi Tokiha-san, elle parlait de Kuga-san encore moins que de Iwahara-san. J’ignore si ses sentiments ont évolué, mais ça fait 5 ans après tout, alors je ne parierais pas dessus. Trop de variables. Pour elle comme pour nous.

-Nous? s’enthousiasma-t-elle. Tu m’aides alors?

-J’aide Shizuru et je m’aide. Elle est ma meilleure amie, elle sera probablement ma plus longue relation, rit-il. Je ne veux pas la perdre parce que demain son  _ mari _ lui interdira de me voir et qu’elle obéira parce que ses parents attendent d’elle qu’elle lui fasse plaisir.”

Reito retourna vers son verre et en but une gorgée.

“Si elle l’aime vraiment et que sa décision n’est influencé par personne, je la soutiendrais, l'avertit-il néanmoins.

-Normal, acquiesça Mai.

-Mais si elle le fait pour quelqu’un d’autre…"

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais Mai comprit : si elle épousait Nobuo pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même et son bonheur, Reito lui parlerait, tenterait de lui faire comprendre, prendrait le risque de se fâcher avec elle pour lui assurer une meilleure vie. Il était son ami, il ferait son devoir ou leur amitié mourrait en essayant. 

"Mais as-tu un plan? insista Mai.

-Si elle prend effectivement cette décision pour l’approbation de ses parents au risque de gâcher sa vie, il faut l’en détourner. Et dans ce cas, il faut que ce mariage lui coûte plus que la perte de ses parents.

-Tu viens de me dire que ses parents étaient comme essentiel à sa vie ou…

-Tetsuya, l'interrompit-elle. Elle tient plus à son frère aîné qu’elle ne tient à ses parents. S’il lui parle, elle l’entendra, mais j’ignore ce qu’il pensera de tout cela. Pas seulement de Iwahara-san mais aussi des préférences de Shizuru. Et crois moi, si l’un de nous l’expose et que Tetsuya réagit mal, s'il s’avère homophobe… je n’ose pas imaginer ce qui se passera. Pense au Carnaval et dis toi que ce sera pire.”

.

Reito et Mai continuèrent de se parler pendant des heures. Ils évoquèrent différentes façons d’intervenir, de parler à Shizuru ou Tetsuya. Ils en sortirent sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou faire.

Si Tate découvrait leur conversation et le prenait mal et bien soit, Reito n’avait pas tort. Mai n’avait pas à sacrifier une amitié tout ce qu’il y avait de plus respectable même pour celui qu’elle aimait. S’il le lui demandait, il ne méritait peut être pas son affection. Reito n’avait jamais fait quoique ce soit qui mériterait son exclusion de sa vie.

Quant à Shizuru, Mai apprit que la date du mariage était en réalité proche. Dans deux semaines à Kyoto. Si plan il devait y avoir, celui-ci devait être mis en application rapidement. 

A l’évidence, Reito ne connaissait pas l’adresse ou le numéro de Tetsuya, s’il parlait avec lui, cela devrait avoir lieu le jour même du mariage. 

.

Que pourrait dire Mai à ce sujet? Elle se retrouva, les jours suivants, à souvent regarder son téléphone, à chercher un message de Reito mais il n’y avait rien. Natsuki était morose et refusait de reparler de ses aveux. Natsuki avait eu besoin de parler de ses sentiments, c’était chose faite, elle préférait ne pas revenir sur le sujet. 

Mai ne savait toujours pas si elle devait l’impliquer dans ses conversations avec Reito au sujet de Shizuru. Elle évoqua la date du mariage pour jauger de sa réaction mais Natsuki ne réagit tout simplement pas ; comme si elle ne l’avait pas entendu ou était déjà passé à autre chose. 

Mai n’insista pas.


	13. Te poursuivre

Deux semaines plus tard, Mai saluait Tate. Ils avaient parlé, s’étaient quelque peu disputés -au sujet de Reito entre autre- et Mai ne savait pas bien comment il réagirait à son retour de week-end, elle ne savait même pas s’il serait encore là. Elle pouvait comprendre qu’il n’appréciait pas que Mai parte 2 jours avec Reito comme son +1 à un mariage, mais elle s’était refusée à mentir, lui avait assuré qu’il n’y avait rien entre eux et qu’ils ne partageraient pas de chambre. Elle l’accompagnait en tout bien tout honneur dans le but de faire capoter le mariage. 

Tate s’était muré dans le silence et Mai espérait qu’il lui ferait confiance. Ils n’étaient pas obligé d’être d’accord sur tout mais refuser d’en parler n’était pas mature. Mai en avait parfois marre de jouer le rôle de mère pour Tate, elle l’aimait mais elle n’était pas sa bonne, elle n’était pas là pour l’écouter se plaindre, le féliciter ou le réconforter à tout bout de chant. Elle voulait le faire par amour mais là encore Tate devait comprendre qu’elle aussi avait besoin de son soutien, de sa confiance, de son écoute lorsque les choses n’allaient pas. 

De l’histoire de Shizuru, Mai en avait au moins appris quelques petites choses : les compromis étaient une nécessité pour le bon fonctionnement de n’importe quelle relation mais tout ne devait pas être sujet au compromis et ils ne devaient pas toujours être le produit de l’effort d’une seule personne. Il ne fallait parfois pas grand chose pour qu’une relation devienne malsaine voir abusive et ses protagonistes pouvaient ne même pas s’en rendre compte ou simplement l’accepter. Mai refusait d’en faire partie et elle allait se battre pour que sa relation avec Tate se poursuive mais d’une manière plus saine pour elle. Ses intérêts comptaient autant que les siens. Elle espérait vraiment que Tate souhaitait autant se battre pour elle, qu’elle pour lui. 

.

Pour un mariage traditionnel, Mai avait sorti un beau kimono. Elle savait que Reito en avait acheté un pour l’occasion. Il venait la chercher dans une élégante voiture. C’était plus simple, lui avait-il dit. Si les choses tournaient mal, ils pourraient partir n’importe quand, rapidement. 

Leur plan était simple: convaincre Tetsuya de parler à Shizuru et de s’assurer qu’elle épousait Iwahara-san par amour et d’y renoncer si c’était pour tout autre raison que celle-là. Lui assurer qu’il serait là si de déception ses parents se détournaient d’elle suite à la rupture des fiançailles. Il ne servait à rien d’évoquer le reste. 

Reito avait dit à Shizuru qu’il avait un +1 mais s’était abstenu de citer le nom de Mai. Shizuru avait facilement accepté de faire modifier son plan de table par sa mère pour un invité supplémentaire. Reito, sans jamais laissé entendre qu’il voulait être autre chose qu’un ami soucieux de la soutenir au mieux, avait insisté pour venir la voir avant la cérémonie à proprement dite. Shizuru avait fini par céder, ses parents seraient présents ainsi que Nobuo s’il décidait de se préparer chez eux plutôt que chez lui. En présence de sa famille, Nobuo n’oserait pas faire de remarques sur Reito mais Shizuru pouvait déjà lui annoncer qu'il ne serait pas heureux.

Ce que pensait Nobuo, Mai et Reito n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils avaient un plan, un plan simple : parler à Tetsuya puis à Shizuru et s'assurer que la cérémonie avait une véritable raison d'être. 

.

* * *

Dans la résidence Fujino, c’était l’effervescence. Fujino mère était au téléphone probablement à gérer les derniers préparatifs ou à fournir des directions à des membres de la famille. Fujino père lui discutait avec 3 autres hommes.

Reito se pencha vers Mai.

“Le plus grand est Fujino-san père. Le plus jeune est Nobuo, à droite le frère d’Iwahara et à gauche leur père. 

-Les gens à éviter alors? Tu vois Tetsuya?”

Reito continua d’observer l’activité de la maison. 

“Je vois sa femme, celle qui semble être sur le point d’accoucher et qui trifouille les cheveux de la mère de Shizuru. Il ne peut pas être loin. Probablement auprès de Shizuru.”

C’était à peine si on les remarquait. Des proches de la famille ou peut être des voisins allaient et venaient, discutant des décorations et des tenues des uns des autres. 

Reito qui avait déjà dû avoir l’insigne honneur d’être invité chez Shizuru, remonta un couloir, se dirigeant sans la moindre hésitation vers la chambre de Shizuru. Avant d’y parvenir toutefois, Reito attrapa Mai par l’épaule et les précipita dans la première pièce à leur hauteur. 

“Quoi? s’étonna-t-elle.

-Tu n’as pas vu? Je suis sûr d’avoir vu Natsuki.

-Quoi? hoqueta-t-elle à nouveau en voulant soudainement se pencher pour vérifier les dires de Reito.”

Le jeune homme ne l’en empêcha pas et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à passer le bout de leur tête pour essayer de voir si Reito avait bien vu ce qu’il avait dit.

“Tu as raison. Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait là? chuchota-t-elle.

-Et bien, elle veut peut-être se battre pour Shizuru finalement.”

.

* * *

Dire que Natsuki ne passait pas un bon moment était un euphémisme. Si reconnaître ses sentiments à voix haute l’avait soulagé durant un moment, elle s’était retrouvée plus d’une nuit à rester éveillée à fixer le plafond. Elle se retournait alors, encore et encore, dans son lit. Elle se demandait comme elle était parvenue à éviter de penser à Fujino Shizuru durant 5 ans, même si au fond la seule chose qu’elle avait vraiment évité était de prononcer son nom. 

Elle s’était mentie durant 5 ans. Elle n’avait jamais admis que l’odeur du thé la calmait, que certains repas la rendait nostalgique, que la vue de certaines fleurs pouvait la figer en plein mouvement. 

Elle se retournait parfois sur elle-même quand elle pensait entendre un rire qui sonnait d’une certaine manière ou quand elle sentait une certaine odeur. Elle avait passé 5 ans à chercher Shizuru sans jamais l’admettre. Sans jamais s’y attarder pour y réfléchir.

Et elle l’avait revue.

Elle semblait plus adulte mais elle était toujours aussi belle malgré une certaine fatigue dans sa posture. Son kimono lui seyait à merveille, son maquillage était léger, son chignon agrémenté de fleur. Ses gestes étaient gracieux. Natsuki s’était sentie… en fait elle n’aurait pas vraiment été capable de le décrire. C’était quelque chose de trop gros et de trop complexe pour être mis en mots. 

Elle aurait tellement aimé n’être qu’avec elle dans cette salle de restaurant, pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et retrouver ce sentiment d’être la personne la plus importante pour Shizuru. Elle aurait aimé se laisser aller à une brève sieste pour rouvrir les yeux et la trouver à ses côtés en train de la taquiner. Elle aurait aimé malgré les souffrances être de nouveau au Carnaval au moment de cette décision qui change une vie : la découvert des sentiments de Shizuru. A ce moment-là, elle aurait aimé ne pas reculer, ne pas paniquer mais au contraire embrasser ses sentiments et aller vers elle, la rencontrer au milieu du chemin. Natsuki avait toujours été un coureur et visiblement elle avait fini par semer Shizuru et Shizuru s’était perdue.

Shizuru était fiancée avec Iwahara -trucmuche- lorsqu'elle l'avait revue. Les marques de ses ongles étaient restés dans sa paume -des demi cercles violacés- durant des jours. Se retenir de faire un esclandre devant son tuteur de stage et ses collègues alors qu’Iwahara contraignait clairement Shizuru au silence et qu’elle se laissait faire. La Shizuru de ses souvenirs aurait ri, taquiné et par une pirouette de mots aurait fait comprendre qu’elle était non seulement en droit de s’exprimer mais que ce qu’elle avait à dire était plus important que ce que pourrait dire Iwahara lui même.

Mais elle s’était tue et effacée et Natsuki avait été furieuse. 

Elle aussi s’était tue cependant. 

.

La revoir via Takeda était comme un signe qu’elle aurait beau courir, Shizuru croiserait toujours sa route. Leur vie était entrelacée et Natsuki ne désirait pas qu’il en soit autrement.. Elle semblait si libre dans les lumières tamisés de ce bar, si heureuse et belle. Natsuki aurait voulu figer cet instant, l’attraper et la tenir contre elle. L’embrasser.

Mais il y avait le regard de Takeda et de ses autres amis de la fac. Et celui de jeunes clients qui la dévorait des yeux. Natsuki se sentit furieuse de leurs regard et de l’indifférence de Shizuru, de l’impossibilité de dire quelque chose. _Arr_ __êt_ ez, arrêtez, elle mérite du respect. _ Mais étaient-ils irrespectueux? L’étaient-ils alors que Natsuki la regardait de la même façon, avec intérêt et envie?

_ Pourquoi ne pouvaient-elles pas être que toutes les deux en tête à tête? Pourquoi avait-elle dû se mettre en colère et l’accuser? Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas pu lui dire “je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime, reste avec moi, reviens”?  _

Parce que Shizuru continuait de s’évertuer à se dissimuler à elle, parce que c’était elle qui refusait de la rejoindre à présent, parce que c’est elle qui fuyait. Natsuki ne savait pas plus comment la rattraper que Shizuru ne l’avait su le faire envers elle dans le passé. Ou peut être lui suffisait-il d’être honnête? De lui dire je t’aime. Ou du moins de se l’admettre en premier lieu et ensuite de le dire.

.

Natsuki s’était donc retrouvée avec ce besoin tenace de laisser finalement les mots sortir. Elle avait perdu assez de temps à laisser ses sentiments mûrir pour qu’enfin ils résonnent à haute voix. Et puisqu’elle ne pouvait pas les dires à Shizuru qui était partie et que Natsuki n’était probablement toujours pas prête à les lui dire en face, elle les avait dit à Mai. 

Et elle avait été soulagée. Comme une porte qu’elle pouvait enfin refermer.  _ Oui je reconnais l’avoir probablement aimé depuis le lycée sans le comprendre et oui je le reconnais trop tard. Il faut l’accepter. Passons à autre chose. _

Elle mentait bien sûr, elle se mentait à elle-même. Shizuru était une adulte, si elle voulait épouser un con, grand bien lui fasse, mais Natsuki ne pouvait pas passer à autre chose aussi facilement.

Natsuki dormait mal, se retournait dans son lit, rêvait d’une vie avec Shizuru, s’imaginait le mariage qui allait avoir lieu, elle cauchemardait de la perdre, se voyait intervenir, tenter de changer les choses. _Mais non, non elle serait folle de faire cela._ Et pourtant, pouvait-elle risquer à nouveau de perturber la vie de Shizuru, en avait-elle le droit si elle désirait vraiment épouser Iwahara-san ?

Et puis au cours d’une conversation Mai lui avait dit la date du mariage. 

Si elle n'avait pas réagi, elle n’avait jamais pu arrêter d’y penser. Elle avait passé les jours qui restaient à ne pas savoir quoi faire, quoi décider. Fait quelque chose, se disait-elle un matin. Tu es folle, tourne la page, se disait-elle le lendemain. 

Et puis le jour J, après une nuit sans sommeil, Natsuki s’était glissée dans sa veste en cuir, avait mis son casque et était partie pour Kyoto. 

_ Fait tout ce que tu peux et alors seulement, tu célébreras la victoire ou admettras la défaite.  _

Elle confronterait Shizuru sans quoi elle vivrait une vie de regret, de tristesse et de colère. 

Natsuki savait ce que c’était, elle ne voulait pas avoir à revivre ça. 


	14. Se déclarer

L’adresse familiale de Shizuru, Natsuki l’avait eu de noter sur un papier jauni glissé entre les pages d’un livre qui lui tenait à cœur. Lorsque Shizuru était partie sans garder contact avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Reito, c’était Haruka qu’il le lui avait donné en lui disant d'aller remettre du bon sens dans la tête de bubuzuke. Natsuki, dans son déni, dans l’effacement de Shizuru de sa vie, de sa mémoire et de son cœur, l’avait rangé sans le regarder. Elle n’avait jamais oublié où le papier était glissé. Le retrouver avait été facile et se rendre à l’adresse qui y était noté n’avait demandé que quelques heures de route. 

Elle était arrivée en milieu de matinée, le jour du mariage, et était restée quelques minutes à regarder quelques personnes entrer et sortir. Elle était finalement descendue de sa moto, avait laissé tomber son casque sur le siège sans se soucier qu’on puisse le lui voler et était entrée dans la demeure en attrapant une caisse d’une camionnette devant la maison. Sa gestuelle pour pénétrer dans un bâtiment illégalement lui revenait facilement, son regard balaya les couloirs, les entrées et sorties possibles. La cuisine était facilement repérable mais elle prit une autre direction. Si on l’interceptait, elle pourrait toujours dire s’être perdue avec sa caisse d’elle ne savait quoi. Mis à part un homme qui lui indiqua vaguement où se trouvait la cuisine sans s’attarder pour voir si elle s’y dirigeait, Natsuki put visiter la demeure à sa convenance. 

Trouver la chambre de Shizuru s’avéra facile et elle resta dans l’encadrement de la porte à observer la jeune femme essayer de se coiffer seule alors qu’un jeune homme plus âgé discutait avec elle. Ils y avaient des ressemblances entre eux et Natsuki passa plusieurs minutes à simplement l’observer. Elle n’avait pas encore revêtu sa tenue de cérémonie, ni commencer son maquillage. Elle portait une très fine robe -sous-robe?-, presque transparente et ses cheveux étaient retenus par diverses épingles. Elle était belle.

Elle sursauta quand le regard du jeune homme se tourna vers elle. 

“Oh les cuisines sont de l’autre côté, lui indiqua-t-il d’une voix tranquille.”

Natsuki vit Shizuru jeté un œil dans son miroir et se figer en l’y découvrant. Doucement, avec hésitation, elle se retourna alors que l’homme à ses côtés fronçait les sourcils à son inertie.

“Hé, vous avez entendu ce que je viens de vous dire.

-Je suis pas un livreur, gronda-t-elle en ne détachant pas son regard de Shizuru.”

Elle avait enfin capté son regard et elle ne comptait pas le lâcher.

“Salut Shizuru, enchaîna-t-elle d’une voix douce.”

L’homme les regarda alternativement l’une et l’autre.

“Tu la connais Shizuru? Je la fais sortir?”

Shizuru garda le silence comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’était la meilleure marche à suivre. L’homme prit cela comme un signe d’intervenir et commença à s’avancer vers elle. Natsuki se glissa réellement dans la chambre, les mains devant elle tout en se dirigeant dans un angle qui l’éloignait de l’homme et de la porte.

“Je veux juste te parler, Shizuru. 

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment, gronda l’homme. Tu ne t’en es peut être pas rendu compte mais elle se prépare pour son mariage, tu pourras lui parler ensuite.

-Justement non, c’est maintenant le bon moment. Le seul qui me reste je crois.”

Elle ignorait ce que l’homme pensait d’elle. Elle ignorait même qui il était, seulement qu’il pouvait l’empêcher d’avoir la conversation la plus importante de sa vie. 

“S’il te plaît, supplia-t-elle d’une voix implorante qu’elle ne chercha pas à cacher.”

Shizuru se leva finalement et croisa les mains devant elle. Elle semblait inquiète mais aussi curieuse.

“Tetsuya, s’il te plait. Laisse-nous quelques minutes.”

Le jeune homme les regarda l’une puis l’autre à nouveau. 

“Appelle moi si tu as un soucis.”

Il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Natsuki?

-Je suppose que je nous évite l’humiliation de débarquer en pleine cérémonie en criant “non ne l’épouse pas”?”

Si elle avait cherché à lui soutirer un sourire, ça ne marcha pas.

“Je ne vais pas te redemander pourquoi tu choisis d’épouser Iwahara-san. Tu connais mon avis sur ce type. Tu sais qu’il a couché avec la secrétaire de la boite alors que vous étiez fiancé, n’est-ce pas?”

Aux haussements de sourcils presque dédaigneux qu’elle reçut, Natsuki comprit que non seulement Shizuru le savait -Natsuki ne lui avait-elle pas dit elle-même d’ailleurs?-mais qu’il devait y en avoir d’autres et que visiblement cela l’indifférait.

“Désolée, j’ai dit que je ne parlerais pas de lui. Je suis un peu comme ces politiciens qui préfèrent critiquer leur adversaire plutôt que présenter leur programme et simplement expliquer ce qu’il compte faire pour les autres. Ou comme des enfants de maternels qui- Enfin bref, je crois que je parle… trop quand je suis nerveuse et…

-Natsuki, dans quelques minutes ma mère ou Tetsuya, peu importe en fait, va venir pour voir où j’en suis. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le.

-Je t’aime.”

Les mots semblèrent résonner dans la petite chambre et ne rencontrèrent que le silence. Natsuki sentit la chaleur lui monter au joue et son cœur s’affoler dans sa poitrine.

“Kami-sama. C’était égoïste de ma part, j’avais besoin de le dire. Tu ne sais pour ne pas vivre avec des regrets, mais je me rends compte que peut-être qu’au fond tu aimes réellement Iwahara-san. Il a peut-être des qualités que je ne lui connais pas. Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi tu m’avais aimé au lycée alors… Je voulais juste… te faire savoir que j’étais jeune et stupide à l’époque. J’avais peur de tout et j’étais en colère après chaque chose dans ma vie. Je m’étais perdues moi-même et tu m’as vu malgré tout. C’est difficile d’être finalement vu pour sois quand on vit trop longtemps dans l’obscurité à se cacher derrière sa colère. Je m’étais habituée à ce que les gens abandonnent rapidement, l’habitude d’être une sorte de BA pour ceux qui s’ennuyait, l’habitude d’être simplement vu comme cette fille violente qui séchait les cours et se fichait de tout. J’ai cru que tu étais pareille au début. Mais les semaines et les mois ont passé et tu étais toujours là. Tu ne t’énervais jamais, tu n’abandonnais pas. Tu continuais à voir ce que je ne voyais plus moi même. Mes amis d’aujourd’hui, mes études, ma vie tout entière je te les dois. Si tu n’avais pas été là, je serais probablement morte, ou j’aurai abandonnée l’école. J’aurai été seule. 

-Tu ne me dois rien, Natsuki, intervint Shizuru avec un doux sourire. Tu aurais fini par retrouver ton chemin.

-C’est ce que tu crois, mais tu as tort. Les relations, j’ai encore l’impression de toujours les comprendre avec un temps de retard. Quand j’ai appris tes sentiments à mon égard je n’avais pas encore réalisé que  _ tu étais _ mon être le plus cher au monde. J’ai paniqué et j’ai pensé “voilà, forcément qu’elle voulait quelque chose de moi”. Et après, j’ai compris que moi aussi je voulais quelque chose de toi, j’étais devenue dépendante de ton attention, de ton affection et de ta présence, mais nous n’étions pas au même point. Je commençais tout juste à comprendre que je tenais à toi et toi, tu m’aimais. Et le Carnaval s’est fini, les cours se sont finis et tu es partie. Sans un mot. Rien. Je t’en ai voulu, évidemment que je t’en ai voulu. Mais je m’en suis voulu plus encore. Je savais les raisons de ton silence et ton besoin de distance. Et plutôt que réfléchir, je me suis trouvée des excuses “tu m’abandonnais comme je m’y attendais” par exemple. J’étais blessée et perdue de nouveau, alors je me suis accrochée à tout ce que tu m’avais permis d’acquérir entre temps et je me suis dis : ne pense plus à Shizuru. Pourtant, quand je regarde en arrière, j’ai continué à t’attendre, certaine qu’un jour forcément je ne ferais pas qu’imaginer ton rire ou ton odeur. Et quand je t’ai revu, j’avais 5 ans de plus et toute ses choses dans ma tête et dans mon cœur que j'avais mis de côté sans vouloir y réfléchir. J’ai du y faire face et c’est là où je me dis… kami-sama Natsuki, tu as perdu 5 ans. Alors, voilà. Je t’aime. Je suis peut être trop tard maintenant, mais je voulais que tu saches que je t’aimais aussi il y a 5 ans mais que j’étais simplement incapable de le comprendre. Et je sais… je sais que les choses sont peut être différente. On n’a jamais vraiment pris le temps de discuter ensemble de nos projets ou de ce qu’on aimait vraiment faire, ou de ce qu’on pourrait faire ensemble. Et peut-être que si je t’avais dis que je t’aimais aussi il y a 5 ans, peut-être qu’on se serait rendu compte que dans les faits… on avait rien en commun, mais j’ai l’impression que ça n’aurait pas eu d’importance. Je rêve de t’avoir dis mes sentiments à l’époque, mais au final je te les dis aujourd’hui. Si jamais…”

Natsuki regarda autour de la chambre, remarquant la tenue que Shizuru allait revêtir et l’imaginant avec. Elle serait magnifique.

“Si jamais ce que je viens de dire modifie ton plan pour la journée, rit Natsuki alors que les larmes commençaient à couler, et bien je serai dans le coin, à un appel. Mon numéro non plus n’a pas changé depuis le lycée.”

Elle balaya une nouvelle fois la salle du regard et s’arrêta pour observer Shizuru. Elle était incapable de comprendre sa réaction. Elle affichait un sourire presque peiné et ses yeux brillaient de larmes qu’elle ne laissait pas couler, mais elle ne dit rien. Et Natsuki se dit que cela valait probablement n’importe quelle réponse. Elle avait 5 ans de retard.

“Je te laisse te préparer. Tu as… une journée importante qui t’attend.”

Elle baissa la tête, essuya rageusement ses larmes, ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle. Elle inspira profondément, la poitrine douloureuse et partit à grand pas sans regarder derrière elle. 

.

* * *

Elle tremblait. 

Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait envie de vomir, d’arracher les épingles de ses cheveux qui semblait lui déchirer le cuir chevelu et de s’enterrer dans son lit avec une musique triste et un paquet de mouchoir. 

_ Vraiment? Natsuki avait vraiment besoin de venir dire ça le jour où elle devait réaliser sa plus grand performance d’actrice? Comment allait-elle faire croire à une assemblé de personne la joie qu’elle aurait d’épouser Nobuo? Si elle se mettait à sangloter durant la cérémonie, arriverait-elle à se faire passer pour le genre de fille qui pleurait de joie? _

Nobuo n’y croirait jamais, pas que la représentation soit pour lui. Il n’était pas aussi stupide qu’elle l’aurait aimé et il devait bien avoir quelques petits idées sur les raisons qui la poussait à accepter cette union. 

_ Je t’aime. _

Mai ne semblait pas lui avoir menti. Natsuki avait semblé honnête.

_ Je t’aime. _

Elle l’avait dit plusieurs fois. Elle avait rougi comme à l’époque mais elle n’avait pas hésité.

_ Je t’aime. _

Par pitié, tais toi, ordonna-t-elle à aux souvenirs des mots de Natsuki.

Elle regarda l’heure de son radio réveil et constata qu’elle avait perdu un quart d’heure.

Seulement quinze minutes? Elle avait eu l’impression qu’elles avaient été seules dans sa chambre d’enfance durant des heures. 

Dans sa chambre, seule avec Natsuki.

Shizuru ne put s’empêcher un petit rire nerveux. Quand elle avait pu fantasmer sur Natsuki au lycée, elle avait toujours songé à son dortoir. Sa chambre d’enfance aurait été un cauchemar, car cela signifiait qu’elle n’était qu’à une porte de ses parents. A Fuuka, sur l'île, personne ne connaissait les Fujino. Durant ses années de collège, Reito et Haruka avait été invité chez elle pour deux semaines durant les vacances mais à cette époque là, Shizuru n’avait pas la moindre idée de son intérêt pour la gente féminine. Ensuite, l’idée que Fuuka soit sur une île lui donnait la sensation qu’il y avait tout un monde entre elle et sa famille. Ce qui se passait à Fuuka restait à Fuuka et si quoique ce soit arrivait aux oreilles de ses parents, elle aurait pu arguer d’une curiosité d’adolescente sans conséquence. Mais ici et à son âge, tout avait le goût du réel ou du définitif. Chacune de ses actions aurait des conséquences. 

Elle se rassit devant le miroir et se concentra sur ses cheveux, cherchant à se rappeler pourquoi elle avait refusé qu’on la coiffe.

Elle ne remarqua qu’ensuite que son frère était revenu. Adossé contre la porte qu’il avait refermé, il fixait Shizuru à travers le miroir et à son regard, elle sut qu’il avait entendu leur conversation. Plutôt un monologue en y réfléchissant. Elle pourrait prétendre que Natsuki faisait partie de ses fans folles du lycée. Tetsuya en avait entendu parler après tout. 

Son grand frère semblait perdu et Shizuru mentirait s’il ne sentait pas la panique resserrer sa poitrine et rendre sa respiration difficile. Elle imaginait les milles et une façons dont Tetsuya allait aborder ce qu’il venait d’apprendre et Shizuru tentait d’y trouver des parades, elle devait-

“Tu as besoin d’aide avec tes cheveux? Miya peut t’aider je crois qu’elle a fini avec maman.”

_ Oh _ . Est-ce qu’il n’avait rien entendu finalement? Mais non, Tetsuya n’était pas comme elle, il n’avait jamais bien su cacher ses sentiments ou réactions, il ne savait simplement pas quoi faire ou dire, alors il choisissait de ne pas en parler. ça convenait à Shizuru. ça lui évitait de mentir. Elle se sentait prête à pleurer.

_ Mais ça lui convenait, n’est-ce pas? _

Tetsuya tâtonna avec la porte et sortit en balbutiant qu’il allait chercher sa femme et Shizuru eut la sensation abjecte que Tetsuya la fuyait.


	15. Recommencer

Rien n’allait. 

Shizuru avait du retard, même si Miya avait admirablement géré sa coiffure et son maquillage. Son kimono était imposant et les sandales insupportable à porter, mais si ce n'était pour ses émotions, elle… enfin ça _avait l’air_ d’aller. 

A part Tetsuya, personne n’agissait différemment ce qui signifiait que son frère avait dû tenir sa langue mais lui-même se tenait en retrait et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. ça la confortait dans son choix de se marier. Tetsuya serait forcément rassurer une fois le mariage passé. 

Reito avait été une bouffée d’air frais pendant les 10 secondes qu’elle avait mis à remarquer Mai à ses côtés. Elle avait pincé les lèvres mais n’avait rien dit, espérant qu’elle saurait aussi bien tenir sa langue que son frère. ça ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir la sensation d’être prise au piège, le collet se resserrant autour de sa gorge. Elle devait au moins remercier toutes les divinités connues que Natsuki ne soit pas intervenue en pleine cérémonie. _Pensez que l’idée ait pu lui traverser l’esprit…_

Elle se sentirait plus sereine, une fois la cérémonie passé.

_ Je t’aime. _

Elle s’efforça de ne pas y penser, mais elle se sentait paranoïaque comme si Reito, Mai et Tetsuya la jugeaient.

Mais peut être le faisaient-ils…

.

Le temple n’était pas loin, à deux rues de là et sa mère avait cru bon de réaliser une sorte de procession. Elle avait commandé une foutue chaise à porteur pour qu’on l’y amène et Shizuru se demanda pas pour la première fois à quel siècle ses parents pensaient vivre. 

Son seul soulagement était que Nobuo était partis une quinzaine de minutes plutôt l’attendre au temple. 

Evidemment monter dans la chaise en question nécessitait quelques marches et engoncée dans son kimono blanc avec beaucoup trop de couche, elle risquait de s’étaler. 

_C_ _omment avait-elle fait pour porter aussi souvent des kimono dans le passé?_

“Tetsuya, aide donc ta soeur, grommela leur mère.”

Shizuru était prête à tout pour ne pas voir l’hésitation dans le mouvement de son frère. Leur parents s’éloignaient pour indiquer aux personnes qui les accompagnaient au temple comment se positionner pour ce que Shizuru avait déjà surnommé “cette marche de la honte”.

Alors qu’elle gravissait plus péniblement qu’elle n’aurait dû la première marche, la main de son frère se resserra sur son coude et plutôt que l’aider la stoppa dans son mouvement en équilibre entre 2 marches. Cela fonctionnait très moyennement avec sa tenue.

“Shizuru est-ce que…”

Shizuru sentit la bile au fond de la gorge à l’idée que son frère aborde ce qu’il avait entendu ici même, entouré de tout le monde. 

Il parut d’ailleurs s’en rendre compte et se pencha vers elle. 

“Est-ce que tu l’aimes?”

Shizuru se tourna vers lui les yeux ronds et se retrouva à ne pas savoir quoi dire. Elle entendait le battement de son cœur résonné dans un rythme affolé. Elle ne savait même pas de qui il parlait et aucune réponse ne semblait bonne.

“Nobuo? Tu l’aimes?”

Elle voulait lui dire “oui bien sûr”, mais c’était Tetsuya et elle ne lui avait jamais menti. Elle s’en était toujours tenu à des vérités partielles ou des mensonges par omission mais jamais elle ne lui avait menti en face, encore moins les yeux dans les yeux.

“Je…”

Mais elle se tut. Si elle ne pouvait pas dire oui, alors la réponse était évidente.

“Et elle? Cette femme?”

Sa voix était tout juste un murmure qu’elle peinait à entendre. La main de Tetsuya était comme un étau qu’il l’empêchait de fuir. 

“Tu l’aimes?”

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir et elle pouvait encore moins lui dire la vérité. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

“Tetsuya mais qu’est que tu fais?! Aide-la! Nous sommes en retard! s’écria leur mère en arrière plan.”

La mâchoire de Tetsuya se serra et il aida Shizuru à finir de monter pour s’asseoir dans la chaise. Des porteurs -des gaillards solide en kimono léger et assorti- avaient été engagés pour la porter et la procession s’ébranla lentement. Ses parents se tenaient devant eux comme des coqs beaucoup trop fiers et Shizuru se sentit comme un animal de concours qu’on faisait parader pour le premier prix. Tetsuya, droit comme un i, évitait le regard de tout le monde et Shizuru songea qu’elle aurait dû lui mentir. Cela n’aurait pas été un plus gros mensonge que de lui laisser croire qu’elle menait la vie qu’elle souhaitait. Non seulement elle allait devoir continuer à mentir au monde mais cela lui coûtait quand même Tetsuya.

_ S’il te plait,  _ aurait-elle sangloté en l’agrippant s’ils avaient été seuls,  _ je suis désolée, reste avec moi. _

Le temple arriva trop vite et trop lentement à la fois. C’était la potence et la salvation tout à la fois, la fin de sa liberté mais la certitude d’avoir convaincu ses parents qu’elle était la fille qu’ils avaient toujours voulu. Cela pouvait encore convaincre Tetsuya, Shizuru en était convaincue, il oublierait ce qu'il avait entendu dans sa chambre. 

A l’arrivée au temple, il fut évident que Shizuru devait maintenant descendre de la chaise à porteur et aurait tout autant besoin d'aide. Nobuo à l’entrée du temple saluait les inviter et Tetsuya s’éloigna dans sa direction sans un regard pour elle ce qui força leur père à se charger de l’aider. Shizuru ne pouvait quitter son frère des yeux alors qu’il semblait tenter de mettre le plus de distance entre eux.

Shizuru le vit se diriger vers Nobuo et lui parler. Shizuru se demanda s’il lui rapportait ce qu’il avait appris. Si leur entente dépassait de loin toute l’affection qu’il avait pu avoir pour Shizuru.

Et puis…

Et puis Tetsuya le frappa. Un coup de poing qu’il balança en plein visage de Nobuo. Surpris, son fiancé bascula en arrière, le sang jaillissant entre les doigts qu’il avait placé contre son nez. 

Le frère de Nobuo répondit en nature en frappant Tetsuya. Avant que Shizuru ne saisisse bien la situation, une bagarre se déclara entre leurs deux familles. Le père de Shizuru s’élança vers le conflit laissant Shizuru se débrouiller pour descendre les 2 marches qui lui restaient. 

Elle ne tomba pas, même si personne ne s'en serait rendu compte au vu de l'échauffourée qui se déroulait à l'entrée du temple. 

Elle se retrouva donc à ne pas savoir quoi faire une fois descendu. 

.

* * *

La police avait dû intervenir, une façon de dire que le mariage n’avait pu se réaliser. 

En fait, il n’allait même jamais avoir lieu. 

Nobuo avait crié quelques obscénité, son nez cassé, jurant que cette "famille de barge pouvait aller se faire voir". Soutenu unanimement par son père, son frère et le reste de sa famille. 

Compréhensible quand le futur beau-frère lui brisait le nez le jour de son mariage en le menaçant de le tuer s'il remettait un doigt sur sa sœur.

Leurs parents avaient passé les dernières heures à insulter Tetsuya, se demandant ce qui n’allait pas bien chez ce garçon pour foutre en l’air le mariage de sa sœur. Une cérémonie attendue pour s’avérer splendide et qui réunissait tout le beau monde de Kyoto ainsi que des voisins qui auraient dû être époustouflés. Ils se retrouvaient pourtant la cible des racontars, leurs voisins affirmaient visiblement que ça devait être ses racines étrangères qui rendaient Tetsuya aussi violent. 

_Et quelle "tare" pouvait avoir la fille?_ Shizuru le savait, Tetsuya le savait, mais leurs parents -et leurs invités- en étaient toujours inconscients. 

Une partie de Shizuru se demandait quelles auraient été leurs réaction si ses préférences s'étaient faits connaitre au même moment...

Shizuru toutefois s'était murée dans le silence, heureuse que rien de ce fiasco ne lui soit reproché. Plus heureuse encore qu'il ait eu lieu, elle devait bien se l'avouer. 

Les Iwahara, eux, réfléchissait à porter plainte. 

C’était Shizuru, après avoir attendu que ses parents soient occupés à réparer les dégâts -à essayer du moins-, qui était allée payer la caution de son frère. Il arborait un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue. Il n’avait pas dit grand chose alors qu’elle le récupérait. Ils étaient allés s’installer à un café au coin de la rue, il fallait mieux éviter la maison familial pour le moment. Leurs parents n'avaient jamais levé la main sur eux, mais elle pensait bien que leur père comme leur mère seraient prêt à offrir un second coquard à leur fils. 

Shizuru n’avait jamais été aussi soulagée de porter un jean qu’en montant les marches menant à l’étage du café pour trouver une table libre, une boisson dans chaque main, alors que Tetsuya traînait derrière elle les mains dans ses poches. 

Ce n'est qu'une fois attablé qu'ils s'adressèrent la parole, autrement que pour commander leurs boissons. 

“Pourquoi as-tu frappé Nobuo ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas fait ? ironisa-t-il d'un ton goguenard qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu de sa part. Je ne vais pas m’excuser de l’avoir frappé.”

Puis cet air sûr de lui disparut et il joua avec sa paille, comme gêné.

“Tu m’en veux? s'inquiéta-t-il alors d'une petite voix.

-Il faut voir : pourquoi l’as tu frappé ?

-Il t’a trompé, répondit-il en la regardant enfin dans les yeux. Comment tu peux vouloir vivre avec un gars qui te trompera à la moindre occasion?

-Père n’a-t-il jamais affirmé que les hommes ont des besoins ? rit-elle en évitant de lui répondre.

-Ouais, ça veut pas dire qu’il a raison, non ? Sauf si vous aviez une sorte d’accord de… non exclusivité?"

La question resta là, suspendue dans l'air. Son aspect battu lui donnait un look de mauvais garçon, mais tout dans sa physionomie semblait doux et inquiet. Inquiet d'avoir frappé un homme que sa précieuse petite sœur devait épouser et qu'elle aimait peut-être. _Pouvait-il avoir méjugé la situation ?_ Son intervention avait eu quelques choses de spontanée, basé sur peu d'éléments finalement. Ce n'était pas parce que cela lui semblait juste à cet instant -et encore maintenant- qu'il avait eu raison. 

"Pas vraiment, répondit-elle.

-Alors, tu m’en veux? insista-t-il.

-Non, bien sûr que non Tetsuya. Mais je crois que les parents…

-Je ne veux pas parler d’eux pour le moment, l’interrompit-il."

Tetsuya sembla chercher ses mots, puis attrapa les mains de sa sœur dans une prise chaleureuse et rassurante. 

"Shizuru tu as bien compris que j’ai fait ça pour toi, n’est-ce pas? Ne te marie pas à quelqu’un que tu n’aimes pas. Je sais, _crois moi_ , _je sais_ que tu veux faire plaisir aux parents, mais rien ne saurait justifier que tu sacrifies ton bonheur pour eux.

-Je vous perds si je choisis le bonheur, admit-elle finalement les yeux fixés sur leur mains jointes."

Les siennes tremblaient et elle sentait sa respiration devenir difficile. 

"Parce que tu aimes cette femme? chuchota-t-il d'une voix chaude.”

Shizuru ne répondit pas, regrettant que le café ne vende pas d’alcool fort. Elle garda les yeux baissés incapable d'affronter le regard de son frère. Une des mains de Tetsuya se détacha des siennes et attrapa avec douceur mais fermeté son menton, l'obligeant à redresser la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux.

“Ne me demande pas de comprendre. _Je m’en fou Shizuru_. Tu es ma petite sœur, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et je ne crois pas que Nobuo répondait à mes attentes de ce côté là. Si… si tu aimes cette fille…

-Natsuki.

-Si tu aimes _Natsuki_ alors soit. 

-Les parents… gémit-elle.

-Je pense qu’ils ne comprendront pas, reconnut Tetsuya avec une voix douce. Mais c’est ton choix de mener ta vie de la façon dont tu le désires. Quoique tu fasses, sache que je serai là pour toi. Ok?"

Un silence. Un battement de paupières. Un souffle tremblant mais libérateur.

"Ok.”

.

* * *

Natsuki commanda sa deuxième bière. C’était dure de ne pas noyer ses pensées dans plus d’alcool, mais elle ne quittait pas son téléphone des yeux. Elle désespérait de le voir sonner avec le nom de Shizuru. 

_ Sonne s’il te plait. Sonne. _

Vu l’heure, Natsuki ne se faisait pas d’illusions, elle devait être mariée et en train de manger le dîner de fête. S’appelait-elle Iwahara Shizuru maintenant?

Quand malgré tout, le téléphone finit réellement par sonner en affichant le nom de Shizuru, Natsuki manqua presque de répondre tant elle se retrouva figée de surprise. Et puis sa main tâtonna précipitamment pour décrocher.

“Hé- hé, balbutia-t-elle la voix trop forte et hésitante.”

On aurait pu penser que durant toutes ses heures à attendre, elle avait réfléchi à une salutation appropriée si Shizuru l'appelait.

C’était le silence de l’autre côté de la ligne. Natsuki tapota le bar où elle était accoudée. _Est-ce que ça pouvait être une erreur?_ Non, bien sûr que non. 

“Dois-je te féliciter? demanda-t-elle finalement effrayée.

-Non, il n’y a pas eu de mariage, sonna la voix reconnaissable de Shizuru.

-Oh… et bien. Tant mieux?

-Tant mieux, confirma-t-elle.”

Il y eut un tel silence que Natsuki dut s’assurer que la ligne ne fut pas coupée.

“qu’est-ce que ça veut dire? Pour… pour nous? demande Natsuki."

Elle s'en voulut aussitôt : n'aurait-elle pas du lui demander comment elle allait? Pourquoi ça n'avait pas eu lieu? Pouvait-elle présumer que c'était grâce ou à cause d'elle que le mariage n'avait pas eu lieu? Alors que la panique grandissait en son sein, il y eut un rire léger.

"Et bien, j’ai toute ma semaine de libre puisque je ne pars plus en lune de miel. Est-ce que Natsuki aurait un moment de libre pour commencer par un café? Ce serait un bon début, non? 

-Excellent. J’adore le café!"

Parfois Natsuki se sentait stupide. _J'adore le café..._ N'avait-elle vraiment rien de mieux à dire...

"Et quand Natsuki serait-elle libre? 

-Demain? Un petit déjeuner ou un brunch? balbutia-t-elle avec un enthousiasme précipité. Ou un simple café, je veux dire…

-11h? l’interrompit Shizuru avant de lui proposer le nom d’un café."

Natsuki pouvait l'entendre sourire et elle se sentit elle-même répondre à ce sourire. Un miroir l'aurait montré les lèvres étirées largement, son visage presque transformé par une joie euphorique et presque juvénile, les joues rougit d'un mélange de plaisir, d'étourderie et de légère gêne. 

"Oui, s’empressa d’accepter Natsuki sans savoir où c'était mais déjà prête à s'y rendre pour attendre jusqu'au lendemain.

-C’est un café à Tokyo, précisa Shizuru. Je ne veux pas vraiment rester ici. Je prend le dernier train, mais si c’est trop compliqué pour toi nous pouvons reprogrammer à une autre date.

-Non, s’exclama-t-elle peut-être trop fortement. 11h c’est parfait. J’y serai sans faute.”


	16. Epilogue

Fuuka ressemblait toujours à une destination de carte postale. L'île offrait plage comme montagne et l’agglomération était suffisamment importante pour posséder tous les commerces dont elles avaient l’habitude avec la foule en moins. 

Le camion de déménagement était arrivé une heure plus tôt et Natsuki s’assurait que tous les cartons finissaient bien à leur place. 

Shizuru aurait voulu être là, mais une urgence à l'hôpital l’avait obligé à s’y rendre durant ce qui aurait dû être son jour de congé, laissant Natsuki en charge du déménagement. Pour accélérer les choses, Natsuki aidait à déplacer les cartons les plus fragiles. C’était une maison modeste en bord de plage, elles avaient été séduites par la vue et par l’impression d’être seules au monde. 

Elles avaient couru ensemble sur la plage ce matin là et Natsuki en avait aimé chaque seconde. Elles avaient ensuite pris un petit déjeuner tout en réfléchissant ensemble aux aménagements qu’elles comptaient faire dans leur nouvelle maison.

Natsuki espérait que quelque soit le problème, celui-ci serait vite réglé, il y avait des pièces qu’elle voulait organiser avec elle.  De son côté, Natsuki était sûre qu’elle n’aurait aucune urgence de son travail. Elle allait travailler sur l'île principale et non à Fuuka même, mais depuis le lycée, le pont avait été réparé ce qui ne lui demandait pas plus d’une bonne demi heure pour faire le trajet jusqu’à l'entreprise où elle avait été engagée. Conception de voiture pour une grande marque. Elle n’avait pas encore trouver la place qui l’intéressait pour les moto mais elle ne doutait pas que ce n’était qu’une question de temps et ce job lui permettrait d’avoir un bon CV.

En attendant, Natsuki vidait les cartons et s’efforçait d’aménager les pièces de leur demeure qui préoccupait moins Shizuru. Pour tout dire, la maison avait été un coup de cœur durant des vacances quelques mois plus tôt. Elles n’avaient pas encore les moyens pour une maison secondaire, alors elles avaient cédé pour acheter déménager et en faire leur maison principale, quittant Tokyo.

Cela faisait 5 ans depuis que Tetsuya avait brutalement interrompu le mariage de Shizuru et Nobuo. Natsuki avait chéri chaque jour qui avait suivi. 

_Connaissait-elle vraiment Shizuru à ce moment là?_ Pas le moins du monde, elle avait quantité de défauts qu’elle avait eu amplement le temps de découvrir mais elle avait encore plus de qualités. 

_Était_ _-ce cliché de l’aimer encore plus suite à cela?_ Probablement.

.

Question point commun, elles n’en avaient pas forcément des masses. Shizuru n’avait aucun intérêt pour les jeux vidéos, elle ne lisait pas les mêmes choses qu’elle et ne courrait que pour son bien être en haïssant chaque seconde de cela. Natsuki n’aurait pas pu cuisiner pour sauver sa vie alors que Shizuru le faisait pour se détendre. 

Elles adoraient être ensemble cependant, même si elle aurait été bien en peine d’expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Et même après 5 ans, les choses lui semblaient irréelles. 

Elles avaient rapidement emménager ensemble. Natsuki parce qu’elle vivait dans une chambre minuscule du campus ce qui l’insupportait, Shizuru parce qu’elle avait besoin d’une colocataire pour l’aider à payer le loyer de son appartement si bien localisé. _Est-ce que cela avait été précipité?_ Oui, bien sûr, elles réapprenaient à se connaître mais sur le fond ça faisait 5 ans qu’elles se cherchaient alors… Leur relation et emménagement les avaient bien sûr amené à apprendre à vivre ensemble et à partager des activités mais aussi des amis.

Shizuru avait notamment du faire la paix avec Mai. En découvrant la raison de son agacement envers son amie rousse, Natsuki s’était énervée contre sa meilleure amie, bien que derrière le dos de Shizuru, elle ne pouvait que remercier Mai de ses efforts… et ceux de ses 3 camarades de fac. Ils étaient bons amis encore aujourd’hui, étonnement Shizuru les appréciait et Natsuki et bien… elle les supportait. Ils étaient sympa elle devait bien l’admettre, ce qui n’était pas le cas de tout le monde quand elles avaient commencé à sortir ensemble sans chercher à se cacher. ça n’avait pas été facile tous les jours. Shizuru avait encore plus de phobies qu’elle et la réaction de ses parents n’avait pas aidé... 

Tous les ans, Shizuru leur écrivait une lettre et espérait toujours une réponse de leur part. D’après Tetsuya, ils avaient décidé de déménager loin de Kyoto. Ils disaient à leurs nouveaux voisins qu’ils étaient parents d’un fils unique et de deux petits enfants. Ils ne les voyaient pas beaucoup, appréciant peu le soutien de Tetsuya pour le “mode de vie” de Shizuru, mais c’était à leurs yeux le seul enfant qui avait une vie un peu près respectable. Ils l’avaient déjà obligé de sortir de chez eux une ou deux fois quand Tetsuya avait tenté de leur parler de sa sœur. Shizuru lui avait dit de laisser tomber, d'arrêter d'essayer de la racheter à leurs yeux, même si elle-même tentait toujours de reprendre contact.

Natsuki savait que sans le soutien de son frère et de Reito, Shizuru n’aurait probablement pas donner beaucoup de chance à leur relation. C’était leur famille, celle qu’elles s’étaient choisi: Mai, Reito, Takeda, Ogaï, Desu et Tetsuya. Sa femme Miya avait du mal, mais Tetsuya lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu’elle allait devoir faire des efforts car il ne renoncerait pas à sa sœur. Et ça suffisait. 

ça avait pris du temps, mais Shizuru était à l’aise aujourd’hui, dans sa peau et dans leur relation. Les mots pouvaient toujours faire mal, mais Shizuru savait les dépasser. Natsuki avait déjà répondu avec ses poings à certaines remarques déplacées, mais elle s’efforçait à son tour d’apprendre à les ignorer. Elles étaient fortes ensemble. Il n’était pas interdit de se sentir mal parfois ou blessées, mais elles surmontaient ça à deux.

Aucune d’elles ne méritait ce genre de réaction, mais elles étaient prêtes à les supporter si cela signifiait pouvoir vivre l’une avec l’autre. 

Alors que Natsuki rangeait les thés de Shizuru, inspirant les odeurs qui lui rappelait tant sa petite amie, elle sentit les bras de la personne en question s’enrouler autour de sa taille.

“Tu ne m’as pas attendue?

-Pour défaire des cartons? Je préférais passer notre temps ensemble à faire autre chose?

-Hmm Natsuki-chan a des idées intéressantes à proposer? lui chuchota-t-elle en embrassant le bord de sa mâchoire. 

-Je ne sais pas, Natsuki-chan a reçu le nouveau matelas en début d’après midi, lui répliqua-t-elle frissonnante sous le souffle chaud dans son cou.

-Je suis toujours surprise de voir à quel point Natsuki-chan a grandi.”

Les doigts de Shizuru se tortillèrent le long des flancs de Natsuki qui tenta de se dégager de sa prise en riant. Elle se retourna finalement et se retrouva face à Shizuru.

Elle se pencha pour l’embrasser sans pouvoir s’empêcher de sourire. 

“Je t’aime Shizuru.”

Shizuru laissa les mots faire son office, une douce chaleur remplissant sa poitrine, lui laissant justement le sentiment d’être aimé. Avec Natsuki c’était toujours facile de dire la vérité et de répondre : 

“Moi aussi je t’aime Natsuki.”

Elles se perdirent dans leur petit monde, à échanger quelques baisers avant d’être interrompues.

“Et moi?”

Shizuru et Natsuki se séparèrent, leur regard glissant vers les petits bras levés vers elles. Natsuki se pencha pour soulever la petite fille de 4 ans.

“Bien sûr que nous t’aimons, Hana. Tu as vu des choses intéressantes avec maman?”

La petite fille hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme et se mit à babiller sur tout ce qu’elle avait pu voir.

Hana avait certainement contribué à leur relation. Elles amorçaient leur troisième ou peut-être était-ce leur quatrième rendez-vous quand Shizuru s’en était rendue compte. Elle était enceinte. Elle avait toujours été attentive à la contraception mais elle devait admettre que Nobuo éloigné, les horaires chargés, les retrouvailles avec Natsuki, les doutes et le stress, Shizuru avait peut-être été oublieuse une fois ou deux. Une honte pour un futur médecin qui faisait de la prévention.

C’était certainement ironique que cette grossesse qui aurait tant plu à ses parents arrive après le mariage raté. Quand elle avait découvert sa grossesse, ses parents ignoraient toujours qu’elle aimait les femmes. Que faire à cet instant? Avorter, le garder? Et avec Natsuki? Cette dernière n’avait pas signé pour ça. 

Elle avait mis probablement une bonne semaine avant de lui en parler alors même que Natsuki se doutait que quelque chose se passait. Pour dire les choses clairement, Natsuki avait paniqué -elle en avait le droit Shizuru aussi avait paniqué en le découvrant. 

Comme Natsuki n'avait rien dit, qu'elle avait même évité ses appels pendant quelques jours, Shizuru avait été prête à revenir tête basse chez ses parents pour leur parler de sa grossesse parce que pour une raison incompréhensible, elle souhaitait le garder même si elle était seule et que ça n’avait pas été dans ses projets. Cela allait grandement retarder son internat de médecine voir même le stopper définitivement selon la façon dont ses parents seraient prêt à l'aider.

Mais Natsuki avait cogné à sa porte à 3h du matin: “nous allons avoir un bébé", avait-elle simplement dit en se glissant dans son appartement. 

L’emménagement de Natsuki était donc par praticité en plus de financier. Et par envie bien sûr. Celui d’être à ses côtés et de l’aider durant la grossesse. Shizuru s’était arrangée pour repousser son internat de 6mois et leurs amis avait énormément aidé pour garder Hana. Takeda, Reito et Mai s’affrontaient pour devenir le meilleur oncle ou tante du monde. 

Financièrement ça avait été compliqué, les nuits blanches avaient parfois mis leur nerf à rude épreuve, mais se réveiller ensemble, Hana entre elles? Aucune n’avait regretté leur décision et si Shizuru avait parfois peur d’avoir contraint Natsuki à une vie qu’elle ne voulait pas, Natsuki lui répondait qu’Hana avait probablement juste précipité leur relation mais elle n’avait pas créé les sentiments qu’elle avait pour elle. 

Quand elles avaient enfin fini leurs études et commencé à travailler les finances allaient mieux et elles voulaient trouver plus grand pour leur famille. Offrir un jardin pour Hana par exemple. Leur vacances à Fuuka, les rires d’Hana, les concours de château de sable, ses cris quand les vagues venaient vers eux les avaient convaincu qu’elles voulaient ça tous les jours. La maison de 2 chambres en bord de plage était faite pour elles.

.

Hana contre sa hanche, Natsuki se dirigea avec Shizuru vers la chambre de la petite fille pour l’aménager toutes ensemble. Alors que Hana se tortillait pour être reposée à terre et courir vers un carton pour chercher ses jouets, Natsuki glissa son bras autour de la taille de Shizuru. La petite fille ressemblait heureusement à sa mère. Si ce n’est pour ses yeux sombres, elle n’avait pas hérité de grand chose de Nobuo. 

Shizuru avait voulu faire la bonne chose, pour Hana surtout, qui voudrait peut être connaître un jour son père. Elle avait averti Nobuo de sa futur paternité. Il avait nié son implication, l’avait insulté -assurant que l’enfant devait être de quelqu’un d’autre- et avait fini par proposer de participer pour moitié au prix de l’avortement.  Shizuru avait décidé d'apprécier pleinement sa réaction, elle n’avait pas à continuer de côtoyer Nobuo pour le bien de sa fille. Tant mieux si elle n’avait pas à se battre avec lui pour sa petite fille. Elle ne voulait même pas songé à ce qu’aurait été leur vie s’il avait reconnu Hana et avait voulu remplir son rôle de père. Et si elle avait eu peur de le voir changer d'avis avec l'accouchement, les choses s'étaient calmées. De ce qu'elle savait, il avait été viré pour harcèlement sexuel auprès d'une stagiaire -sans surprise pour Natsuki- et était parti à l'étranger en laissant derrière lui des dettes. Il ne reviendrait donc pas de si tôt. 

Hana cependant était d’un optimisme à toute épreuve et se fichait bien d’avoir un papa. Elle avait posé la question à ce sujet une fois après avoir discuté avec ses premières copines de classe à son entrée en maternelle. Shizuru avait tenté tant bien que mal de lui expliquer les choses mais Hana avait haussé les épaules avant la fin de son explication avant de dire que de toutes les façons c’était mieux, elle avait 2 mamans elle! Natsuki, qui avait écouté silencieusement, avait été rayonnante pendant des jours. 

Depuis sa naissance, Hana l’avait enroulée autour de son petit doigt et Shizuru savait que sous peu elle risquait de devoir partager la maison avec un chiot turbulent parce que Hana l’aurait demandé avec une moue à laquelle Natsuki n’aurait pas pu résister. 

Shizuru regarda Natsuki et sa fille et songea qu’elle serait la prête à le leur acheter elle-même pour les faire sourire. 

Un baiser de Natsuki la sortit de ses pensées.

“A quoi penses-tu?

-A nous, à l’endroit où je serai si tu n’étais pas venue ce jour-là. 

-N’y pense pas. Nous sommes là ensemble.”

_Mais si, Shizuru devait au contraire ce souvenir_. C’était important qu’elle se rappelle tout ce qu’elle aurait pu ne jamais avoir et ne jamais connaitre si elle avait continué de vivre sa vie pour quelqu’un d’autre. 

“Je t’aime Natsuki.”

En tout cas, elle ne se lasserait pas de dire ses mots. 


End file.
